Author fighters: Demon from heaven
by Ranger24
Summary: The Authors take a trip to the Planet Reach, but while there Ranger gets called up to do a job. People have been vanishing from refuge enclaves! What does a certain darkside and an ancient blade have to do with it? Everything. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ranger24: Hey there I finally have this story figured out so I might as well start it.

Cotains refrences to Devil may cry, Halo, Battlestar Galactica, Stargate, and others.

* * *

Prolouge: Torment

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Location unknown, Reki Balcance of knowledge, ?? hours Day ?**

A splash of cold water woke Reki from his sleep into his living nightmare. Every part of his body ached. Wounds half healed and fresh covered his body. He winced trying not to move his broken and bleeding toes. The shadowy figure stood over him a hand gun held lazily at his side.

??: Come now Reki. I can end the pain now. All I want is information.

Reki spat a glob of blood on the man. Shade glared at him.

Shade: Sarge.

A man in red armor entered the room holding a shot gun.

Sarge: Yes sir?

Shade: Break his legs.

Nodding Sarge slammed the butt of the shot gun into each of Reki's legs! Bones snapped and Reki screamed in agony! Shade smirked.

Shade: Now tell me all about the darkside king his army in particular.

Reki gasped in pain.

Reki: They were darksides, all of them. Born and bred for his service.

Shade: So they we're defeated by an army of balances?

Reki: Yes. The song destroyed his army bbut he was immune. He had to much power to be effected by it.

Shade: Correct me if I'm wrong, but this song of yours is primmed to attack Darksides?

Reki nodded. Shade smiled razing the pistol, a modifeid navy colt.

Shade: Then I set you free.

Reki's eyes widened.

Reki: No wait! Please!

Shade cocked the revolver.

Reki: I beg of you! Show mercy!

Shade: Mercy?

He stuck the barrel between Reki's eyes.

Shade: This is what I call mercy.

BANG!

Reki slumped in the chair, dead. Shade wiped the blood from his hands and the barrel of his pistol. Sarge looked at his master.

Sarge: You know there's a reason why I like following your orders so much. And its because you do stuff like that.

Shade smirked pocketing his pistol which he had named "Devil's hand".

Shade: Well we shall have more of that soon enough. Have Grif and Donut dispose of the body. How goes Simmon's repairs on Lopez?

Sarge: Alright, but we still don't have a new voice chip.

Shade sighed.

Shade: Well at least we have someone who can translate until then.

They made their way out of the torture chambers and out into the central plaza of Shade's fortress. Grunt and Jackal slave labor had worked wonders on turning the wreckage of the old brute frigate the Twilight Compunction. Shade could just burn with the irony of the name That he had been bested by his other half and that other half who happened to be a twilight warrior.

The fortress was in part carved into a mountian side. The mountian was now honey combed with Chambers. Prisons, armories, shipyards, factories, barracks, store rooms, munitions depos, and massive mines drilling up useful metals for producing machinerie to produce weapons.

The main buildings were built from most of what was left of the ships hull. The massive fortress walls were lined with plasma batteries from the ships weaponry. The centerpeice of the fortress was the chaos citdeal. The reds had gone back to blood gulch and had stripped everything to make the citdeal. It was a massive nightmare purple and black spire with dozens of light and heavy defensive guns lining it. The citdeal also housed the refurbished sheilds that had been upgraded by Shade and Simmons.

Shade turned to Sarge absorbing the blazing heat of the sun above.

Shade: How long until we have "it" survicable?

What Shade was talking about was a small freighter that had unwittingly come down to chat.

Sarge: Simmons has the jump drive figured out. It's one of them Colonial ships.

Shade: Well we had best see what they think of our next plan.

Shade summoned his soul eater.

Shade: Tell the men to pack their bags. We're going to Reach.

Suddenly there was a bllast of purple black chaos energy! Shade leapt back in suprise as a young woman wearing all black leather weilding two Fransica throwing axes appeared in front of the two of them! She had silver hair and grey eyes. She turned to face Shade a smile on her face.

??: Hi dad.

Shade froze for a second, then started to do the twitch, then he passed out.

* * *

Ranger24: Didn't see that one coming did ya'? What do you think? Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger24: Sorry for the wait but I was working some crap out. Anyways on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembrance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Thirty four years later... Shade war, Epsilon Eridani System, Reach, 0900 hours, day 1113 of the War  
**

Lieutenant Kanton "Hawkeye" Uchiha dove his mark V Warhawk deeper into the mess of Maruadur class fighters that Shade's warships had deployed. All about the battle raged as the United Worlds Defense Fleet did battle with Shade's armada of Kunia Knife shape Clan-ships.

The fleet that UWDF had deployed to hold Reach currently comprised of five Zues Class Battlestars, six Marathon class Cruisers, two Rebel Cylon Basestars, three CSS Class Battlecruisers, seven Firefly class carriers, seventeen Gorgon class destroyers, twenty-two Apoc Class frigates, five Defiant class Dreadnoughts, one Galactica class Battlestar, and of course Kanton's home ship the Pheonix class Battlestar_ Pheonix_. All told sixty-nine ships.

Of course Shade's fleet out numbered the defenders nearly three to one. Twenty-five Clan-ships, thrity-five captured Imperial II class star destoryers, forty-five Shadow class Gun boats, seven captured Cylon basestars, forty-two captured Covenant corvettes, thirty-seven Infiltrator class cruisers, and one Super Clan-ship. All told one hundred and ninety-two ships.

Suddenly his comm clattered to life and he recognized Nigel's voice.

Nigel: _This Hornet! I've got three bandits on my six! Need back up!_

Kanton's wing men or wing woman, Chiyo "Sandstorm" Nara pulled up alongside him in her Warhawk.

Chiyo: _Let's go save the kids butt._

Kanton: Rodger that moving to assist.

The two of them quickly isolated their squadron mate who had three Mauradur class fighter's on his tail. Kanton shivered staring at the mauradur's. Mauradur's were Shade's equivlent to the Warhawk and Viper. They were fast, heavily armed, and heavily armored. Even more dangerous were those piloting the Mauradur's. The back bone of Shade's military.

He shook these thoughts off as he lined up on the tail of one of the Mauradur's and opened up twelve rail guns blazing! In under three seconds the Mauradur exploded into a shower of metal and fire! Chiyo quickly lined up and gunned down the second but the third was putting a few rounds at Nigel!

Nigel:_ Get this guy off me!_

Kanton: I got him!

Kanton lined up but he knew that with the small amount of space between his target and Nigel that if he fired he might hit Nigel!

Kanton: Hornet, break right on my mark! Ready? BREAK!

Nigel turned hard right and the Mauradur tried to match him but Kanton unloaded some fifty rounds into the enemy fighter! It exploded into a shower of metal and fire as Nigel formed up with them,

Nigel: _Thanks guys._

Suddenly the squadron channel activated and Commandr Hera "Hybrid" Agathon's voice came over the comm line.

Hera:_ All squadron's this is_ Galactica _actual,_ Thermoplye's _defenses are down! Provide fighter support ASAP!_

Kanton: You heard the lady people form up and clean house!

The squadorn Kanton lead regrouped on him. Sixteen Warhawk mark V's formed up on his wings and they dove as one squadron to assist the wounded Marathon clas cruiser. As they approached some fifty Mauradur's and around one hundred Wasp class fighter bomber's swarmed the battered cruiser. It was listing to one side, only half it's point defense guns were firing, and only a squadron of Viper's and three Warhawk's were protecting it from the onslaught!

Kanton's squadron moved in and began gunning down dozen's of wasps and a few mauradurs here and there. A pair of Rebel Cylon raider's shot past being tailed by three Mauradur's as the battle continued to rage. Ships were on fire, venting atmosphere, or limping out of the main brawl.

Kanton spotted two wasps making a run on the battered cruisers main engine and dove in after them Chiyo following close. Chiyo was another survivior of the hidden villages, and was one of UWDF's best pilot's.

Chiyo: _Let's show these hype's they should never mess with UWDF!_

Kanton smirked as he opened up on the rear of the two wasps. The heavily armored ship took a couple of seconds to bring down before it went spiraling into a death roll and detonated meter's above the _Thermoplye's_ hull! Chiyo fired a missile at the second and blew out it's engine's sending it spiraling into a stray ship to ship missile!

Chiyo: _That'll learn ya!_

Suddenly the comm line came alive.

Officer 1: _All fighters! Clear the area! Repeat all fighters break! We're about to..._

Suddenly there was a flash off light and Kanton and Chiyo's Warhawks were catapuleted forward at intense speeds! Kanton struggled to right his bird and came out of the spin just in time to watch the cursier break apart. He watched in horror as the ship shattered into five massive burning chunks of metal!

Nigel: _OH MY GOD! THE _THERMOPLYE'S _GONE!_

At that moment the comm lines came alive with the screams of the dieing crew of the _Thermoplye_ as their ship's remains began to plummet into Reach's atmosphere...

**Present day, Battlestar_ Pheonix_, Starboard flight pod, 0804 hours day 1**

Kanton watched as the mix of Sanghelli and human crewmen moved the new warhawk mark II fighters into their berths. The mark II's were a step up from the warhawk Ranger had flown over sanctumn. They had six Rail guns, more advanced missile targeting and guidance systems, and much more armor then Ranger's warhawk mark I.

Kanton new where the ship was going. Ranger was taking the other authors on a trip to Reach while the ship went through its first overhaul and matenice inspection. Of course it had taken a while for Ranger to get more than five of the author's to want to come along. Kanton was pretty sure the promiise to Reach's famous white sand beachs had been the swing point.

The past few months had been odd for him. Training under Ranger in the ways of a Twilight warrior, fighting fangirls, and nearly being taken hostage by the Anti Syndicate and his dark spartan's. But the oddest had been being on the ship he had spent the most recent three years of his life aboard.

Being in the past he hoped would give him the chance to make there be a chance that the horrible events that haunted him in his waking and sleeping hours wouldn't happen for real. But he knew only a little about Shade's rise to power. Only the war was something he knew a great deal about. The war that had claimed the lives of almost all of the passangers aboard this vessel.

Sighing he made his way out of the hanger and made his way up to the ships lounge/bar/resturant. It wasn't the ready room but it was a place to chill. Inside were mostly the crew of the ship but amongst them were most of the author's on this trip. The Shadow Syndicate, Juleit, Airnaruto, and E-witch were playing poker with a group of veterans from the RVB war. Iron-Mantis was having a drink with TLsouldude and his brothers while they listened to the jukebox.

The lounge/bar/resturant was about the size of your standard Apple Bee's. It had a bar, seaiting and tables, a kitchen on the end of the bar, a juke box in the corner, a couple of arcade games and a couch. Kanton suddenly felt his head grow a bit dizzy as someone called his name.

TSS: Hey! Kanton!

He turned around shaking off the memoriers that threatened to overwhelm him again. TSS waved him over.

TSS: Care to join in?

Kanton smiled remembering all of the few hours of down time he and his squadron mates had enjoyed here.

Kanton: Alright I'm in.

He sat down at the table as TSS dealt out the cards for the next round.

**??, Reki Balance of Knowledge, ?? hours**

Reki gasped for breatth spluttering as he opened his eyes. He was in some sort of goo tank in a dark room. Standing over him was a man in orange armor. He recoginzed him as Grif one of the reds and Shade's vehicle speacilist.

Grif: Hey Simmons! It worked!

Simmons the marron armored red who was Shade's technical officer entered the room.

Simmons: Really? He's alive?

Grif: Yeah! Once again me preforming CPR for a head shot saves the day.

Simmons: Even though he's been clincly dead for two days now.

Reki glanced about confused.

Reki: What... Where am I?

Simmons: Oh well Shade feels you might still be useful so he had Grif do his freaky life giving mouth to mouth and I revitalized you with this captured Cylon resurection tank. Cool huh?

Reki groaned.

Reki: This sucks.

Grif: Trust me it'll be a lot worse when.

Suddenly the door opened and in enter Shade followed by the young woman with white hair.

Grif: Oh. Speak of the devil.

Reki tried to push himself out of the tank but his arms were strapped down. Shade smirked leaning over the tank.

Shade: Hello there.

Reki gulped.

Shade: Oh no need to fret. I once again need your help.

He rested his hands on the sides of the tank.

Shade: I need to know everything about the twilight warriors.

A third person entered and Reki gapsed. It was the Bronze Centipede who crossed his arms a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter. Next time. More flash backs and I finally show up in this story! Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranger24: Hit a lazy spell sorry. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Battlestar_ Pheonix_, CIC, 1002 hours day 1**

Ranger24 glanced to his left and right as he entered tthe ships CIC. It was pretty empty now as everyone in the crew was preparing for extended shore leave. Currently on the bridge were himself, Dark Magicainmon, Hikari, Alter Shead, and Ranger's usual bridge team. Martin Ethan the ships tactical officer was just siting down at his console, while the Sanghelli communications officer Sasa'mat was futsing with the comm line. Ethan glanced up from his console.

Ethan: Sir we will be exiting slipspace in two minutes.

Ranger nodded.

Ranger: Very good. You ready to bring our network down for the overhaul?

Ethan: Yes sir.

Darkmagicainmon: Hey why do you have to bring your computer networks down for a refit?

Ranger sat down in the recently installed captain's chair.

Ranger: Well, it's stanard percedure that when a ship goes in all system's are seperated to allow for individual diagnostics. If they were linked we might miss something.

DM nodded.

Darkmagicainmon: So what's Reach like?

Ranger smiled.

Ranger: Well after the war the UNSC had thousands of displaced people from the outer and inner colonies as well as a few hundred POW's handed over by the elites. When the Colonail remnant arrived over earth it was decided that earth was to crowded to have the colonials and the displaced live there. So the Reach restoration project was begun.

Alter: I thought Reach was glassed during the war?

Ranger: Not entirely, a small chunk remained near the northern continents mountains. The covenant spared this spot to allow for an ecavation of forerunner artifacts on the surface. The small chunk spread out wards and began to reinvigorate the plnet. Once the UNSC and covenant seperatist drove the brutes out they began a massive restoration of Reach. It's currently the home of over five hundred million colonists from the outer collonies, the thirty-nine thousand surviviors of the colonies of kobol, and the cylon rebels.

Darkmagicainmon: Wow.

Ranger smirked as he glanced at the tactical display.

Ranger: Trust me wait till you see how well they restored the planet.

Ethan: Dropping out of slipspace in five... Four... Three... Two... One.

The was a lurch as the ship entered real space. Ethan switched on the radar.

Ethan: We have comfirmation we are on the edge of Epsilon Eridani.

Sasa'mat: Sir we are being hailed, its the Battlestar_ Galactica._

Ranger: On screen.

The main LCD came to life as a man in his mid sixties appear. He had greying hair, sharp eyes, and wore wire rim glasses. Anyone on the bridge could recognize the famous admiral William Adama. Well everyoe except the authors.

Adama: _Battlestar _Pheonix,_ this_ Galactica _actual, transmit IDC and wait for comfirmation._

DM raised an eyebrow as Sasa'mat turned to Ranger. He leaned over to the later.

Darkmagicainmon: IDC?

Ranger rolled his eyes.

Ranger: Identification code.

Darkmagicainmon: Oh.

Ranger: Sasa'mat transmit IDC.

Fapad: Cookies?

DM literally jumped as the diminuative grunt that Ranger had picked up at Sanctumn offered him a plate of cookies. He took one slowly.

Darkmagicainmon: Thanks.

The grunt grinned and offered the tray to Alter and Hikari. Both took a cookie without question, the grunt the ran out of the CIC. DM took a bit out of his cookie.

Darkmagicainmon: Not bad.

Alter: Ditto.

Suddenly the purple transforming Pokemon jumped out from the same door Fapad had just exited! Before it could do anything however there was a bang and the pokemon fell dead. DM almost dropped his cookie as Ranger muttered a curse as he holistered his pistol.

Ranger: Damn things.

The three authors stared at him for a moment before he shrugged.

Ranger: What? They're annoying.

**Battlestar _Pheonix_****_, _Bar/Resturant, 1004 hours day 1**

Kanton sighed as he pushed the chips over in TSS's direction. The Vampire smirked.

TSS: Never gamble with a vampire.

Kanton rubbed his temples.

Kanton: I should've remembered that.

Juleit: What do you mean?

Kanton sighed as he looked into the the glass of coke infront of him as he got lost down memorey lane.

**Thirty-three years later, Battlestar_ Pheonix,_ Bar/Resturant, 1232 hours day 1102 of the war.**

Kanton groaned as he pushed his chips towards the ships XO for the third time that night. Chiyo snickered as her friend lost even more money.

Chiyo: Told you you should have folded.

Kanton: Oh shut up.

Chiyo smirked pushing her black hair over her shoulder.

Chiyo: Hey I've got the brains of two ninja genius in here.

Kanton sighed and set the bottle of coke he'd been about to drink from down. Chiyo instantly realized her mistake.

Chiyo: Sorry, didn't mean to bring up the past.

??: No one said you should.

They both glanced at the XO Lt. Colonel The Shadow Syndicate. He had aged well, espacilly with the fact he was a vampire. Even though he was in his late forties he looked like he was in his late twenties.

TSS: But that doesn't mean you shouldn't remember.

**Present.**

Kanton: It's nothing.

TSS frowned which was rare for the vampire.

TSS: Thats a dead lie.

Kanton sighed. He didn't have to answer though as Ranger's voice came over the intercomm.

Ranger: _All hands, we have just docked with New Kobol ship yards. Everyone going groundside please make your way to the hanger decks._

Kanton smiled as he stood up.

Kanton: I guess the story will have to wait.

**??, Reki Blance of knowledge, ??**

Reki: And thats it.

Reki was strapped down to a small wooden chair while Shade, Bronze Centipedi, and the strange woman listened to him. Shade frowned.

Shade: So you have almost no knowledge of how the Twilight Warrior's sealed the evil Energy?

Reki shrugged.

Reki: Apart from the fact that they used one of the holy seven to seal it up nothing.

Bronze frowned.

Bronze: Then why is it that the bow can only release pockets of evil energy and not the whole thing?

Reki: I don't know! Look most of the records about the Twilight Warrior's are very old and very vague. I couldn't tell you any more than what I just did. It's possible they used more than just the bow to seal it.

??: That they did.

The Woman stood up letting her silver hair flow behind her.

??: The Twilight Warrior's were always rather secretive. Even the church of the Holy light has little information on them and they were their arch enemies.

Shade: And Drake had nothing in his records, I searched them all. Nothing in them that I didn't already know.

Bronze stood up and began to pace the room.

Bronze: So what do we do now?

Shade pressed a button on the table.

Shade: Take the balanace away.

Grif and Simmon's entered, then unstrapped Reki and grabbed him by the arms and lifted him out of the chir.

Shade: Put him back in his cell.

Reki groaned. He almost wished he hadn't been revived.

**Reach atmosphere, Just over new Kobol City, 1031 hours day 1**

DM stared wide eyed as the pelican dropped in low over the city. It was still under construction in some places but it was still an impressive site with a mix of mediterrain influenced building blended with more modern styles. Ranger stood next to him and smiled.

Ranger: Impressive isn't it?

Darkmagicainmon: Yeah.

Ranger: We'll be touching down soon so get ready for some sit seeing.

In less than a minute the pelican touched down at an air strip near the city. The runway was lined with hangers filled with Colonial mark VII vipers and Colonial Raptor's. DM clambered out of the back along with the other authors and stared about as techninans pushing dollies moved from hanger to hanger. Ranger grinned as he stepped forward.

Ranger: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Reach.

??: Excuse me.

Ranger turned about to see a woman with blonde hair and wearing a colonail Dress uniform make her way over to them. Ranger instantly recognized Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace.

Starbuck: Which one of you is Ranger24?

Ranger raised his hand.

Ranger: Me.

Starbuck grabbed him by the shoulder.

Starbuck: You're coming with me pal.

Ranger: Wait what?

She began to drag him away from the group.

Ranger: Hey if this is about the smuggling charges, I swear I no longer have connections to the colonail black market!

Starbuck: The president has a job for you dumbass.

Ranger: Oh.

He glanced back at the slightly confused authors.

Ranger: Yeah just get a map, I'll be back soon.

DM galanced at TSS.

Darkmagicainmon: Black market?

TSS sighed.

TSS: I'll tell you guys about it later.

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time I have a meeting with the colonail president while the authors try to find their way around the city, read and review!**

**Also TSS I need to know if Anti-Syn is staying at the ark.**

**And came someone tell me what the seven holies are? Then I'll tell you what I've decided on whether or not Shade will get one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranger24: Finally a new chapter! Sorry it took so long I was in a lazy spell.**

**(Warning: Spoilers for season 4 of BSG!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Immortals and meetings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Kobol city, 1038 hours day 1**

DM looked over the map with the other authors and Kanton.

Darkmagicainmon: Okay so where do you guys want to go first?

Iron-Mantis: What have we got to choose from?

Darkmagicainmon: Let's see… there's the Colonail history museumn, a couple dozen war memorials, the Helena Cain Memorial military academny, and then there's the city park.

Hikari: Yeah I think the park sounds best.

Suddenly Kanton started moving away from the group hands in his pockets.

E-witch: Hey were's he going?

Kanton: I got stuff to do. I'll meet you guys at the hotel.

He made his way down a street glancing about as dozens of people walked about their daily business. The colonials had built this city as a sign of hope for the future. Sorrow gnawed at his gut as he thought of how Reach had fallen.

**Shade war, Battlestar Pheonix, 1423 hours, day 1114 of the war**

_TSS: All hands make ready to jump!_

_Kanton pulled himself out of his batter warhawk the second it was in the landing bay. The hanger was darkened by damaged lights and chaos reigned. Technicains movedabout in the chaos trying to get the landed fighters stowed away._

_Chiyo Already had her helmet off as the ship shook from another impact. The full retreat from reach was underway now. Chiyoo cursed as she glanced over to him._

_Chiyo: You know I was just getting started out there._

_Kanton: Yeah sure…_

_Suddenly roof of the hanger deck shook as somethinbg hit it hard. Kanton glanced up._

_Kanton: What the hell?_

_TSS: All Hand prepare to repel boarders in the starboard flight pod!_

_At that moment a bulk head door blew open killing a marine standing next to it! Out of shadows came a stream of plasma that cut down several technitains! Everyone dove for cover knowing what had just arrived. Out of the smoke steped four figures clad in black hayabusa armour. Each one had a wrist mounted plasma rifle which they raised towards the people gathered in the hanger._

_Chiyo smashed a supply crate open and brought out a heavy machine gun!_

_Chiyo: Don't just stand there, Light 'em up!!_

_Everyone open up full force filling space between the deck crew, pilots, and marines and the immortal hybrids. The hybrids however soaked up the inbound fire their shields taking all of the hits! Then the immortals raised their arms up and began returning fire! Highly accurate plasma bursts cut down tech's and pilots!_

_Kanton switched from regular rounds and then fired an explosive round! The recoil threw him to the ground but the high explosive bullet slammed into the immortal he'd targeted, sending it sprawling to the ground. His small victory turned sour however as the immortal just got right back up._

_Kanton: These things just don't die!_

_He fired off a second round which had the same effect as the first! The immortal stood right back up and open fired on him! He dove for cover as plasma boiled through an unfortunate marine standing beside him. There had to be some way to kill these things! Before they had faced immortals from the cockpit of a warhawk, there they had the edge._

_Suddenly an idea popped into Kanton's head as Chiyo tossed aside the empty machine gun!_

_Kanton: Chiyo, get in your bird!_

_Chiyo: What?!_

_Kanton: Just do it!_

_He ran out into the open!_

_Kanton: Hey assholes! Over here!_

_The immortals all turned to face him the blasted a few people out of their way and then made their way towards Kanton who made several hand signs quickly!_

_Kanton: Fire style!: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!_

_A stream of flames shot out his mouth smothering the immortals! The passed through the fire barely even slowed by Kanton's attack! Kanton however grinned._

_Kanton: Chiyo, now!_

_At that moment Chiyo opened fire with her warhawks cannons! The rail rounds riped apart the immortals, shattering their shields and then punching through the armor! Chiyo emptied every last round she had before the four immortals fell dead blood pooling about them._

**Present day.**

Kanton shook of the memoery with a shudder. They had lost twenty six people in that one fire fight and another twelve more critcally wounded.

Kanton: I will never let it happen.

He just wondered how far he'd have to go to stop Shade.

**??, Reki balance of knowledge, ??**

Reki groaned as he was roused from his sleep. His body ached all over and he knew it would only get worse as the day went by. Standing over him was the silver haired woman who worked with Shade. She had a sadistic smirk on her face as he groaned.

??: So do you want to talk about anything today?

Reki muttered a curse. The woman frowned and pulled out one of her throwing axe's. Then she swung it into his leg! Reki cried out in agony as blood coated the axe's blade.

??: How about now?

Reki gritted his teeth bitting back the pain.

Reki: What do you want to know.

She smirked.

??: Tell me about the holy seven. And the only weapon that can stand against them.

Reki: I told you already I don't know anything.

She frowned and swung her second axe into his leg! He screamed in agony.

**New Kobol City, Presidental office, 1102 hours day 1**

Ranger shifted uneasily as he waited out side the office of the president of the twelve colonies. Today seemed to be a slow day and the receptionist looked half asleep when Captian Thrace had dragged him in. At the door to the office were two colonial marines rifles at ease. They had already stripped him of all of his weapons, which had taken some time. They even had him remove his gauntlets and boots.

The door opened to the office and Ranger quickly stepped inside. The room was bare of decoration and the office was furnished with only a desk, chair, a couch, and a stool. Behind the desk sat President Leland ,Lee, Joseph Adama, son of Admiral Adama. Lee glanced up from the stack of paper's he was looking over.

Lee: Ah Mister Ranger.

Ranger: You know that's not my real name.

Lee: Yes but I assume in your profession keeping your name secret is critcal.

Ranger: It is.

Lee: Please sit.

Ranger sat down on the stole. Lee rested his hands on the desk.

Lee: I'm sorry about interrupting your vacation before it could start.

Ranger shrugged.

Ranger: Eh it's okay.

Lee: Well we need someone with your expertise.

Ranger frowned.

Lee: You're a mercenary, and by such you have a certain amount of politcail immunity.

Ranger: Okay…

Lee leaned forward.

Lee: We have a politcaly sensitive situation. Several days ago one of the Sagitarron enclaves twenty miles out of the city was found empty. The refugees were gone.

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: And people supect the cylon rebels have something to do with it?

Lee: Bingo.

Ranger: And you need me to investigate?

Lee: Excatly.

Ranger smirked.

Ranger: I'll do it.

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time the Author's meet a new "friend", I go to investigate the empty enclave, and Kanton gets kidnapped.**

**Also if you want to have me appear in your stories with curse mark level 2 get the damn description right! My skin doesn't go red! It goes grey! It looks scarier that we. My twilight power goes nuts and red isn't twilight. Shade's curse mark level 2 will be revealed soon.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger24: Let's all give a big cheer to Roscoso for ripping off author fighters darkness unleashed even more! Wake up people and smell the plagiarism! If he would give a damn apology to me on the subject of him stealing my story and my characters I wouldn't be so pissed!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Riddles in the mud.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Kobol City Park, 1523 hours day 1.**

"Well this was a bad idea." Hikari muttered.

The authors were huddled under a hand full of umbrella's they'd bought as rain lashed down about them. They were making their way to somewhere with shelter from the storm. TSS muttered a few choices curses as they trundled across a rain washed street.

They finally reached the awning of a café. They rushed inside of the café shaking themselves dry. The café was quiet but well light; a few people were using computers or sipping coffee. The clerk behind the counter had his back turned and the authors paid no heed as they slumped down in chairs around tables. DM gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his chair.

"So you're the famous Author fighter's?" Said a voice behind him. DM glanced at the speaker. A young woman with silver hair and eyes. She was dressed in a grey suit and had a laptop on her table. DM nodded.

"Yes we are. And you would be?"

She smiled.

"Belinda Rosolo, Jr. Archeologist at Kobol University."

"A pleasure." He held out his hand which she shook. At that moment TSS tapped him on the shoulder.

"Careful," he whispered, "these sorts of people are always up to something."

Belinda raised an eyebrow.

"And some might say the same of vampires. But I'm not interested in that. I'm more interested in Forunner relics. I hear you guy's had a little scrape over the famous Sanctum site."

DM cringed. The memory of the fighting at Sanctum was painful. Shade, Ranger's darkside, had lured them into a trap. He'd nearly finished them all off. If Ranger hadn't stepped in when he did… No, he shook his head. He wasn't going to remember that nightmare of dealing with Shade.

"Maybe but I'm really not the one to talk to about that. Ranger would be your man on the subject of the Forunner's."

Her eyes flashed.

"Ah, the Twilight warrior. I'd heard that one still moved about in the open."

DM frowned. "What do you mean by in the open?"

Belinda laughed.

"The Twilight warrior's maybe a dieing breed but they are not yet extinct. I now that a handful still live, hidden from their enemies. Surely your friend must have told you." She said an eyebrow raised.

DM glanced at TSS who stayed silent merely watching the exchange.

"I haven't asked him about it."

She smiled.

"Well could I talk with him then?"

DM shrugged. "I don't know where he is, though he's probably being rather secretive."

**Reach, several miles from Kobol city, 1530 hours day 1**

Ranger: _**"Life is a highway!**_

_**And I want to ride it**_

_**All night long."**_

Ranger rode his Mongoose across the dirt track roads about Kobol city. The dirt tracks were now muddy lines in the earth as rain lashed at him. He had his cloak's hood up as mud flew into the air behind him. Ranger preferred the wind in his face, but rain was a pain in the ass.

The city was slowly disappearing in the distance. The refugee's from Saggitarron were rather acceptant of a large distance from their colonial brethren, and earth born cousins

When the colonials had encountered the UNSC there had been a nasty back lash religious wise. Earth had long left the colonial religion, which was basically the Greek gods and goddess's. This lead too much anger amongst such groups as the Gemonese and the Saggitarron's. Both groups were highly religious, some had called for settling else where.

The ailing President Laura Roslin had done her best to deal with the problem by just settling on Reach and limiting the contact with UNSC. When Lee had taken office he knew that they needed the UNSC's help to survive but took measures to keep colonial culture alive. The UNSC didn't mind the request for Autonomy at all.

Still many colonial citizens settled into enclaves far from the city. UNSC personnel weren't permitted near the enclaves and UNSC goods were searched before entering the enclaves. For Lee to permit Ranger to go near one was a huge political risk.

Lee had been good for the colonial's. His time in the colonial Legislative branch, the Quorum, and his previous experience as interim president of the colonies. He had the support of minorities in the colonials as well as people in the military. So thus far the colonials were doing well.

As he rode he could finally see the distant outskirts of the enclave. It had a wooden fence around it that enclosed a small ring of houses. Ranger slowed the engines before coming to a full halt. The gate had no sign of being forced open recently. A sign had been posted saying, Danger do not enter.

He swung himself of the mongoose and yanked out his keys. He rested a hand on the hilt of his sword as he stepped through the gate. Inside, water pooled in the square. Small out door shops were soaked through. Mud was covering everything around him. The rain was obliterating any tracks.

He took tours around the houses. There was little sign of a struggle. One house had a shattered window, one door was kicked down, and there was one knocked over store stall. He sighed scratching his forehead. Anything that might point to who had done this act was being washed away. Nothing could be seen with the naked eye….

Slowly he gathered power to him; a pressure began to build around his eyes.

"Twilight sight!" He shouted! Then his eyes flashed open and they were silver grey instead of their usual dark brown. To his eyes however everything was being stripped away. The cover used by the perpetrator was being ripped apart revealing everything. Blood stain in the wood of houses, places where people had fallen stunned, and in a corner something short and thin.

He moved towards it and dug through the mud until he could feel the cold steel of a blade. He released his power and his eyes cleared. It was a throwing knife of common make. He continued to brush off mud until he felt his breath catch in his throat.

There on the knife was the symbol of the crow. He'd scene it once before, in the hands of Shade's shadow assassin's.

**Reach, Kobol City, 1612 hours day 1**

Kanton made his way down the streets, the hood of the cloak Ranger had given him. He was in groused in his own thoughts. He passed a woman and a child rush past trying to find shelter from the storm. He smiled but then felt a stab of remorse as memories began floating to the surface.

**Shade war, UWDF CAP, 0890 hours day 685.**

Kanton glanced out the right side of his warhawk as he flew passed the small group of civilian ships evacuating from Radiant Garden. The fleet had been lucky to drive off Shade's early attack. Now a small battle group was dealing with the evacuation. Shade would be back and this time he wouldn't show any mercy.

Chiyo's warhawk pulled up along side his. She looked a little odd in the contoured flight suit meant for warhawk pilots. They were flying their first actual combat mission. Chiyo looked more than a little bored with flying the CAP.

"_My god if these ships moved any slower we'd have to tow them to safety._"

Kanton gave a weak smile. "Hey why do you think we aren't using them?"

Chiyo smiled.

"True enough."

A slight whine was heard by Kanton. He glanced at his control panel. He was close to bingo fuel.

"Sandstorm, I just hit bingo fuel time for us to head back to the barn."

Chiyo gave a sigh of relief. "_'Bout damn time._"

Kanton switched frequency to the Phoenix.

"Phoenix, this is Hawkeye. We have bingo fuel were coming home."

"_Rodger that, Foghorn and Yeoman are in route to take over._" The LSO replied.

"Rodger that Phoenix. Hawkeye out." Kanton said setting his hands on the yoke of his warhawk.

The two warhawks broke off from the civilian convoy and began to head back towards the Phoenix from which issued two fresh warhawks.

"_As soon as we get back I'm going to get some grub and then some rack time_." Chiyo said in bored tones.

"Amen to that…" Suddenly Kanton's display screamed an alarm! Collision immenate!

"What the…?" He said glancing up.

At that moment thirty two Mauradurs burst into existence ahead off him! Kanton cursed and swerved left clearing his guns! Chiyo did a similar maneuver spitting out a spray of curses!

"Phoenix, I have thirty Bandits right on top of me! Requesting immediate assistance! Over!" Kanton shouted over the wireless as the Mauradurs moved to intercept!

"_Understood, scrambling reinforcements. You and Sandstorm get your asses back here now!_" The LSO replied, apparently trying to stay calm.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kanton shot back.

Kanton gunned his engines and shot away from the Marauders. Chiyo followed right behind him! He glanced over his shoulder to see six Marauders right on his tail! The six hostiles began firing in bursts, tracers burning crackling paths of light about him. Ahead of him the two reinforcement Warhawks were now being joined by about twenty others.

Chiyo suddenly screamed over the wireless! Kanton glanced towards her bird. Her lower left wing had been blown off and she was spinning wildly! Kanton curse and dove into support her! The first Marauder lined up on his gun sight and he pulled the trigger on the dagger shaped fighter.

The Marauder took the first second of hits before detonating explosively! The other four chasing Chiyo broke off their attack but one turned straight at him! Kanton open fire and his opponent returned fire. Tracers whizzed past each other as Kanton shot towards the enemy! The Marauder's were still tailing him and opened fire. Bullets slashed gashes in the armor plates of the warhawk.

Then half a second before Kanton hit his enemy he pulled up sharply. The marauder pilot surprised by the maneuver was to slow to match it before the rounds of the marauder's tailing him ripped apart their comrade. Kanton smirked but out of nowhere dozens of rounds slashed into his warhawk!

The Marauder's that had been tailing Chiyo had opened up on him! An alarm klaxon blared as he realized that one of the rounds had cut the main fuel line to his starboard engine! His warhawk spun terribly, slamming him against one side of the cockpit! Then as his spin slowed he saw a Marauder coming at him from above a missile ready…

Suddenly rail rounds ripped the Marauder in half! Out from below came Chiyo, not one with missing but two! How she'd pulled that off without getting killed Kanton didn't want to know. She shot upwards her fighter a little unstable and a lot less maneuverable.

"_YEAH! COME ON MOTHER F#CKERS!!_" She shouted as she opened up with sporadic gun fire.

She turned sharply and went straight at the warhawks tailing Kanton. It would be suicide though; she was up against nine Marauders' at once! At that moment however the cavalry arrived as the rest of the warhawks arrived and began attacking the Marauder's.

"_Took your damn time._" Chiyo muttered.

Foghorn, the lead pilot shot back. "_Hey is that any way to talk to the people who just saved your ass?_"

Kanton gave a sigh of relief. Then his warhawk drifted so that he was in view of the civilian convoy. A chill settled into his stomach. The rest of the Marauder's were closing in on the civilian convoy! Kanton hit his radio but the outbound was out.

He could only watch in horror as the marauder's unleashed a hail of missiles on the civilian's. The missiles slammed into the hulls of the lightly armored and shielded ships. Explosions rocked all of the vessels until several exploded. Then the Marauder's loosed a second volley and several more ships exploded.

The warhawk's moved into assist but they were too late. Half the Marauder's were already jumping away. The rest engaged the inbound warhawks. One warhawk exploded as it took a full stream of rounds. But the remaining Marauder's were either destroyed or escaped. Behind them was a large amount of destruction.

Of twenty civilian ships, half had been destroyed in the opening burst. Of the half that was left a third had been destroyed by the second volley. Only a third of the ships were left. Men, woman, children, wounded, ill, elderly, all killed by Shade's will. Kanton felt his hatred for the darkside burn more than ever. First the darkside had taken his family and now he had killed whole families.

**Present **

Kanton shook off the memories. Why was it everything about this time forced him to remember the horror's of the war?

Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him. He whirled around yanking out his forty five service pistol. There was nothing. Cautiously he holstered the weapon. He turned to head on down the street when he suddenly felt something hit him on the back of the head! He feel forward onto the concrete and knew no more.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay that's the chapter. Next time I get to have a little fun.**

**Also I have noticed that some people get confused over my character. Some think I'm a Dunedian, or a ranger of Middle earth. I have to explain this. You see on my profile page I meant that the style of ranger was more middle earth esque but that's because Twilight Warrior's dress in similar manner to the ranger's of middle earth. Well what did you expect? Twilight warriors to be knight's in shining armor? We have more in common with Aragorn, Dante (Devil May Cry), and Faramir than Lancelot. We go between the obviously better looking Balances and the terrifying Darksides. Get that people? Cause I'm not saying it twice! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranger24: Okay new chapter two days in a row. Go me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Broken blade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, deserted refugee enclave, 1615 hours day 1**

Ranger put the knife in his pouch then made his way back to his mongoose. The Shadow Assassin's only served one person and one person only. Shade, Ranger's own darkside was up to something and was here on Reach. He sighed slipping out the enclave gate.

"So much for a relaxing vacation." He muttered to himself. He inserted the keys into the mongoose's ignition.

Suddenly the ground about him shook and Ranger grabbed onto Mongoose's handle bars for support. He glanced up to see, coming out of the north, a massive Storm Rider heartless! It roared and sped down towards him!

Ranger stood there silently until nearly the last second when he jumped out of the way just avoiding being eaten! He rolled to his feet and yanked out his bow! Fitting an arrow to the string he fired! The arrow struck the heartless in the side of it's head! The Storm rider roared in pain and leapt back into the air leaving Ranger to fight it from the ground.

Truth be told Ranger had never faced a Storm Rider, killing heartless he normally left to others since he rarely dealt with anything too serious in the way of heartless. Still a lack of experience didn't deter him. With a grin he pulled out another arrow and fit it to the string.

"Well it looks like today just got interesting!" He said releasing the arrow at the heartless which dove to its left to avoid the shot. Ranger frowned pulling out one arrow then began to gather his power to the arrow head. The curse mark on his neck prickled as he accessed his darkness. Ignoring it he focused on the arrow as it glowed silver grey. He raised his bow into the air, took aim, and released shouting, "Twilight arrow!"

The arrow shot upwards and slammed into the joint of the Storm rider's left wing. The arrow exploded and the Storm rider was buffeted by the blast. It was still airborne however so Ranger sighed knocking another arrow.

"Guess it's time to break out the big guns." He muttered as all of the arrows in his quiver vanished and then the one arrow on his bow string glowed a brilliant silver. Than he yanked it back and fired with a shout of, "Twilight Volley!"

The arrow shot upwards and the exploded into all of the arrows in Ranger's quiver! The storm rider couldn't dodge the barrage and it was stuck more than a pin cushion. Then the arrows exploded and the Storm rider came tumbling out of the air. As it fell Ranger ran towards it's most likely crash site. He yanked out his long sword and it glittered as lightning light up the sky!

The Storm Rider hit the ground with a crack of thunder then shook it self out of it's disorientation just in time to see Ranger leaping at it's head, sword in hand! He slashed at it with a mighty two handed stroke and the creature's head was thrown against the ground and bounced into the air! Before it could recover Ranger swung his sword up and bashed the monsters head further into the air. Then he brought his blade behind his back.

"Thousand Slash!" He shouted before unleashing the attack! The Storm Rider's head was tossed around like a rag doll as he hacked at it! Dark energy leaked from every wound as Ranger slashed it one thousand times! At the one thousandth slash he brought his sword in and underhand stroke and bashed the creature upside it's head!

"Blast off!" Ranger shouted with a laugh as the monster was thrown back by the force of his blow! The creature recovered faster than he expected and gave him a swipe of it's claws! He was to slow to counter as it wrapped it's claws around him and raised him up to it's face roaring. Ranger's sword fell from his hands and splashed into the mud!

Ranger however yanked out his pistols just as it was about to devour him! He took aim with his M6C and Desert Eagle then unleashed a stream of lead into the heartless eyes! It howled in agony as dark energy sprayed from its wounds! Then Ranger yanked out a plasma grenade, armed it, and hurled it into the creatures mouth!

He covered his eyes just in time to protect himself from the light of the blast. The Storm Rider gave a groan as it collapsed to the ground. Ranger pushed the dieing creatures claws off him. He wiped his hands off and picked up his fallen sword.

Then the Storm Rider moaned and struggled to move. Ranger sighed. If he killed it, it would just come back as another type. If he let it live he would have to fight it again. There was one way to stop that without using a keyblade which he didn't have. He wiped his sword on the creatures claws then he sheathed it. The thing was he hadn't done what he was about to do for years.

Then he rested his hand on the dieing creatures head. He closed his eye and sent a burst of twilight energy through his hand. The twilight energy pushed its way through the hollow darkness and went into the creature's heart. Then the Storm Rider glowed a bright silver and then it's form shifted. Ranger shut his eyes to shield himself from the light.

When he opened them and electric blue spear was in his hands. It had cloud designs on it and it's tip was shaped with a golden lightning bolt. Ranger spun the spear and lightning crackled through the air as he spun it. Then he grinned and swung it around and there was clap of thunder! He thrust it out and a lighting bolt flew from the spear tip and struck a bush! The fire was quickly destroyed by the rain. Ranger spun the spear over his head and brought it down with a thunk on the ground. He smirked raising his new shadow arm.

**??, Kanton, ?? day 1**

Kanton groaned and opened his eyes. The back of his head throbbed. He looked around to see he was in a dimly light room. Standing over him was a familiar face to him but he'd never meet this one in person. Anti TSS frowned at him.

"Do you know where you are?" Anti TSS asked him.

Kanton nodded. "The Ark."

Anti TSS's eyes flashed as he glanced at dark Spartan 97. Kanton seemed a little more comfortable now. Anti TSS turned back to the Twilight Warrior in training.

"I guess I should just cut through the crap with you kid." He leaned forward glaring at Kanton. "I want you to tell me everything, about Shade's conquest."

Kanton's eyes darkened and the color seemed to drop from his face. His faced turned downward.

"Where do you want to start?" He whispered. Anti TSS blinked in surprise.

"Wait I don't have to torture you?" He said in confusion?

Kanton shook his head.

"You'd better get comfortable, this will take a while." He said and Anti TSS pulled up a chair.

"Tell me the war from the beginning." Anti TSS said.

Kanton gazed at the ceiling gathering his thoughts before he began speaking.

"Thirty one years from this time, Ranger24 went on a mission into what was left of Fangirl territory. He'd received reports of unusual activity. He went alone in a Raptor. He stayed in contact for about two weeks before he vanished." He starred at his feet with a dark look on his face.

"The search lasted six weeks before they found the raptor pretty badly shot up, his cloak was found blood stained, and the ship was ransacked. At that point he was declared KIA. You should've seen the funeral. The authors were really shook up. The Shadow Syndicate left the group after that and joined up with the military." Kanton then looked The Anti Syndicate in the eyes. His green eyes were hard and cold.

"Three months after the funeral, I was on my way home from a late night study group at the academy. I was half way home when the bombs began to fall."

**Leaf village, 31 years ahead, 2123 hours.**

A much younger Kanton walked own the dark streets of the leaf village a heavy pack on his back.

"I looked up and there were these flashes in the sky." Kanton Narrated.

The younger Kanton glanced at the sky as several dozen bright flashes appeared in the clear night sky. Then hundreds of black dots began descending down towards the village the younger Kanton frowned. Several more flashes appeared in the sky.

"I didn't know it yet but our orbital defense fleet was being wiped out." Kanton continued. "And then all hell broke loose."

As the younger Kanton watched the black dots were revealed to be hundreds of fighters, fangirls wasps and strange dagger shaped aircraft. Then a missile launched from a wasp and it slammed into the building next to Kanton who was thrown back by the concussion! He lay there staring about as the terror of Shade's attack began.

"I was just stunned for an hour. I hardly cared to move as all the noise just happened around me. I would have stayed that way if he hadn't come." Kanton said.

The younger Kanton glances up to see a much older Neji standing over him. Neji shouted something at him but his voice was blurred. Kanton just blinked in confusion before Neji smacked him across the face.

"Get up damnit!" Neji shouted at a now alert Kanton. Another bomb went off and there was heard several screams of terror. Neji pulled Kanton to his feet.

"Get your self to an evac point!" Neji shouted.

"I never got to answer him." Kanton whispered.

At that moment several drop ships fell upon the burning village and out of one leapt several soldiers with spear shaped weapons. One of them took aim at Neji and fired! Neji attempted to block the attack with rotation but was to slow, the plasma bolt struck Neji square in the chest and the Hyugga prodigy fell dead. The younger Kanton ran for it trying to escape the killings as the horror of war came down on him.

**Reach, Twenty miles from Kobol city, 1637 hours day 1 **

Ranger drove back to the city at full speed his mongoose engines roaring at the strain he was placing on them. He had to get to the city and warn the others.

Unknown to Ranger four figures in varying shades of red armor were watching him next to a warthog and a covenant Ghost. Grif pulled his head away from the scope of his sniper rifle. "Yep its him." He said to the other reds.

Sarge cocked his shot gun. "Excellent work Simmons."

"Thank you sir!" Simmons, Sarge's kiss ass, replied.

"What? I'm the one who found…" Grif started but Sarge pointed his shot gun into Grif's face.

"Shut up dirt bag. Get in the damn warthog." Sarge said shaking the shot gun in the direction of the warthog. Grif groaned but hopped into the driver's seat. Simmons got on the Machine gun turret while Donut got into the drivers seat of the ghost. Sarge hopped on shot gun of the warthog.

"All right boys, let's go get him." Sarge said sighting down his shot gun.

Ranger hardly noticed as the warthog came up from behind him until he started to hear the terrible Latino polka. He groaned.

"Oh shit." He muttered glancing over his shoulder to see the warthog on his tail! Simmons opened fire with the machine gun! Ranger dove of the mongoose seconds before 30mm rounds slashed up the seat. He rolled to his feet pulling out his pistols and opened fire on the warthog. But it zipped past him and Simmons opened fire on him again! Ranger dove to ground and pressed himself flat as the warthog roared over him!

He rose to his feet holstering his pistols and drawing out his sword waiting for the reds next attack! He gathered power to the blade and as Simmon's fired the machine gun at him again, he leapt into the air right at the warthog bringing his sword into an arc!

"Twilight Slash!" He shouted as he cut through the warthogs engine and then through the turrets upper barrel which a round just happened to becoming down. The barrel exploded and blasted Simmons off as Grif lost control of the warthog! Sarge fired a single blast from his shot gun and Ranger cursed as a bullet grazed his shoulder!

He tumbled to the ground and sprawled in the mud. He glanced at his sword, there was a slight dent in it where it had struck the bullet he'd hit. Before he could do anything about it however he heard a loud low hum! He looked up to see Donut coming at him in the ghost! Ranger had no time to do anything other than a maneuver he would soon regret.

He plunged his sword into the ghosts engine compartment mere second before it hit him! He cursed almost certain he heard something crack. Donut seemed panicked by the fact that Ranger had his sword wedge in his vehicle and screamed like a woman as Ranger yanked out his Seax! Donut hit the brakes but this proved to much for the purple vehicle.

There was a blast and Ranger was sent flying into the air! Donut screamed as he sailed over the Twilight Warrior's head. Ranger hit the ground hard mud spraying all over him. He coughed and spluttered before glancing at ghost. It was a flaming wreck now, but littered amongst the burning purple and black machinery he saw slivers of steel. A weight dropped into his stomach as he gazed at his sword.

All that he held in his right hand was the hilt and just above that a few fragments of the blade. The sword was useless. The reds gathered themselves up. Sarge cocked his shot gun taking aim at Ranger. But what he didn't know is that Ranger's sword breaking pushed the Twilight Warrior over the edge.

As the watched black symbols snaked their way up his mud stained face and neck. Then Ranger to face them his eyes wild and filled with rage. Sarge took one step back.

"Ready, aim…" He started.

"RETREAT!!" Grif shouted running for it! Quickly following him came Simmons and Donut. Sarge glanced at his retreating team members. Then he turned back to Ranger how growled menacingly.

"Bloody cowards." Sarge muttered before running for his life! Ranger charged up a blast of dark energy and flung it at the retreating reds crying, "Dark Firgra!" The blast hit the reds and there was an explosion which sent them all flying before Ranger's curse mark began to recede.

Ranger groaned and thrust the broken end of his sword into its sheath. To temporarily replace it he hefted the shadow arm he'd made from the storm Rider and then climbed onto the mongoose. He ignored the bullet holes. If the reds attack proved anything it was that Shade had some plans on Reach. The trouble was what was Shade after?

* * *

**Ranger24: Oh great now my swords broken and Kanton's been taken captive. Next time Kanton gives more on the war to Anti TSS. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranger24: Starting to close off one piece of the story another begins. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kanton's tale.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The Ark, Kanton, ??**

Kanton leaned back in the chair. The Anti Snydicate was an ass but he wasn't cruel. Anti Sny was still silently sitting there taking in Kanton's account of the first bloody years of Shade's slaughters. Of Drakes brutal death at Shade's hands in such a way that even Kratos would get green around the gills. Then the while Kanton trained to get payback on Shade the darkside ravaged the outer worlds and the lured the authors into a terrible ambush. Only a hand full had come out of that mess alive or at least without missing a limb.

The former lacky of both Drake and Shade looked up from his thoughts. He waved his hands.

"Alright Uchiha, tell me what happened to myself and my dark Spartans." He said apparently bracing himself for the worst. Kanton shook his head,

"It wasn't good. Shade found the ark and wasn't to pleased about the management. He launched a full ground campaign only to have his troops meet month after month of biochemical weapons attacks, sniper fire, ambushes, land mines, and several angry tourists. Still he began to push towards the arks core and then apperantly you're future self barracaided the entrance to the arks core and made a last stand before self destructing the Ark. Shade lost forty-five ships in the explosion." Kanton said only halting once to take a breath. Anti TSS was silent as death staring at Kanton. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Okay now tell me how you got here."

"Umm… you're darkspartans ambushed me and dragged me here?" Kanton said with a frown.

The anti Snydicate face palmed.

"No I meant how you got to this time period!" He shouted.

"Oh," Kanton said realization dawning on him. "It was a year after earth had fallen to Shade's force. We recevived intelligence that Shade was building some sort of super weapon over Twilight town…"

Shade war, Rebel battlestar Pheonix, Pilot's briefing room, day 1824

"It was nearly the one year anniversary of the start of the war. And the squadron I was leading was hungery for payback." Kanton narrated.

Kanton, Chiyo, Nigel, and several other pilots around their ages were seated at small tables as The Shadow Syndicate preformed a briefing.

"I was leading one of the best squadrons in our fleet. Many of the pilots I was flying with had lost family to Shade's forces, and all of them had more than twenty kills under their belts."

A young man who looked like Zuko without a scar sat next to Kanton.

"Ensign Roku, the last member of the fire nation royal family, twenty nine confirmed kills." Kanton continued.

"Okay seriously just skip ahead to the battle." The Anti Syndicate said annoyed.

"Fine," Kanton muttered. The scene switched to dozens of UWDF ships attack a massive fleet of Shade's vessels which were guarding some giant ring thing.

"We feared he'd built his own Halo ring out of the rubble of the Ark. Only thing was it was much smaller. We had to destroy it." Kanton continued.

The ring is revlealed to be just large enough to fit a pelican dropship, snuggly. Kanton and his group flew through the chaos of maruader's and began straffing the ring with gun fire.

"We were close to destroying it… but the I found out mere seconds before hand that it wasn't a halo…"

Kanton's warhawk flew towards the ring as it began to spark with fire. Suddenly a burst of slipspace energy appeared inside the ring and Kanton was pulled into it.

"It was a god damned time machine." Kanton finished.

**Reach, Kobol city, 2202 hours day 1**

DM was about to fall asleep waiting for Ranger in the hotel lobby. Rain lashed at the windows, TSS and Belinda sat by the fire not speaking. TSS glanced at the large grand father clock in the corner.

"Maybe he'll be out late?" The vampire suggested.

At that moment the door was thrust open, and a muddy, rain drenched, and shivering Ranger stepped inside. He quickly threw his cloak onto the hat rack, then shook his head clean of water droplets, before flooping in an arm chair, and tossing the strange blue spear he carried into a corner.

He gave a gumbling sigh beforeglancing at the others in the room.

"I hate rain." He muttered. Then he glanced at Belinda.

"Who the hell is she?" Ranger said as though he couldn't care less. She stood up iin her chair.

"Belinda R…" She started but ranger cut her off. "Yeah that's nice DM we have a problem."

DM frowned and walked over to him.

"What is it?" The author Digimon asked. Ranger rummaged in a bag and tossed the knife onto a coffee table then he yanked out his sword which to everyone in the rooms surprise was broken up to the hilt. DM picked up the knife and recognized the crow symbol.

"Shade." Ranger said simply.

* * *

**Ranger24: Very short chapter but I wanted to see Warlord Xana's story continue. Next time I explain the whole damn story. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranger24: Man this took a while to write. I hope you all like it**.

* * *

Chapter 7: Ranger's tale.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Kobol city, 0920 hours day 2**

The next day all of the authors were gathered in a conference room Ranger had rented at the hotel. Everyone had just barely finished breakfast when DM had called an emergency meeting. Last to enter the conference room were Ranger, DM, and TSS.

"Okay people," DM said sitting down a the head of the table. "We might have to cut the vacation short. We've got big trouble."

"What kinda of trouble?" Airnaruto asked trying not fall asleep, he and the fictionaires had been throwing a little party until Iron Mantis had thrown one of his scythes at them.

"Shade," DM said darkly. Everyone sat up straight, except the fictionairs who hadn't been present during the fight with Shade.

"You're joking right, sempia?" Hikari said with a slight quiver of fear.

DM shook his head. "Unfortunately no."

"How do you know?" Iron Mantis said urgently.

Ranger pulled the knife out of his bag and tossed it on the table along with the broken hilt of his sword. Everyone stared at the broken blade.

"What happened to your sword?" Lunatic asked looking up from the broken blade.

"Donut." Ranger said grimly.

**Ark, Kanton, ??**

Kanton had to admit he'd been in worse situations. The anti Syndicate had kept him locked in the interrogation room and had thus far only been called upon for lengthy interrogations about many things. The events of the years before Shade's conquest, important battles during the war, Shade's tactics, Shade's weapons, Shade's fleets, Shade's fighters, Shade's troops, and of course Shade himself.

He was currently ending a lengthy description of Shade's sudden force of Fangirls and fangirl warships. Most of the information he was giving was conjecture by himself, Ranger, and The Shadow Syndicate. Their current theory was that as the fangirls weakened from Ranger's efforts that Shade had sold himself out as a mercenary to a weaker fandom. Then he'd won that weaker fandom numerous battle's and gained great control over those forces. Why he copied their ship design Kanton had no idea.

"Okay so he used fangirls as part of the base for his armies?" Anti Syndicate said.

Kanton shrugged. "I'd guess they make up a tenth of his forces. The rest are all humans, darksides, and darkside hybrids."

"How did he make these hybrids?" Anti Syn said sharply.

Kanton muttered a curse. "The old fashion way, Cylon style."

Anti Syn raised an eyebrow.

"You mean massive darkside baby farms?" He asked disgusted.

Kanton nodded. "Some of the parents were willing we think. The humans that served Shade worshiped him like a god."

"They worshiped a darkside as a god?" Anti Syn said with a frown.

"You can imagine the kinda of service they'd give." Kanton said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes I can," Anti Syn muttered remembering his time serving under Shade. He then leaned against a wall absorbed in his thoughts.

"Tell me, how did Shade build so many ships so quickly. Last I checked it took decades to build up fleets of more than five hundred." He said without much care in his voice. Kanton sighed.

"You know that star forge thing? He built dozens of smaller ones and he used them to pump out warships by the hundreds. Another piece of his force were ships he'd captured, and the smallest group were the original twenty two clanships that remained from the fangirl wars." Kanton answered. The mini star forges had been a favorite target of the resistance.

"So he could make as many troops and ships as he wanted." Anti Syn muttered.

"Exactly," Kanton replied.

Anti Syn suddenly pressed a button on the door side. In swept two dark Spartans who untied Kanton. Anti Syn turned to face him. "Follow me."

The Dark Spartans flanked him and Anti Syn led Kanton out of the interrogation room. He now recognized were he was on the ark. He was at the citadel where the prophet of truth had made his last stand. Wreckage could still be seen about the citadel where hornet and banshees had crashed. But gathered before the bridge were all of the dark Spartans, all three hundred. Anti Syn walked to the edge of the bridge.

The dark spartans gave a mighty shout when they saw him and he raised a hand to silence them.

"Dark Spartans, I have been told an evil fate awaits us in the future. Within thirty three years Shade will attack the ark and attempt to destroy us. According to the Uchiha we all died…" Anti Syn proclaimed. At his words a murmur a rose amongst the dark Spartans. But Anti Syn clenched his fist.

"But I say this! We gave him a battle that he would never forget!" The dark Spartans gave a cheer! "Month after month we gave Shade's warrior's nothing but hell!" The dark Spartans cheered even louder! "When our time comes to face Shade's army one on one! Let us make sure that we give him such a wound that it will leave him crippled! Let him come with the armies of hell itself! I say to you, dark Spartans, warriors, brothers! We will not surrender the ark to him while even one of us still breathes!" Anti Syn finished with a great shout! The dark Spartans cheered louder thean ever before!

"SO SAY WE ALL!" Anti Syn shouted raising his MP5 into the air! "SO SAY WE ALL!" Answered the darkspartans with a great thundering boom! "SO SAY WE ALL! SO SAY WE ALL! SO SAY WE ALL!" They continued shouting waving their weapons in the air. Kanton felt something in the corner of his eye. He knew what it was though he hadn't felt one in years. A tear. It was a long time since he'd such willingness to fight Shade. When and if the battle of the Ark happened he hoped the dark Spartans would make Shade suffer for every inch of ground he took.

**Reach, Kobol city, 0940 hours day 2**

"And that's the whole damn story of this mess," Ranger finished. Everyone was in thoughtful silence. Hikari was the first one to speak.

"So what is he up to?" She said to no one in particular. Ranger shrugged.

"Who knows? Taking hostages isn't something new to him but it's normally someone whose important."

"Maybe he's playing his usual game." The Shadow Syndicate suggested. "You know, steal powerful Forerunner relics to increase his strength or threaten the whole god damn universe. Reach does have one of the most notable Forerunner archeological dig sites around."

Ranger shook his head. "That might explain it but where do the refugees come into play there?"

DM leaned back in his chair. "What about a challenge? Maybe he wants a rematch."

Ranger frowned. "On Reach? A bit to public and military for a rematch." He rested a finger on his curved knife. "Not that I wouldn't mind one," he muttered.

"What if he's doing it somewhere no one but you could find?" Iron Mantis suggested. Ranger scratched his head. "Well I can't think of anything that I could…" Then he fell silent and his eyes widened. He glanced at his broken sword and then he slammed his fist on the table. "That bastard. Busting my sword, doing this on Reach, drawing me out… He wants me to get him the sword."

Pretty much everyone frowned in confusion. "Sword?" DM said with a raised eyebrow.

Ranger went to the door and locked it. Then he turned to the others.

"The story I'm about to tell is one that few now know. The Balances have forgotten it, the darksides didn't pass it on, and the church of the holy light shuns it. Only amongst the Twilight warriors and the 

Fire sages is this tale known." Ranger said his voice going into it's usual, I'm talking now so shut up before I kick your ass tone.

TLsouldude raised his hand. Ranger nodded to him. "Yes?"

"What the heck do the fire sages have to do with this?" The fictionair asked. Ranger scowled. "I haven't even started yet so shut up."

Ranger walked over to a large white board on one end of the room. "This tale is of a sword so powerful that even Tetsiaga might be shamed. During the late days of the war between the Twilight warriors and the church of the holy light things got desperate for the Twilight warriors. The Evil energy was still on its rampage and the Twilight Warriors had a plan to seal it using their last remaining holy seven, the Bow of Twilight."

"You mean the one Bronze centipede has?" Iron Mantis piped in. Ranger nodded.

"The very same, you see when the holy seven were first found they were split amongst the Twilight Warriors, Darksides, and Balance's. The other holy seven was up for grabs. The Church of the holy light however wanted to posse all of the holy seven and use them to tame the evil energy. This was one of the sparks that started the whole war. Over the years the church had acquired the other six holy sevens, only the Bow remained free." Ranger turned to face them his eyes dark.

"But before we could use the bow to stop evil energy the Church attacked our head quarters at the tower of Amon Ere. They were driven back but they had killed the Bows wieldier in the battle and stolen the holy seven. Things got very bad then. The church couldn't completely control evil energy but they could set it lose on any world they pleased. Millions were consumed."

"It was in this hour," Ranger continued. "That the Twilight warriors called a council of all of the enemies of the church of the holy light. It was rare to see Balance's and Darksides working together and the Twilight warrior's had to keep the two groups from killing each other. It was decided at this council that the would need to make a weapon capable of matching the holy seven in battle."

"Thus they began to attempt the impossible. They gathered at the fire nation to forge a blade that would be strong enough in power to defeat the holy seven. The used Forerunner alloy, mithril, and adamant to form the blade and hilt. To fire it the used the raw fury of the dragons of the Fire Nation, who were long allies of the Twilight Warrior's." Ranger leaned against the white board.

"They needed one more thing for which the world of avatar was needed. They needed the twilight moon." Ranger's eyes glittered with some light just hearing the name. TSS frowned.

"The what?"

"It's a lunar event that happens on each world at differing times once every two thousand years. It increase's the power of all Twilight Warrior's. You know what Sozin's comet does to Firebenders? 

Imagine that ten times over and that's the kind of power you would be seeing." Everyone was now completely paying attention.

"Now under the Twilight moon they prepared to make the sword. But the Church of the holy light got wind of their plan and they unleashed the evil energy upon the twilight warrior's. But under the Twilight moon it was weaker, and the Twilight Warrior's had developed an ability giving them temporary immunity to the evil energy. They held it at bay long enough to finish forging the sword! And it was imbued with raw twilight. The leader of the Twilight Warrior's took up the sword and attacked the evil energy! The sword cut through the evil energy like a hot knife through butter but at the last it knocked him to the ground and he couldn't reach the sword." Sadness now entered Ranger's voice.

"Then the youngest Twilight Warrior, barely twelve years old, took up the sword and attacked the evil energy. Under the Twilight Moon he went straight into Final Twilight form and battled the evil energy. In his hands to everyone's surprise the sword awakened to its full power." At that moment Alter popped himself into the dialogue.

"What do you mean by awakened?" He said eye's still wide.

"By awakened I meant that its power was released in full. With such a strength he defeated the evil energy and banished it. But the act drained him of his last drop of strength and he fell dead." Ranger sat down at the table.

"What followed was Twilight Warrior's gathering an army of their allies and attacking the church's headquarters. The battle was long and bloody, many Balances, Twilight Warriors, Darksides, and others perished in the battle but the sword proved stronger than the holy seven. At the end of the war the Church's only real term for the armistice was that the Twilight Warrior's seal the sword away. Thus they placed it in the temple on Reach, the Temple is built right into a mountain. The entire mountain is the temple." Ranger brought his own broken sword into his hand and he gaze at the broken hilt.

"If Shade get's the sword he could free evil energy and have enough power to control it. Even if he doesn't use the evil energy he could increase his power exponentially with that sword."

"Then we have to find the temple first and recover the sword." DM said standing up.

"One question," Hikari said raising her hand.

"Yes?" Ranger said a little annoyed.

"Where is the temple?"

Ranger was silent for a moment before he groaned. Then he turned to DM.

"We're going to need our archeologist friend." Ranger muttered.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that was one huge ass chapter. Next time several paths are taken as we begin to wind through this story. Read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranger24: Alright let's keep a rolling people here's chapter eight! Gunstop is from a halo Video I saw on youtube. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Awakening the curse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, New Kobol city, 1302 hours day 2**

Ranger and TSS pushed into a gun stop store. Inside the store was well lighted but the walls were covered in old used guns. Behind the counter was a store clerk in a red uniform held a plasma pistol.

"Welcome to gun stop, would you like a subscription to gun informer?" He greeted and asked.

"No," both Ranger and TSS said flatly. Ranger walked up to the counter and placed a piece of paper on the counter.

"We need this order filled pronto." He said darkly.

"Pwsah! Good luck with that. Do you have a preorder?" The store clerk replied.

"Preorder?" TSS muttered but Ranger cut him off.

"No," Ranger answered pulling out his M6C and jamming it under the clerks guns. "But you'll fill that order or well go to gun fly."

"NOT GUN FLY!!" The store clerk shouted grabbing the piece of paper and tossing the weapons listed it on the table; a silenced colonial service pistol, a UNSC rocket launcher, a pair of sawed-off shot gun's, and plenty of ammo for them all and the guns the two owned. Ranger smiled passing over a few twenties.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ranger said as he and TSS picked up the guns. They strode out of the shop and sat down on a bench. Ranger slung one of the shot guns on his back and pocketed extra shells for it along with three extra clips for his pistols. TSS hefted everything else and pocketed ammo for his MP5.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to find Kanton while you go with the others and hunt down Shade?" TSS said slapping in a fresh magazine to his MP5. Ranger nodded replacing his empty pistol clips. "Yeah, most likely candidates would be Shade, or you're Anti. So even if your Anti isn't responsible you can shot stuff up a lot."

TSS sighed. "You know I do wish I was going after Shade. I want to get a little payback for what he did to my old crowbar."

"Boy you really hold a grudge," Ranger muttered cocking his weapons. TSS smirked. "It's what I do."

Suddenly Ranger pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to TSS. "Here, he said. TSS frowned and took it from Ranger.

"What is it?" He asked.

Ranger turned on his heel and began to make his way up the street. "The number of the man who taught me how to fight again, the only other who might be able to beat Shade, the sultan of guns and swords, none other than!!" He spun around pulling out his M6C and firing off a shot.

"The half devil son of Sparda himself! The dark knight devil hunter, Dante!" TSS blinked in shock at hearing the name of the famous devil hunter. Then he shrugged. "Eh makes sense."

Ranger blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Well now that I look at it makes sense. Dante's a badass with two guns and a huge sword. You like guns and swords." Then he smirked. "Also explains the attitude."

Ranger returned the smirk and he shrugged. "What can I say, you pick up stuff."

**??, Shade, 1337 hours day 2**

Shade stood silent his soul eater swords tip stabbing into the marble stone beneath his feet. About him were fourteen stone statue's that rose to the ceiling. Three of the carved figures held tall spears, three more had tall swords, three had massive stone bows, and the last three held horns and scrolls. He stood silent until the Bronze Centipede walked over to him, the Twilight bow in hand.

"Report," Shade hissed. Shade's right hand man gave quick bow. "We've search the surrounding area, it's confirmed. There is no way through the great gate unless the person attempting to pass it is a Twilight warrior and knows the secret seal."

Shade nodded. "How goes Hama's progress?"

"Why don't you ask that question to me?" Said a woman's voice in the dark. Out of the Shadow's emerged a woman in a black robe, her hair was black and her eyes sparkled with an evil light. Shade smiled.

"Ah Hama the blood bender. You look lovely." Hama smirked. "It's amazing what one of those rebirth tanks can do to a woman. I haven't looked this good since I was forty five." Shade and Bronze almost

Winced. "Thanks for the mental image." Shade muttered. "So how have our hostages done?"

Hama laughed evilly. "Take a look," she said motioning to the door. Through the archway came Thirty two Darkside dukes all armed and ready. Shade grinned wickedly. "How fortunate to find a village full of people with the darkside gene." Bronze laughed. "Those fools won't know what hit them!"

"Just to be sure though, alert Sarge to have the reds and the Lopez bots ready to go." Shade said. Bronze nodded. "I'll alert him ASAP."

Shade turned to gaze upon the massive door behind them. "I must prepare myself for the show, bring me the coffin." Bronze nodded and whistled. Grif and Simmons dragged in a large wooden box with paper tags all over it. Shade then pulled out a pill from his pocket as the two opened the coffin. Shade smirked at his minions.

"See you when I wake up." He said before popping the pill into his mouth. For about a second there was nothing, then Shade convulsed and fell to his knees coughing up a storm! He convulsed as his pulse raced.

**Reach, Kobol city outskirts, 1338 hours day 2**

The authors and Belinda were gathered at the edge of the city. Ranger looked bored as a couple of troop transport warthog's were brought up. Belinda was talking with DM. Ranger personally didn't like the feel of this Archeologist. It seemed way to convenient that she would show up when they needed someone with her connections fast.

"We should reach the northern mountain range by tomorrow." She said tossing a bag into the back of a warthog then climbing in herself.

"Well that's good to know." DM replied hopping in himself. Ranger saw Hikari give Belinda a glare before climbing into the hog. 'Looks like someone is not to happy,' he mused. Then Ranger sighed and began to pull himself into the jeep.

Suddenly pain more terrible than any he'd ever felt hit him! He gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground clutching at his stomach! The curse mark on his neck burned like a wild fire! The authors in alarm gathered about him trying to hold him down as he thrashed in the dirt.

"What's… happening to me?" Ranger hissed through clenched teeth. Then his head swam and he passed out.

* * *

**Ranger24: Ugh. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranger24: New chapter, took a while to come up with idea's then come around to it. Been busy with the whole issue of the wedding thing. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Shadow's hunt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Doesn't mean I don't pwn!)

**Brute home world, The Shadow Syndicate, 0920 hours day 3**

TSS had to admit this was one of his least glamorous missions. He was packed into a cargo crate on a Phantom drop ship on the brute home world. The Brutes had long now been building a portal to try and get to the ark by having used the studies of the prophets to create it.

Still he knew this was the only real way. He'd gotten a tip that the anti Syn had set up shop on the ark. The only other way through was by the portal on earth, which could only be used if a Forunner dreadnaught like the one at Sanctum.

He shifted his weight as the phantom suddenly rose into the air. He knew this was were he'd finally get to have some fun.

**Reach, Kobol City hospital, 0921 hours day 3**

The authors sat outside the room where the doctor's had placed Ranger and none of them had slept a wink. Each and every one of them were friends with Ranger. Ranger wasn't exactly the most popular author due to his attitude and recent head butting with Darth Ben Valor. But still Ranger was there friend and he was in trouble.

Finally after what seemed like hours the door opened and out stepped an exhausted doctor who wiped some sweat from his forehead. DM and the rest immediately stood up. The doctor pulled out a whiskey flask and took a quick draught.

"Your friend will live." He said answering their unasked question.

"He had a high fever and won't awaken but it has gone down slightly. The thing is it's like he's trapped in one hell of a nightmare." He continued.

"Can we see him?" DM asked.

The doctor nodded.

"It won't do much good, he's still out of it."

Without any more words the authors rushed inside. There, on the bed, hooked up to all of the usual hospital stuff, was Ranger. To say he was sleeping peacefully was a downright lie. Every few seconds he'd shudder or mutter something in his sleep. His weapons, cloak, and gear were on a table in the corner.

They stared at him silently as he jerked violently to his right, for his own safety his arms and legs had been strapped down. Nobody spoke for about a minute. Then Iron Mantis broke the silence.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know." DM replied.

"This is just awful." Alter said. "We can't do anything to help him and we need his help really badly now."

"Maybe," Said Juliet suddenly.

Then she walked to Ranger's side and placed her thumbs on his temples.

"What are you doing?" Airnaruto asked.

"Seeing if anyone is home." Juliet said before closing her eyes.

**Ranger's mind, Juliet Gamer, 0925 hours day 3**

Juliet opened her eyes in a dark corridor. She rarely did mind walking but this was serious. Ranger's mind was like tall tower with winding stair case that ran along the walls. She was currently on the bottom floor. It wasn't a cold place but it wasn't exactly vivid. But strangest were the signs of some struggle along the tower.

She mounted the steps and began to make her way up. The doors weren't open and but they had signs over them stating what they were for. She passed by memory and others making her way all of the way to the top. There at the highest landing a door was open and on it was the symbol of the curse mark of Shadows.

She stepped through and could hear fighting inside. Within the room was pitch black, darker than anything she had ever seen! She took a step back suddenly as someone was thrown across the floor. He was wearing a silver grey cloak and he rose to his feet wielding a knife. Juliet then realized this was Ranger's internal self.

But the she felt a sudden dread fall upon. She turned to face the direction from which Ranger had been thrown and saw a great brooding shadow. It had great wings and was human like in form. Then before she could do anything Ranger was aware of her.

"RUN!" He shouted and Juliet was suddenly blasted out of Ranger's mind.

**Reach, Kobol City hospital, 925 hours day 3**

Juliet stumbled back. Airnaruto grabbed her by the arm to steady her.

"What happened?" DM asked alarmed.

"I'm not sure." Juliet admitted. She then told them all she had seen.

"What the heck does it all mean?" DM muttered after she had finished.

"Sempia, I think it means that we need to stop Shade right now." Hikari said.

"What do you mean?" TLsouldude asked.

"Ranger was facing his curse marked self, that must mean the Shade is awakening his own curse mark right now." Hikari replied. "The two curse marks are connected. When one gains strength the other does as well but not the same degree."

"Are you saying Ranger's curse mark is only partly leveling up?" Dimensiondude asked. Hikari nodded.

"Then we have to go now." DM said his mind now made up. "Shade will be vulnerable while the cursemark is leveling up. Now is the time to strike."

**The Ark, Brute Phantom, 0930 hours day 3.**

TSS kicked out the door of his crate pumping a shell into the sawed of shotgun he had gotten at gun stop. The squad of Brutes onboard were startled to see him and he quickly blasted down two before the others opened fire! They stuck him so full of spiker rounds that a porcupine might wince.

"You know that kind of hurts." TSS said startling the brutes several of whom backed away as he yanked out the burning spikes.

"But it takes a lot more to kill me gorilla boys!" TSS shouted pulling up his MP5 in his right hand and tossing the sawed off shot gun into his left!

Then before they could fight back he opened fire! The first shot gun shell blew apart two brutes armor and the stream of bullets straight to the face finished them off! TSS emptied his MP5 before tossing the empty weapon aside and pumping fresh rounds into his shot gun. The brutes charged him but he blasted them apart, one after another, with resounding booms.

He gunned down all but one and that brute charged him with a spiker rifle. He pulled the trigger and the brute recoiled but no shot gun shell was shot. TSS glanced at his weapon; it was empty. He made a feeble grin to the brute who roared raising his spiker rifle. Then TSS whacked the brute in the face with the butt of his shot gun. Then he swept out his crowbar and jabbed it right through the brute's jugular. Dark red blood dripped down the blade as TSS yanked down on his end snapping the brute's neck.

He sighed and then wiped the bloody crowbar clean. He then retrieved and reloaded his fallen weapons. Then he went into the cock pit and easily killed the terrified grunt who was driving before he set the ship on auto pilot. Then he pushed all of the bodies aft and onto the gravity ring.

Then he returned to the cockpit and took command of the ship.

"Hang on Uchiha boy." He muttered. "Help is on the way.

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time the fight for the sword begins as the Anti Syndicate fights to drive the brutes off the Ark. **

**Also keep your eyes on my Deviant art page where I'll soon have some new stuff on Shade, the war ect. Read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ranger24: Here we go, new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: This again?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Doesn't mean I don't pwn!)

**The Ark, just outside the core shield, 1423 day 3**

TSS's Phantom blared an alarm as a stray missile struck it midship. He struggled with the controls when a scorpion tank round hit the ship in the tail!

"Right time to dive and ditch!" TSS shouted locking in the controls.

He ran to the gravity lift and kicked out the side doors. He leapt out and dove towards the ground. He luckily landed in a bush. He kicked his way out of the bush and found himself in the midst of a fierce battle. A platoon of dark Spartans and brutes were contesting the bowl below him for control of the entrance to first of the barrier towers.

Snipers picked off prowler turret gunners, while rockets sent choppers flying into the air in fragments of shattered metal. The dark Spartans had superior cover and had enough fire power to keep the brutes back. TSS had to admire the dark Spartans guts but he had a job to do. He slipped through the mess of gun fire, using wrecked vehicles for cover.

He entered the tower with ease keeping himself pressed against the wall and switching on an active camouflage unit he'd found on the phantom. He waited until the dark Spartans dragged one of their wounded through the door that he came through himself. He made his way across the lower room before he reached the elevator.

At the entrance to the elevator two dark Spartans stood behind 30mm machine guns. He slipped past them and waited at the elevator until another dark Spartan made his way to the elevator and switched it on. TSS wasn't an anti Terrorist for nothing. He knew the ways of stealth and so far he was sailing smooth.

**Reach, Northern continental mountain range, 1512 hours day 3**

"Okay, so where the hell is the temple?" DM asked gazing at the mountains above them. One, Manchite mountain was missing it's peak, a wound left over from the Covenant war. Belinda rolled her eyes.

"It's hidden. If they left it on the surface the Covenant would have found it, plundered it, and destroyed it." She said in annoyed tones.

"So how do we find it? We don't have a deep ground Radar." Iron Mantis asked.

"Oh hang on!" TLsouldude said forming several hand signs.

"Fictionair summoning!" He said smacking his hand down on the ground. There was a blast of smoke and out came Toph… Sleeping. Everyone had an anime sweat drop.

"Hey wake up!" TLsouldude said poking Toph with his foot. Toph groaned and sat up.

"Oh come on I just got to sleep." She grumbled.

"Look just tell us where this really big temple is." TLsoul said a little annoyed.

"Okay keep your hair on you weird hedgehog." Toph muttered. She put her hands against the ground and was silent for a few seconds.

"That one." She said pointing to a tall mountain next to Manchite, it was capped with snow.

"There are small caves all over it. Some lead nowhere but more than one leads straight in to the temple." Toph said standing back up.

"Thanks Toph." TLsouldude said.

"Later." She said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Nice thinking there little bro." Dimesional Dude said.

"Okay we have our heading." DM said. "Let's move on out."

Nobody saw Belinda smirk evilly as they made their way towards the mountains.

**The Ark, on route to the second tower, 1513 hours day 3**

"Die you ugly bastards!" TSS shouted gunning down every brute on the wooded slope.

The brutes were sending a fresh wave to attack the tower even though TSS had already disabled it. The dark Spartans hadn't even realized the sudden halt of power flowing to the shield at that point. He was already half way down the sloop now coated with brute bodies. Many brutes went berserk on him trying to throttle him. But a swift jab from his crowbar to the throat and they'd be down and out of the fight.

He was soon at the beach were dozens of downed brute banshees lay scattered about. He found one that was only slightly damaged. He shoved the heavy brute corpse out of the flyer. He noted the swarms of sentinels fighting the brutes from the air. The small combat drones could only do so much against the brute flyers but the brutes own flying skills were killing most of them. TSS shot up into the sky quickly destroying a sentinel in his path. He slipped through the intense dogfight and made his way to the second tower.

Outside the tower however was another platoon of Dark Spartans, with an anti air wraith, shade turrets, machine guns, rocket launchers, and missile pods. TSS bailed out of his banshee as he flew over the tower! Seconds later the banshee was hit by a missile and destroyed.

He slide down the towers side and landed deftly on the hard metal floor of the tower. He hefted his MP5 and moved forward into the tower. But as he approached the door he found a fire team of dark Spartans tangling with a squad of brutes that had managed to make it through the flak storm that the dark Spartans were putting up.

He knew that time was short however. The time for stealth was over.

Pulling out his crowbar he leapt into the Melee.

"Hello bastards!" He cackled insanely firing his MP5 with one hand into a brute before smacking a Dark Spartan upside the head with his unbreakable crow bar. He beat down the dark Spartans but gunned down the brutes. He ran through the door and up to the elevator, chucking a flash bang grenade at the Dark Spartans by the elevator, before he used pressure points to incapacitate them both.

Whistling a tune he switched on the elevator and waited as the elevator made its way to the top of the lift. Once there he hurled a second flash bang, incapacitating two more dark Spartans. Then he hit the switch to the power control. He smirked as the flow of power ceased from the tower to the shield.

"Two down." He muttered gazing at the citadel. "One to go."

**Reach, Northern mountain range, 1534 hours day 3**

DM and the other authors scrambled about the mountain trying to find some entrance into its vast bulk.

"Maybe we should summon Toph again?" Lunatic suggested as Dimensiondude shivered.

"Curse me for being cold blooded." Dimensiondude hissed.

Hikari used alchemy to blow aside a boulder but beyond was a cave with a quick end.

"Why do they have to make this place so hard to find?" She shouted in annoyance.

"Hey over here!" Belinda shouted. Everyone hurried over to her position near the base of the mountain. It was there by a caves mouth that they discovered two small statues carved out of the rock. Each held a long sword planted against the ground. Both were barely three feet high but the proportion suggested that they were made in the likeness of two tall men. They had stone hoods cast over their heads and cloaks of stone were about them. The cave beyond was dark but it seemed unusually empty.

"So this is the way in?" Alter said glancing inside the cavern.

"Most likely," Belinda said a smile curling her lips. Hikari frowned.

"What are you smiling about?"

Belinda laughed, and it was as cold as the air about them.

"This!" She shouted jumping back! As she did dozens of knives were flung out of the darkness of the cave!

"Ambush!" Iron Mantis shouted!

"DOWN!!" Airnaruto shouted and everyone ducked just in time. Out of the cave emerged the shadow assassin's followed by the reds.

"Surround 'em men!" Sarge shouted cocking his shot gun.

The authors rose to their feet but before they could get ready to fight swords were at their throats and guns in their faces.

"Hey point that thing somewhere else!" E-witch said shoving Simmons's battle rifle barrel down. Simmons fired a three round burst at her feet and she jumped back to avoid losing a few toes.

"Okay surrender and we won't have to kill ya." Sarge said keeping his shot gun pointed at DM's face.

"You bitch!" Hikari shouted at Belinda.

"Flattery will get you nowhere balance." Belinda hissed her eyes glowing red. Then she cast off the grey suit and several of the male authors had to hold back nose bleeds. She was wearing rather revealing black leather, in her hands were two throwing axes, and slung over her shoulder was a long sword. It had an ivory hilt and Iron Mantis instantly recognized the holy seven of Darkness.

Belinda walked over to them, a smirk on her lips.

"You know, I never guessed it would be so easy to trick you all into coming here. But still you're a few short on everyone daddy wanted."

DM raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy?"

"Oh right, see I lied about my last name. It isn't Rosolo. My real name…" She ran her fingers along the head's of her axes. "…is Belinda, Belinda Blood. Daughter of Shade."

Every one of those holding back their nose bleeds stopped and they blinked in total shock.

"Take 'em away boys." Belinda said lazily.

* * *

**Ranger24: Yeah that was a "total" surprise. Next time things go from bad to worse. Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ranger24: Warning this contains people getting severally beaten, reader digression is advised. **

* * *

Chapter 11: Revenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Doesn't mean I don't pwn.)

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 1542 hours day 3**

The Authors were lead down the tunnel by Belinda, the reds, and about forty shadow assassin's. The tunnels were dark and silent, nothing could be seen to suggested the places important nature.

After about ten minutes of walking work lights could be seen. Then they came upon massive doors of ancient wood. They had once been richly carved but it was now aged beyond recognition. At either side were two stone statues. One was a man with a cloak and long sword grasped in his hands. The other was of a woman with cloak and a long spear.

The shadow assassin's pulled the door opened and the author's were pushed inside the chamber with many statues. In the center of the room was the coffin which was now smoking with trickles of purple smoke. Belinda smirked.

"Looks like you're just in time to watch him wake up." Belinda said as the coffin began shaking.

Then the coffin burst apart! Standing there in the wreck was a large shape. It had dark purple skin, massive black feathered wings, clawed hands, shoulder length silver hair. It turned about revealing it's blood red eyes. Shade, smirked at them.

"How do I look?" He asked to no one in particular.

"It's like staring into a backed up toilet." Airnaruto growled.

Shade's eyes flashed.

"Ah you're all here." He said stepping forward. A few loose feathers falling from his wings.

He shrugged his shoulders and the wings flapped once.

"I'm sad to see that my other half isn't here yet. Must be still dealing with power of the curse mark." Shade said beginning to revert back into his regular form.

"But," he said smirking. "That gives me a little time to have some fun."

He then yanked out his scythed swords. Then he seemed to remember something.

"Oh and before I start, Iron Mantis has to go up stairs. One of my friends would like to see." He said as a Shadow Assasain cut Iron Mantis bonds and lead him to a side staircase.

"Go on now, before this get bloody." Shade said as Grif's sister shoved a body out onto the main floor. The person was tied up, dressed in rags, and bleeding. Hikari gasped.

"Reki!" She shouted horrified.

**Ark, Third tower, 1550 hours day 3**

TSS waited for a slackening of the fire from the air defenses the brutes had set up around the third tower. The brutes had kept the pressure on the tower until the Dark Spartans ran out of ammo and were forced to surrender. The other Dark Spartans under anti Syn began launching an attack to rescue their imprisoned comrades.

In the confusion of the hastily prepared air battle TSS sliped through the AA fire and ran towards the third tower entrance. The brutes had started taking cover now to avoid missiles launched from the hornets of the dark Spartans. He slipped through the main door about which were heaps of brute bodies, fallen spiker rifles, and empty shell casings from shotguns and assault rifles.

He field stripped an active camo from a dead brute and slipped into the tower. Inside the brutes had the darkspartans huddled in the middle of the room. Their empty weapons lay scattered around them. A brute chieftain spat on one of the dark Spartans armor suits.

"Whelps." He growled. "How does it feel demon? To be utterly beaten."

The dark Spartan he was speaking to looked up.

"Fuck you Donkey Kong." The Spartan replied. The chieftain roared in anger but then noticed a plasma grenade on his left ear. The other brutes then realized they had been stuck to! They howled in alarm as the dark Spartans dove for cover!

The brutes exploded in a massive bang! The dark Spartans still surprised by the sudden turn of fortune grabbed the fallen weapons of their captors and ran for the exit to aid their comerades in the counter attack. TSS smirked as he watched them leave. Then he made his way to the lift and arrived at the tower top.

The central chamber was guarded by a single brute chieftain and his body guards, all of whom had spikers, maulers, and brute shots. He stepped off the lift and made his way towards the switch. He was half way there when his active camo suddenly died on him. He glanced down at his now revealed body. The brutes growled at him. The vampire-counter terrorist gulped.

"Oh shit." He muttered as the brutes roared and charged him!

**Reach, Temple of twilight, 1550 hours day 3**

The authors watched as the badly beaten balance was kicked over to them. He groaned in pain as he fell at their feet. He was bruised, bleeding, several of his finger nails had been removed, and one of his eyes was so swollen it probably couldn't open. His one good eye opened and he tried to smile. But he revealed several missing teeth and torn gums.

"Hi… Hikari… How you doing?" He said his voice slurred.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Hikari shouted.

Shade raised an eyebrow.

"A balance cursing? My, my, my I've really gone and pushed a button." He said. Then he laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it is to break someone." He said kicking Reki in the back of his knee. Reki gave a grunt of pain but nothing more. Shade frowned.

"But eventually it gets boring." He said turning back to face the massive stone door at the end of the room.

Suddenly Airnaruto leapt forward! He'd managed to get an arm free and summoned chakra to his hand!

"Rasen Shuriken!" He shout lunging at Shade!

The darkside suddenly whirled about grabbed AirNaruto by the arm spun him around and threw him into the ceiling! The ninja-airbender gave a grunt of pain as he fell down from the high ceiling. He summoned an air sphere and halted his discent. The shadow assassin's drew their swords, the reds raised their rifles, and Belinda swept out her throwing axes!

Shade however held up his hands.

"No. If he wants to play, I might as well give some of my newly awakened power a try." He said as the curse marks began snaking up his neck and down his arm! He tossed aside his weapons and went into a fighting stance. Airnaruto squared off against him going into his own fighting stance.

Then he leapt forward doing several hand signs quickly!

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted and a dozen puffs of smoke appeared about him and out of them came more clones. Shade pulled back his right hand gathering dark energy!

"Dark frigra!" He shouted hurling the ball of dark energy at one of the Airnaruto's. The clone exploded in a puff of smoke and Shade jumped back to avoid the combined counter of all the clones.

Then all the Airnaruto's did a blast of Air bending at him! He was thrown half way across the room as they all charged him again each forming a rasengan! He raised his hands and purple lightning crackled amongst his finger tips!

"Dark thundraga!" He shouted and the blast of lightning shot from his finger tips and hit the Airnaruto's head on! They cried out in pain and began exploding one by one until, to Shade's surprise all of them exploded!

"What the…?" He started when he suddenly heard a fierce yell from above him as Airnaruto leapt down a fully formed Rasengan ready! He thrust at Shade with his attack but the Darkside grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the floor! Shade then yanked Airnaruto to his feet and punched him across the face! Again this Airnaruto exploded in a puff of smoke. Shade hissed in anger.

"Where are you now?" He growled.

"Right here freakshow!" Airnaruto shouted coming up from behind with another rasen Shurikein!

At the last second however Shade crouched down and Airnaruto flying over him right into Grif.

"OW! What the fuck?" Grif shouted as Airnaruto crashed into him!

Before Airnaruto could rise to his feet Shade pulled him into a kneeling position by his arms! Airnaruto cried out in pain as his muscles strained against the darkside's brute strength. Shade placed his foot on his back.

"You know I still have the mark from our previous battle at the north pole. Now I'm going to return the favor." Shade hissed.

The he gave a mighty heave and Airnaruto's screams covered the sickening crunch of bone as his arms broke! Then Shade hurled him into the air by his broken limbs and summoned fresh dark lightning to his finger tips!

"Dark Thundraga!" He cried out and Airnaruto cried out in agony as he was held in the air by dozens of brilliant purple lightning bolts! Then Shade leapt into the air as the ninja-air bender fell and summoned another dark frigra before launching it!

The blast struck Airnaruto in the chest and he was thrown to the ground right next to Reki, his arms lifeless. He moaned in pain as the author's looked on in horror.

"You monster!" DM shouted at Shade who gave a snort of laughter.

"One ill turn deserves another." He said simply brushing of his hands.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight peak, 1602 hours day 3 **

Iron Mantis cut down another one of the robotic guards Shade had guarding the upper floors. He would have gone back to help fight. But he felt that if he tried anything the others would be killed. He also had a feeling he knew who was at the top of the tower.

He'd gone up an unknown number of steps now and had destroyed about forty of the robotic guards. Now he had reached a large wooden door. He pulled the door open but it opened with great difficulty, the hinges were rusted over with age. The room beyond was small with a ladder in the middle. He climbed up it and was greated by a terrifying roar!

Standing the middle of this wide chamber was a large creature. It was atleast eight feet tall, had dark blue skin, piercing red eyes, was dressed in a mesh of armor and ragged clothes. It weild a massive sword with saw edge's. He raised his scythes ready for the fight.

"Okay ugly, you want go? Then bring it!" He shouted twirling his weapons.

The darkside Duke roared and swung its massive blade at him! He leapt into the air and the blade past under him! He swung his scythes and slashed its arms but it took no notice of the injury! He blinked in surprise only to be met with its massive fist that sent him sailing across the room! He scrambled to his feet a slashed it in the stomach with his scythes! Dark blood splashed across the floor but the monster was unhindered in its next blow.

It slammed it's sword, and Iron Mantis, against it's massive chest. Mantis cried out in pain as it began to squeeze the life out of him.

Then to his surprise it threw him into the air and slashed him across the chest cutting through his armor and sending blood splattering against the walls. He fell to the ground clutching at his chest in pain as it moved in for the kill.

"Okay buddy." He growled. "Now you're really starting to piss me off!"

Then he jumped up under its stroke and swung his scythe's at it's neck! The monster gave one more roar before its head fell from its shoulders and rolled across the room. Then its huge body fell to the ground behind Iron Mantis and the stone floor shuddered as the heavy weight struck it.

He stood there panting for a few seconds before he heard clapping. He turned about to see the Bronze centipede walking over too him a smirk on his face and the holy seven of twilight, the bow, strapped on his back. Iron Mantis growled in anger.

"Should have guessed you'd work for Shade." He muttered flicking some loose blood droplets off of his scythes.

"Well it comes with decent benefits. Decent medical coverage, dental, Chiropractic, Pension… You get the idea." Bronze centipede said putting his hands to the hilt of his sword.

Iron Mantis got ready for the fight ahead, raising his weapons. "You know I should frigin kill you for what you've done." He said anger lacing his words.

"Go ahead if you've got the guts! I'll kill you just like Golden Dragonfly." Bronze retorted.

"Then let's roll!" Iron Mantis said charging into the fight!

* * *

**Ranger24: That's the chapter, one serious series of down notes. Seriously it pretty much goes almost entirely downhill from here! Next time, Bronze vs Iron! TSS's attempted rescue continues! Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ranger24: Now we start closing in on the end of the story with all speed. Also updating Battlestar, Fanfiction May Cry, and Naruto tonight.**

* * *

Chapter 12: It hits the fan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Twilight Temple tower, 1608 hours day 3 **

Bronze Centipede and Iron Mantis charged at one another Mantis with his scythes and Bronze with his sword in hand. They swung at each other and sparks flew from their blades as they clashed against one another! Then they broke apart and Iron Mantis swung at Bronze's head! Bronze ducked under the stroke and swung at Iron's legs. Iron Mantis jumped over the attack and brought his scythes down to take Bronze's arms off! But his old comrade dove under him and his scythes skated on the stones.

He landed on his own to feet and Bronze rose up from the ground. They clashed blades again and they strained against one another both not daring to break the weapons lock. Bronze pushed against Iron Mantis with all his might and broke through Iron's defense! He slashed Iron Mantis across the chest punched him in the face and tripped him up with a kick. He swung his sword down for the killing blow but Mantis rolled out of the way and was back on his feet twirling his scythes.

Bronze charged him against spinning his sword over hand and then down at Iron Mantis. He blocked the blows and then slashed at Bronze Centipede. Bronze this time was to slow to dodge and blood sprayed from his chest as Iron Mantis's scythes cut through his armor. Then he bashed Bronze in the chest with the head of his other scythe and Bronze stumbled back and they stood their panting.

"Come on Bronze! I know all of your attacks and styles! You can't win this fight, I beat you last time and I'll beat you this time!" Iron Mantis shouted.

"Please old friend. I have gained far more power than you can hope to contest. Shade has given me a great amount of power…" Bronze said as his eye's flashed red.

Then his armor rippled and became spiky. Then it turned midnight black and his sword became a wicked blade with a dagger on the pommel. The hole in his armor sealed instantly and the wound under neath hissed black smoke as it sealed shut. Then he raised his sword up and rested I on his shoulder.

"Okay… am I supposed to be scared?" Iron Mantis asked.

"Yes you should." Hissed Bronze Centipede.

Then he pulled out the holy seven that was strapped to his back. As he raised it a glowing twilight arrow flashed into his hand. Iron Mantis had seen the devastating power Ranger had using the attack and knew he had to watch out right now.

"You should be very afraid." Bronze Centipede said a smirk crossing his face.

Then he opened fire with the bow and a twilight arrow shot towards Iron Mantis and he knocked it aside with his scythes. A second later the arrow exploded throwing Mantis to the ground. Another arrow flew at him and he jumped out of the way to dodge it. He was in most likely the fight of his life. For his very life!

**The Ark, Citdeal, 1632 hours day 3**

Kanton sighed as he watched Anti Syn command his dark Spartan's and the sentinels as they battled against the hundreds of covenant loyalist warrior's. His kataana, pistol, and other combat gear were all on a table a few feet away and he was under the guard of three dark Spartans.

"Increase sentinel attacks on the third tower…" Anti Syn ordered over the radio. Dark Spartan 97 ran over to him.

"Sir the shield wall is breaking!"

"What?!" Anti Syn shouted.

"Sir all three towers have disengaged. Brute air support is heading straight for us!" 97 reported.

Anti Syn grabbed the all hands comm. Line.

"All Dark Spartans hold your ground and get those towers back up and running." Anti Syn shouted.

There was a dreadful silence for about three minutes before 97 gave a sigh of relief.

"Sheild's raised sir. Tower's one and two are back online." He said. Anti syn nodded.

"Order the inner defenders to mop up any of the enemy that got through the shield. No mercy. Get one of our Havoc tactical Nukes ready to go. I want it through the portal to the brutes world in thirty minutes." Anti Syn said turning back to his control console.

Suddenly there came the sound of a weapons safety flicking off.

"Buenos noches cockbites." TSS said raising his MP5.

"YOU!" Anti Syn shouted angrily.

"Shield your eye's kid!" TSS shouted pulling out a flash bang!

Kanton snapped his eyes shut and TSS hurled the grenade into the midst of everyone. There was a deafening bang and half a second later Kanton opened his eyes. The dark Spartans and anti Syn were clutching at their helmets and faces in pain. Kanton ran to the table and grabbed his weapons.

"Okay let's go!" TSS shouted and the two of them ran for it. Behind them bullets and plasma screamed over their heads as the Dark Spartans regained their senses. Two more leapt out at them but Kanton drew out his sword.

"SUCK IT!" Kanton shout smashing one in the helmet with his sword and then kicked the other in the back of the head! Both fell to the ground out cold and Kanton could feel a rather large bruise on his heel. They ran out onto a landing platform outside and climbed into a stolen Colonial Raptor. The two of the strapped in and the raptor lifted off.

TSS took the command seat and Kanton pulled himself into the ECO position.

"Can you work that?" He asked Kanton.

"I got cross training in flying a Raptor. Even thirty years from now these things are still flying." Kanton replied.

"Good get us a jump to Reach." TSS said as dark Spartans opened up with Anti air batteries.

"Hang on a second." Kanton said.

"Sentinals inbound!" TSS shouted back at him as thirty sentinels swarmed towards them.

"Hang on!" Kanton said.

The sentinels armed their lasers and opened fire!

"Jump!" TSS shouted!

There was a flash of light from end to end and the ship vanished.

**Reach, Twilight Temple tower, 1702 hours day 3 **

Iron Mantis gave a grunt of pain as Bronze slammed him against the wall. Seconds later he cried out in pain as four arrows rammed into his arms and legs pinning him to the wall! Then Bronze brought his sword into Iron Mantis's stomach. Iron Mantis coughed up a cloud of blood as Bronze twisted the sword around in Iron Mantis's chest.

"Well isn't this amusing. Pinned to a wall like a bug in some kids science project." Bronze said smirking as Iron Mantis slumped against the sword. Blood oozed down it's length with each breath Iron Mantis took.

"Screw… you." Iron Mantis growled.

Bronze frowned and yanked the sword out and a spray of blood splattered onto the floor. Iron Mantis gasped in pain as he bleed all over his own armor.

"Fool. Might controls everything Mantis." Bronze said.

"I don't need to be lectured by a traitor and a murderer." Iron Mantis growled.

"Oh if I'm a murderer then you're a murderer to. The same as your author friends they kill many dark warriors, fangirls, and others." Bronze countered.

"We don't take pleasure out of it. Except maybe Ranger and TSS but they're nearly psychotic." Iron Mantis replied.

"Deign it all you want. You don't have the strength to beat me, avenge our master, or even consider beating Shade now his curse is awakened and two of the holy seven are under his control." Bronze snapped.

"You're just a pawn of his now." Iron Mantis replied.

Bronze smirked then stabbed Iron Mantis again! Then he yanked the sword out and turned to leave.

Suddenly Iron Mantis pulled himself free of the wall grabbed his scythes and swung at Bronze! But Bronze turned on him and stabbed him again. Pinned to the wall again Bronze grabbed Iron's fallen scythes and stabbed them through Mantis, the blades going right through the joints of the arms. Then he grabbed the dead duke's sword and stabbed it into Iron Mantis!

Mantis cried out in pain, blood spraying everywhere as Bronze stabbed him repeatedly with the sword! Then finally Bronze left sword impaling Iron Mantis to the wall. He pulled out the bow and shot Iron Mantis twice in each leg, and three times per arm. Gasping for breath Bronze turned and left leaving Mantis to bleed to death.

He made his way down the steps. Tired as he was he moved with haste he glanced out one of the window shafts set into the wall. The sun was moving towards the setting already the sky was turning golden in the early fall sun.

Nearly two hours later he arrived down in the central chamber and the authors seemed both surprised and horrified to see him. Shade walked over to him.

"Well?" Shade asked.

"It is done." Bronze replied gazing back up the steps.

Shade smirked.

"Just in time. I think the guest of honor will soon be here." Shade said gazing at a large hour glass that was designed to flip itself each hour. It flipped over into the seven o'clock hour. Shade lowered his shirt on the left shoulder. The curse mark was burning red.

"He has awakened." Shade hissed.

**Reach, Kobol city General hospital, 1859 hours day 3**

At the hospital Ranger lay still in his dead his fever was at it's height. The clock on the bedside table counted down the seconds to the next hour. Five seconds… Ranger shivered. Four seconds… Ranger's fist clenched and unclenched. Three seconds… The curse mark burning red began to die down. Two seconds… The beads of sweat stopped falling and Ranger's breathing began to slow. One second… Ranger was now as still as a corpse. Zero seconds, seven o'clock.

Then suddenly the curse mark burned a fierce red! Dark energy swirled about Ranger and the whole room began to shake! Ranger's eyes flashed upon, the brown eyes were now burning red! Curse marks spread along his arms, chest, neck, legs, and face! His body was covered by them and a terrifying roar slipped past his lips! The leather straps holding him down snapped and flailed!

Then he began to transform as his weapons flew into their proper place and the cloak fastened itself around his neck. The cloak receded into his back and out came thin leathery grey wings. His skin turned a pale grey and his hair became thick and black. His finger nails grew at least half an inch in length and his teeth became predatorily daggers.

With a roar he burst free of the bed on which he rest and, summoning a dark firgra he, blasted out the window and leapt out into the night gliding on the thin wings.

Meanwhile on the phoenix in orbit the technicians watched in amazement as a sword with a down curved cross guard flew out of the CO's cabin. It flew through the massive battlestar and shot out into space through an open dock port. Then it screamed down to the planet, passing through the atmosphere unscathed and came into Ranger's hands.

It had a sharp stabbing point and along the blade were runes. This was an ancient sword, used first by darksides in the many wars between darksides and Balances before it passed into the hands of the twilight warrior's. It's name was (roughly translated) Gashgar, or Dread in the ancient tongue of the darkside's that few of them even can speak.

Now Ranger flew north towards the temple with Dread in his hands.

* * *

**Ranger24: Well that hopefully spooked some of you. Note I'm not in full cursemark form, major plot point there. I'm in like a curse mark 1.5 form. **

**Next time Kanton and TSS vs Belinda and the Red's! Read and review!**

**Red Zealot: Repent! The end is nigh! **

**Ranger24: What the…?! How did you get here? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ranger24: One long chapter and it took me two days to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Tougher then they look.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Orbital perimeter, 1842 hours day 3**

The Raptor came out in orbit around Reach after more fifty long range jumps, and that was using a cylon FTL drive. TSS and Kanton both pulled out a fresh doggy bag and hurled explosively. Though they had both been experienced to FTL jumps fifty jumps over long distances all without stopping for more than two minutes to recalculate the jump coordinates. So they were both feeling rather ill from the uncomfortable sensation of having their innards pulled inside out and then snapped back together.

During the flight they had discovered the Raptor had stealth modifications. So they easily slipped through the orbital defenses. They flew through the atmosphere down towards the northern mountains. They leveled out over the mountains and touched down at the edge of the mountains. Kanton glanced at TSS.

"Either the fights over or something bad's happened." Kanton said.

"Well we have to see if we can help out anyways." TSS said grabbing his MP5 and smacking the charging pin.

They clambered out into the setting sun light and the cold air wrapped about them. They made their way up to the mountains.

"Okay so how do we find them?" TSS asked.

"Hang on." Kanton said closing his eyes for a second. Then they snapped open sharingan red. He gazed about them and spotted the remains of the tracks of the group. They followed them to the mouth of the cave and Kanton frowned.

"There was some fighting here, I'm sure of that." Kanton muttered. He drew out his katana and put it into his usual reverse grip and TSS raised his MP5. They made their way down the passage in silence eyes alert.

Suddenly torches were ignited about them! They raised their weapons taking aim at the five ahead of them. One of them Kanton recognized instantly but was highly shocked.

"YOU!" He shouted angered.

Belinda smirked at him.

"Well if it isn't the Uchiha brat. I had a feeling you might show up sooner or later." Belinda said twirling her throwing axe's.

"Okay what's going on here?" TSS asked confused.

"That's Belinda, Shade's daughter. Aka a bigger bitch than Azula." Kanton said.

"And us!" Sarge shouted raising his shot gun.

"Okay." TSS said nodding. "Kid how about this, I kill the reds and you take the bitch?"

"My pleasure." Kanton growled charging towards Belinda who ran to meet him!

TSS raised his MP5.

"Okay reds, who wants to die first?" TSS asked.

"Oh hang we have to do something." Sarge said. "Ready men?"

"We finally get try this out?" Simmons asked.

"Aw crap, its always the really tough stuff we're stuck with." Grif groaned.

"You know I never knew this place got so much natural lighting." Donut commented.

"Shut up men and do it!" Sarge shouted.

"On it sir… BANKIA!" Simmons shouted dark energy swirling about him.

"Fuck." Grif groaned as dark energy gathered around him.

"Oh boy fashion show!" Donut said gleefully as dark energy hissed about him.

"Prepare to die blue boy!" Sarge shouted as dark energy flew about him!

Then all four transformed. Grif emerged with a blade on his sniper rifle. He was wearing his usual color but had a rouge helmet and CQB shoulder pads. Simmons now had a brutal bayonet on his battle rifle and wearing a security helmet with a scout chest plate and hyabusa shoulder pads. Donut had on a scout helmet with EVA shoulder pads and his battle rifle had brute spiker blades on his weapon. Sarge had a recon helmet with Hyabusa chest armor and his shot gun now had three barrels!

"Okay where did that come from?" TSS said surprised and shocked.

"Oh see after the mess with the zodiacs Shade decided to toughen us up by giving us dark power." Sarge replied.

"Wow." TSS said blinking while Kanton and Belinda battled it out with sword and axe.

"Okay men, let's do this." Sarge said cocking his shot gun.

**Reach, Twilight temple tower, 1905 hours day 3**

Iron mantis released his breath and winced as fresh blood spilled down the length of his scythes, which were already drenched in his own blood and the floor was stained red with the stuff. He knew he wouldn't last much longer losing this much blood. With his scythes still in him he couldn't heal himself and seal the wounds.

He was nearly going insane now from hanging pinned to the wall by the arrows and his own scythes. He had considered whistiling but that required him to breath and that meant losing even more blood. Each breath he took caused a fresh stream of blood to go down the lengths of his scythes. He hated this tower now being trapped up here unable to help his friends.

He was just about to going back when he heard a strange sound. A strained flapping of wings as something flew up to the tower where a large window was set into the very peak of the mountain. He frowned confused glancing at the window.

Then to his surprise a large… something, came flying through the window and landed on the stone floor panting for breath. It had leathery wings barely large enough to hold it up in the air. It's had grey skin and black hair. It was dressed all in green with familiar weapons sheathes about it and a large sword with a sharp point was in it's hands.

Then to his continued amazement it transformed into Ranger on the spot! The wings changed back into the green cloak, the hair thinned and turned a dark brown, and the skin returned to it's usual color. Then Ranger fell flat on his face on the floor.

"Ranger!" Iron Mantis shouted but cursed a second later as fresh blood dripped down his weapons.

Ranger groaned but didn't say anything. He just lay there on the stone floor.

"Hey wake up!" Mantis said biting back a curse as fresh blood came down his weapons.

Then Ranger sat up and yawned loudly. Then he blinked like a person long in the dark. Then he stood up and stretched.

"Man that was one hell ride." He muttered while stretching.

"Hey if you don't mind taking these scythes out!" Mantis shouted and Ranger blinked in surprise.

"Oh shit! Sorry man." Ranger apologiezed grabbing onto the scythes and with one yank pulled them out of Iron Mantis. He was just about to start on the arrows when there came a roar from behind him. He turned about to see a massive darkside with black plate armor and a large Two-handed sword.

"Oh not these guys again!" Mantis groaned.

Ranger however grinned and put Gashgar in his belt. The he pulled out his pistols and flicked the safeties off.

"Well I can tell this is going to be one hell of a party!" Ranger shouted taking aim as the darkside roared it's challenge!

**Reach, Twilight Temple, 1907 hours day 3**

Kanton gritted his teeth trying to ignore the spray of sparks as his and Belinda's weapons clashed again! She was stronger than he'd guessed and he was relying on all of the tricks Ranger had taught him to try and beat her. But he was already drenched in his own sweat.

TSS to say the least wasn't doing much better. Although he could take almost everything the reds could throw at him their armor's shields were over charged. Bullets pinged around the chamber and every now and again one of the reds would chuck a grenade his way. He could survive the blasts but it sucked a whole lot to be hit by said blasts.

Kanton was thrown back by a sudden push from Belinda and then she threw a kick at his face! He ducked the blow and swung at her with his katanaa. She gave a cry of pain as Kanton's sword slashed into her leather skirt and into her hip bone! She brought her axe's down in a vengeful stroke and he back stepped to avoid them.

Then she jumped back and hurled her axe's at him! Reflex made his hand go to the holster of his service pistol. He yanked it out and with two swift shots blasted the axe's to the ground. Belinda cursed as her weapons clanged against the stone floor. Then Kanton took aim at her and fired repeatedly with his pistol. She jumped into the air somersaulting like a gymnast, then landed and cart wheeled to dodge the shoots.

"What's a matter bitch?" Kanton mocked. "Can't win a fight without a couple of immortals or dukes backing you up?"

Then she smirked.

"You should watch your words exhile. You shouldn't mock someone stronger than you." Belinda said raising her right hand into the air.

There was a blast of Dark energy and the holy seven of darkness flashed into existence in her hands! She brought it down and spun it at her side, then with a flourish she brought it into her fighting stance. She smirked eyes glittering as Kanton took a step back.

"Come Uchiha brat. Time to die." She said.

Then she charged him and he fired his pistol repeatedly but she knocked the bullets out of the air with the holy seven.

"Silent as death!" She proclaimed as she vanished.

Kanton swore and holstered his pistol eyes straining to find the malicious hybrid.

Meanwhile TSS rolled to the ground and then back to his feet as he ran not breaking a stride. The reds were firing almost full automatic. A vapor trail from Grif's sniper rifle passed right in front of TSS's face and he narrowly missed a shot right to the face. He turned and returned fire with his MP5 spraying the reds shields with lead.

He rolled behind a stone statue which began taking all of the bullets for him. He removed his empty MP5 clip and reached for another. He cursed when he discovered nothing but an empty ammo bag. Slinging his empty weapon onto his back he pulled out his rocket launcher. He flipped open the rocket tube and found only two rocket's left, he didn't have any other spare rockets. He couldn't afford a miss.

He rolled out of cover and fired the first of the rockets! Donut screamed like a woman while the other three reds all said at the same time, "SON OF A BITCH!"

The rocket hit home and there was massive blast! Before the smoke cleared TSS fired again! Then he tossed aside an empty launcher and pulled out his sawed of shot gun! There was almost total silence for about three seconds before the smoke cleared and TSS swore. Sarge and Grif were still standing. Donut ran in circles screaming like a woman. Simmons lay on the ground but there was no damage on his armor. Grif nudged Simmons with his foot.

"Sarge, Simmons fainted again." He said.

"Dang nabit! Why does he have to keep doing that when ever he's in an explosion?" Sarge asked rhetorically.

"OH COME ON!" TSS shouted exasperated. "What the hell does it take to kill you guys?"

**Reach, Twilight temple tower, 1907 hours day 3**

The darkside duke roared and charged Ranger, who jumped into the air firing his pistols! The bullets penetrated the armor but the darkside didn't seem phased by the bullets. Ranger landed and fired again with both pistols at it's back. Again the duke wasn't even bothered by the bullets and he swung at him with it's massive two handed sword!

Ranger ducked the slash and the duke brought his sword down to smash Ranger's skull in! But the twilight warrior side stepped the slashed. The duke roared in anger and tried to cut Ranger in half but he jumped back and the sword missed him by inches! The duke's rage boiled over and he stabbed furiously at Ranger who sidestepped, ducked, and otherwise dodged every single attack.

In fact Ranger seem to be having a ball. After a particularly close dodge he snapped his fingers twice, dodged another stroke and snapped them again. Then he continued to dodge the now livid Darkside's attacks like he was some kinda of bull fighter. After about missed stab number thirty nine he raised his cloak like a matador's cape.

"Toro! Toro!" He shouted laughing.

The duke charged him and he side stepped just barely a second in time! The Duke smashed against the chamber wall and fell to the ground.

"Oh lay!" Ranger said laughing even harder.

The duke rose to it's feet roaring in anger, foam and spittle flying from it's mouth. Ranger waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Pew! And people say I smell bad." He said before bringing up his pistols and shooting the duke in the eyes!

The darkside roared even louder in anger as blood sprayed from it's now empty eye sockets. It swung it's sword about blindly as Ranger drew out Gashgar.

"Now rest in piece." He said before he dove under it's stroke and rose to his feet!

"Twilight Slash!" He shouted bringing Gashgar at the Duke's neck!

The darkside blade glowed silver from end to end and passed silently through the neck of the duke. It gurgled for a moment before it's body and head separated. It's sword clattered to the ground and Ranger jumped back just in time to avoid the falling body. He spun the darkside blade around and set it back into the empty sword sheath loop.

Then he bowed low his M6C in his left hand.

"And the rest is silence." He said calmly.

Then he rose to his feet and raised his pistol with a flourish and fired a single shot.

**Reach, Twilight temple, 1912 hours day 3 **

Kanton was silent eyes searching every corner for Belinda.

Suddenly he was thrown forwards as he felt something strike him in the back! He hit the ground with a curse and felt cold steel touching the back of his neck. He growled in anger as Belinda set her foot on his back! TSS whirled about to face her raising his shot gun!

"Shoot and I kill him!" Belinda shouted!

TSS kept his weapon trained on her as the reds ran up behind him! He yanked out a forty five and pointed it at the reds while keeping his shot gun trained on Belinda. The Hybrid smirked evilly.

"Go ahead and try and kill me, when I've got these guys backing me up." She said nodding to the door as a trio of darkside dukes stormed in! One held a machine gun, another a battle axe, and the third heavy mattock. They roared charging TSS!

The Vampire fired his forty five repeatedly and bullets slashed into the monsters. But the bullets didn't even slow them! One stumbled as he got a lucky eye shot but the other two kept going! He emptied his pistol and then tossed it aside. He brought up his shot gun and blasted one in the face! It collapsed dead and he yanked out his trusty crowbar! He caught the axe stroke on the crow bar and the stabbed it through the jugular!

"Fool you can't hope to kill them all!" Belinda shouted.

Suddenly a dozen shadow assassin's burst into existence around TSS and the dog piled on him. Shade entered the chamber frowning.

"You know dear I would have thought you'd have finished them off by now." He said.

At that moment Kanton raised his right hand gathering twilight energy to it!

"Twilight Frigra!" He shouted and the blast shot from his hand! Shade side stepped and the blast blew apart a statue by the door to central chamber.

"Ah a twilight warrior." He said a smirk forming on his lips.

"Fuck you." Kanton growled.

"No matter." Shade said as Belinda increased the pressure on Kanton's back. "Bring them into the central chamber. The fun is about to start."

Suddenly a shot gun blast flew at him from under the pile of Shadow assassin's. He yanked out his scythed sword and knocked the pelts aside and raised his hand towards the pile.

"Blood and iron!" He shouted!

Then the screaming started. The shadow assassin's cried out in agony as they were destroyed by the attack. TSS writhed in pain as the dark blades slashed apart his immortal flesh. He rose a foot off the ground before Shade released the attack and TSS fell to the ground groaning.

"Foolishness, you can't defeat me vampire. You're power is great but you don't use it. It's as disgusting as my other half." He said.

Then he snapped his fingers.

"Sarge take them away and have Grif get Simmons back on his feet." He commanded.

"Why do I have to revive everyone?" Grif asked.

As if in answer Shade's chains wrapped around Grif's legs.

"Oh shit." Grif said before he was dragged into the air and spun about the room screaming! Shade slammed him into wall after wall and then between a rock and a crate on which was written, A hard place. Then he threw Grif onto the ground. Grif moaned in pain.

"Now what did you say Grif?" Shade asked his voice laced with anger while Sarge nearly burst into tears of joy.

"I'll get Simmons up master." Grif grumbled crawling over to the out cold maroon armored soldier.

* * *

**Ranger24: See that's how mean Shade can be to his own servants. Makes you wonder how he... oh wait we already know how he treats prisoners. Next time one hell of a rematch! Read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ranger24: Enjoy the drama and badass.**

* * *

Chapter 14: One wild party.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 1923 hours day 3**

TSS curse as he was thrown onto the stone floor by the reds right next to the other authors. He swore again as Sarge emptied a shot gun shell into his back.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled.

"Good measure." Sarge replied giving him a kick to the gut.

"Asshole." TSS growled.

Kanton was thrown to the floor next to him and Belinda did the same as Sarge.

"Bitch." He growled.

Belinda kicked him in the gut again.

"Shut it, Uchiha brat."

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" Bronze centipede asked.

"Well we only have to wait a little longer." Shade said glancing at the large door that lead up higher into the tower.

"I wonder how much longer though?" Belinda said spinning one of her axe's in the air before catching it.

Suddenly there came the sound of gunshots above them. Shade smirked.

"Not much."

**Reach, Twilight tower grand stair case, 1924 hours day 3.**

Ranger fired two more bullets into the eyes of the second Duke he'd faced so far. It howled in agony and dropped its shield. Then Iron mantis leapt in and beheaded the monster. The two were several levels above the main chamber and had been fighting for a serious amount of fighting against Shadow assassin's and Lopez robots.

Iron Mantis was still recovering from his fight with Bronze but he could still fight. Still he was recovering from his injuries. Ranger frowned as he reloaded his pistols.

"You think you can take Bronze?" He asked.

"Probably not. He's got some new dark power Shade gave him." Iron Mantis replied rubbing his scars.

Ranger nodded.

"I'll have to give you a little something then." Ranger replied rubbing hands together.

"Wait what the heck are you…" Iron started before Ranger pressed his hands against Iron Mantis's chest. Mantis's eyes glowed silver as did Ranger's. Then Ranger removed his hands from Mantis's chest and gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mantis shouted.

Strangely he felt stronger. His sight was clearer, his hearing sharper, and all of his wounds gone.

"I gave you a touch of twilight power. It'll give you better odds against Bronze. You aren't a twilight warrior but it can give you better strength." Ranger replied grabbing the shield.

"So what's the plan?" Iron Mantis asked.

"Follow my lead and kick ass." Ranger replied smirking. The he threw the shield to the ground and jumped on it.

"Come on!" He shouted over his shoulder and Iron Mantis jumped on the shield behind him. Then Ranger kicked his foot against the steps and they shot down the stair case, sparks flying from the shield! Iron Mantis struggled to keep his balance while Ranger laughed like a mad man as the screamed down to the lower levels.

They rounded a bend and their looming ahead of them was the door to the central chamber! Ranger raised his right hand summoning a burst of twilight energy to his hand. Then he threw it out in front of himself!

"Twilight Frigra!" Ranger shouted as the door shattered! Behind the door shadow assassin's cried out in pain as shattered bits of wood slashed into them! Then Ranger kicked down on shield as they soared into the chamber. Iron Mantis fell off and sunk his scythes into a shadow assassin. Bronze centipede stared at him in shock.

"You're supposed to be dead!" He shouted.

Iron frowned and examined his hands.

"Am I not? Oh well." He said before swinging his scythes at Bronze who blocked with his sword!

Ranger meanwhile landed on the shield jumped off and sent it flying into a hapless shadow assassin! He landed right on Grif, knocking the Junior minor private negative first class right on his ass.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" Grif shouted before Ranger kicked against the ground and they shot around the chamber spinning in circles! Ranger brought out his pistols and fire as fast as he could sending bullets flying into dozens of shadow assassin's! Then when he ran out of bullets he jumped off, kicked Grif into the air and used another twilight Firgra to send the fat ass flying into another shadow assassin.

Ranger landed on the ground chucked his pistols along with two fresh clips into the air! The clips locked into place while Ranger hurled a pair of knives into two more shadow assassin's! Then he caught his pistol's cocked them and smirked.

Sarge, Simmons, Donut, and Sister unsure of what to do golf clapped cautiously and then held up little cards with red tens on them. Ranger did a mock bow to them.

"Thank you thank you I'll be here till Thursday." Ranger said smirking.

"Impressive." Shade hissed walking forward drawing his soul eater sword. Ranger glared at him as they squared off. "So you decided to show up." Shade commented.

"Got to hand it to you Shade, you sure know how to throw a party." Ranger said twirling his desert eagle by its trigger guard.

"No food, no drinks, and the only babes are tied up…" He motioned to the author fighter girls. "Or I wouldn't go out with if you paid me." He said motioning to Sister and Belinda who growled raising their weapons. Shade smirked.

"My apologize Ranger. I was so excited to see you again I couldn't quite focus on preparations for the bash." He replied as though he wasn't trying to kill Ranger at all.

"Well it's been a few months since our last go round. How about a kiss for your former host?" Ranger said. Then he brought his pistols up pointing at Shade.

"Or how about a kiss from this!" Ranger snapped.

The two were silent as they squared off.

"So this is what they call a heartwarming reunion?" Ranger asked.

"You got that right." Shade replied.

Then Shade rushed forward! Ranger opened fire with his pistols but Shade moved to fast for him to hit Shade. Shade reached him and brought his sword down to kill Ranger but Ranger blocked with his pistols! They were locked in place sword against guns! Ranger struggled against Shade knees bending under the force of Shade's blow.

Then to everyone's surprise he jumped back and Shade's sword sturck the ground! Ranger holstered his pistols pulled out Gashgar and swung at Shade with the mighty sword! Shade jumped back this time and Ranger's stroke went wide. Then the two clashed blades again and held eachother locked again! Shade examined the runes on the sword and laughed.

"I wouldn't have expected you use the blade of the father of the first twilight warrior." Shade commented and Ranger smirked.

"I take what I can get." He said before thrust forward pushing Shade back! Then he swung Gashgar over his head and brought the darkside blade down on Shade slashing into the darkside's armor. Then punched Shade in the gut with his arm knife and flung his elbow into Shade's face. Shade stumbled back from his injuries.

He spat out a chip of a tooth and roared before charging Ranger again!

Meanwhile Bronze swung his sword at Iron Mantis who blocked the blows with his scythes! He was taking the fight a lot better now with a little extra boost from Ranger's twilight power. He swept kicked Bronze's legs and then kicked Bronze into the air! Then he jumped to meet his former comerade and rival. He spun his blades and slashed repeatedly with his scythes rending Bronze's armor! Then he bashed Bronze in the chest with the butt of one of his scythes!

Bronze hit the ground hard and Iron Mantis landed softly smirking.

"Had enough?" He mocked.

Bronze growled and pushed himself to his feet.

"Oh I'm just getting started!" He said as he chaged to his dark form.

Back with Ranger and Shade the two fought furiously with out mercy or pity. They broke of their furious sword swinging sprees every few seconds only to rejoin half a second later. To say the least it was better than a fight in DBZ. Shade jumped back and sent a dark frigra at Ranger who countered with a twilight Frigra! The two blasts hit each other in mid air and exploded!

The two combatants were thrown back! Ranger landed right on top of Lunatic while Shade hit a statue.

"As much as I appreciate the resuce, please get off me!" Lunatic shouted. Ranger pulled out a knife and cut TSS's bonds and tossed him his own sawed off shot gun.

"Keep the reds busy." Ranger said before running back into the fight with Shade.

TSS grabbed the sawed off shot gun and pumped rounds into it.

"Time for payback shit heads.

"Hey what about us?" DM asked.

"Oh right, hang on." TSS said grabbing a fallen shadow assassin's sword.

Ranger and Shade clashed blades again darkside steel screeching as it collieded! Then Shade jumped back sheathed his soul Eater and brought out his scythe swords! Ranger spun his sword around his waist before bringing it back to his ready grip!

"Come on!" He shouted and he and Shade clashed blades again! Shade however swung one of chains about to stab Ranger from behind!

"Scorpion's Sting!!" Shade shouted as the chain shot towards Ranger's spine! Ranger however side stepped forcing Shade to jump back to avoid his own attack.

"You have to learn Shade, I'm a lot more agile than you are." Ranger said resting Gashgar on his shoulder. Shade growled and swung the chains about then flinging them at Ranger who side stepped the attack, the chains clattering against the floor. Shade snarled in anger.

"Hold still!" He shouted swinging the chains again which Ranger ducked.

Meanwhile TSS cut DM's bonds, currently Hikari, Juleit, E-witch, Alter Shead, and Kanton were free of their bindings although unarmed. TSS tossed Kanton the shadow assassin sword. Kanton spun it into his ready grip as Belinda, Sister, and the reds readied their weapons.

"So what's the plan?" DM asked.

"I was kinda of hoping you'd have one." TSS admitted.

As they spoke the reds changed into their Dark forms. Sister did the same seconds later. Her dark from changed her into a CQB helmet, EVA chest, and Hyabusa shoulder pads. Her pistol became triple barreled and longer.

"E-witch get Airnaruto to cover, Juleit work on getting TL, Loney, and Dimensiondude free. Everyone else try and take these jokers down!" DM shouted kicking a fallen shadow assassin sword into his hand.

The fight was about to start when a Brown Spartan entered. He was holding a battle rifle.

"Hola, mi llamo es el Lopez." The robot said in a monotone voice.

"Lopez! I order you to kick their ass's!" Sarge shouted.

"Si senor." Lopez replied and a dozen other robots like him wielding plasma rifles came up from behind him.

"Attack." They all said in the same flat monotone of Lopez.

Then the authors dove for cover against the streamers of plasma flying at them! Kanton however raised his hand pulled it back gathering a grey light to his hand!

"Twilight Firgra!" He shouted before hurling the attack straight at the Lopez bots! The one blast blew ten of them sky high. Kanton pumped his fist.

"Strike!"

"Technically there's still two robots fighting so that's a split." Simmons said being a know it all as usual.

"Oh shut up." Kanton growled.

Then the whole fight got under way. To anyone looking on it would have been a confusing melee. The authors and Kanton against Belinda, the reds, and Lopez. Ranger against Shade, although that battle was more of a blur than anything else. Last of all Iron Mantis and Bronze centipede clashing blades again and again.

DM dove under a melee attack from Donut and punched the homo in the groin. However Donut just giggle and whacked DM in the face. Hikari used her alchemy to send Sister into the air but somehow Sister righted herself.

"Suck it bitch!" She said firing her pistol. Hikari dove out of the way of the poorly aimed shots but couldn't really counter attack. TSS meanwhile had a shot gun battle with Sarge, both firing at near point blank range! TSS's skin was covered in gashes from shot gun shells and Sarge's shields were draining fast from the blasts.

Grif meanwhile ran for his life while Alter chased him with a plasma rifle he'd stolen off a body. Simmons ran over to help firing his battle rifle but Alter rolled out of the way of the bullets and returned fire forcing Simmons into cover.

Lopez moved in on E-witch with the two Lopez bots backing him up.

"Back off metal heads!" E-witch said lightning crackling between his finger tips.

Suddenly a kunai knife with an explosive tag stabbed into one of the Lopez bots and exploded! E-witch glanced at Airnaruto who grinned weakly raising another paper bomb kunai and hurling it at the other Lopez bot which exploded.

Belinda and Kanton clashed furiously, with Belinda wielding the holy seven of darkness and Kanton using his sharingan to aid him. Belinda tried to behead him but he ducked the stroke and smacked her in the chest with the butt of his sword. She stumbled back glaring and Kanton brandished his sword.

"What's wrong bitch? No dark power today? Afriad I'll absorb it and hit you right back with it!" He mocked.

"Oh I'll show you dark power!" Belinda shouted! Dark energy gathered about her sword and swung at Kanton who raised his blade to block the attack!

"Shattering Shadow strike!" Belinda shouted as their blades meet!

The shadow assassin sword shattered in Kanton's hands and he was thrown to the ground!

At the same time Ranger was thrown back against a statue by Shade's latest attack! He struggled to his feet and yanked out his pistol! He fired repeatedly at the darkside who spun his Soul eater in a circle! To Ranger's shock Shade caught all of the bullets on his Soul Eater. Shade slide the bullets to the floor and using his sword catapulted the bullets at Ranger!

Ranger swung Gashgar and slashed the bullets in half. The shards sparkled as they flew through the air and snapped against the stone walls and statues. Ranger held himself up on the sword panting heavily. Sweat beaded down his face and Shade had sweat dripping along his neck.

"Why do you refuse to use the power of the curse mark? All you are doing is using a taste of it's power." Shade asked.

"What? Like you have?" Ranger countered.

"Oh right. Let me fix that." Shade said his eyes flashing blood red. The curse mark of shadows began to spread along his neck, arms, and shoulder's. Ranger took a step back and gritted his teeth, curse marks began spreading along his face and shoulders to try and counter Shade.

"Hama! Now!" Shade shouted..

Suddenly Ranger shouted in surprise as his arm bent of it's own voliation. The others all suddenly began suffering the same condition and they were forced into a kneeling position. Out of the shadows emerged Hama grinning evily.

"Shit blood bending." Ranger growled.

Shade smirked and walked up in front of him and Hama forced him to meet Shade's gaze.

"Now to business, get the sword or die." Shade said pulling out Devil's hand and sliding a small cylinder into the lead chamber. Then he cocked the gun and took aim at Ranger's face. Hama released him and Ranger fell onto his hands and knees.

He glared up at Shade and smirked.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Do it and you'll never get the sword. I'm no good to you dead." Ranger said.

Shade considered it for a moment.

"You're right, I can't kill you."

Then suddenly he turned his weapon of DM and pulled the trigger!

"NO!" Ranger shouted!

To late. The round blasted from the chamber and struck DM right in the chest! His armor cracked and blood sprayed out! He gave a cry of pain and he fell back to the floor.

"BOSS!!" Iron Mantis shouted!

"SEMPIA!" Hikari screamed.

DM was still breathing but he cried out in pain clutching at his side. He hadn't been hit anywhere vital. Ranger grabbed Shade around the throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ranger roared in Shade's face.

"That bullet contained my highly concentrated dosages of Geostigma. In less than an hour he will die. Unless you use raw twilight on him. And the only place to get that." Shade smirked. "Is the sword."

Ranger glanced back at DM who was clutching at his wound trying anything to stop the pain. Then he glanced at the chamber exit to the interior of the temple. Then he cursed, grabbed Gashgar and ran at the door! Raising his hand Twilight energy flashed in his palm and he passed straight through the stone door.

Shade smirked baring a fang.

"Now let us see if he can survive the guardians and recover the sword." He said holstering his pistol.

"I doubt it. He's weak." Belinda sneered.

Hama had released her control on everyone laughed at this. Then Hikari rose to her feet, walked right over to Belinda, and punched her right in the face. Belinda was so caught off guard she didn't have time to brace for the blow and was sent sprawling to the floor.

**(WARNING! Intense language ahead. Those with small children should stop reading right now! Hikari if you don't curse then this might be very out of character.) **

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FCKING BITCH! YOU SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE BEFORE I PUT ONE OF YOUR AXE'S RIGHT IN IT!! YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND BURN IN HELL! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE SHOT IN CHEST YOU FCKING WHORE!!" Hikari scream at Belinda who just lay there dumbstruck.

"Hey don't you call my neice a whore!" Grif shouted.

"Grif your sister is a whore." Simmons said.

"Your mother was in the circus as the bearded lady and the fat lady." Donut continued.

"And your niece is an evil bitch." Bronze added.

"Face it wasteoid, all the chicks in your family are screwed up, numbnuts." Sarge said.

The authors who were also stunned by the attack on DM and Hikari's out burst suddenly recovered.

"Wait a minute, Belinda's mother is Grif's sister?" TSS said shocked.

"And that mean's she's, color blind." Alter added.

Then he and TSS burst out laughing.

"Guys not a good time!" TL snapped.

* * *

**Ranger24: Oh man! Can it get any worse? Seriously, can it? Next time a race against time to save DM's ass. Read and review! **

**Also there is new stuff on my Deviantart acount for myself and Shade. This includes OC's so check it out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ranger24: Here it is a brand new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Corridor of terror.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of twilight deep levels, 1954 hours day 3**

Ranger ran through the wall and came out in a large stone corridor. He raised Gashgar into a ready grip.

"Okay Ranger, just you and what ever traps were set by the twilight warriors. So what first?" He muttered.

He walked forward eyes sharp. Then his foot suddenly came down on a tile that broke away! Ranger kicked his foot forward and stabbed the knife on his boot into the tile in front! It held. He had nearly stepped into a pudgy pit.

"Yeah got to watch that." He muttered making his way down the corridor.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 1959 hours day 3.**

TSS glanced at Shade while the other author's tried to keep Darkmagicainmon from dieing.

"So who's this guardian thing?" He growled trying to keep Shade talking.

Shade smirked.

"Not who, but what. The passage down to the sword is known as the corridor of Terror. It is so full of traps and monsters few can surivive. But the real danger is to your sanity. You face the most terrible moments of your life down there, and one enemy you have killed. You also suffer a loss of powers thus making it so you rely on your own physical abilities. You might just go insane." Shade said before laughing.

"I'd assume he's nearing the first chamber." Belinda said nodding to the door.

"Of course, he wouldn't be killed by the simplest traps in the front." Shade said before beginning to pace.

**Reach, Temple of twilight deep levels, 2000 hours day 3**

Ranger pushed his way through a door and, to his surprise, he came out on a forest. More importantly it was in front of a camp fire. On the other end sat a woman in a brown hooded cloak, with Gashgar sheathed at her side!

"Master." Asked a voice familiar to Ranger. He glanced down in surprise to see a younger version of himself. This Ranger wore a bright green cloak, no arm knife, no custom weapons sheaths. He was bright eyed and couldn't be older than eleven. Then Ranger looked at the woman.

"Master." He whispered.

The woman looked up at her apprentice with electric green eyes.

"Yes Andrew?" She said kindly.

"Why is it I can't use Gashgar?" Younger Ranger asked.

She sighed but the smiled.

"It's an heirloom kid. You won't get to use it unless I perish before your training is finished." She said.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind Ranger and he whirled about to see a dozen men in black cloaks drawing swords! Ranger's Master drew Gashgar and shoved Ranger aside.

"Kill the heathens!" Shouted one of the men!

"Run Andrew run!" His master shouted.

"No." Ranger whispered horror filling his voice as he recognized the scene.

The younger Ranger panicked and ran before the assassin's attacked his master! She swung Gashgar and cut down one assassin! Then she parried a seconds stroke and raised her hand to his face.

"Twilight Firgra!" She shouted blasting the man's helmeted head off! But as she did so one got in behind her and stabbed her through the gut.

"NO!" Ranger shouted! His curse mark went nuts and in a rage he brutally attacked the illusions but to no avail! He couldn't touch them. They were merely the phantoms of shadow. He didn't stop until he realized his master lay against a tree brutally slashed and bleeding. She was impaled to the tree with a golden hilted sword. The last of the attacker's stood over her gloating.

"Twilight whore. Now this is the victory of the church of the holy light."

"Bastard." She growled blood dripping from her mouth. Then she spat on his tunic. He scowled and yanked out the sword.

"I shall ease your passing!" He proclaimed!

Suddenly and arrow flew out of the trees and struck him in the hand! He howled in pain and anger before a second arrow struck him in leg. He grabbed a fallen Gashgar and then he fled limping away in terror.

Then the younger Ranger emerged from the bushes bow in hand. He rushed to the master's side.

"Master." He whispered.

She smiled at him but the coughed up a glob of blood.

"Farewell Andrew. Live for what you do and are." She whispered before her eyes slid shut. Then the younger Ranger and the older Ranger both cried.

The suddenly the forest vanished and Ranger was in a cold dark chamber. Now surrounding him were a dozen skeletal, scythe wielding, black cloaked creatures. Ranger glanced at them and raised his sword.

"Great, Demons." He growled before charging the creatures.

**Reach, Temple of twilight, 2005 hours day 3**

"So anybody no any good drinking songs?" Grif said while taking a drink from his cantten, filled with beer.

"Oh I've got one!" Donut said.

Donut_: I'm a Barbie Girl! _

_In a Barbie world!_

_Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic!_

"NO!" Shouted the reds, Shade, Belinda, the authors, Kanton, Hama, and Bronze centipede.

"Oh come on guys. It's a great song." Donut whined.

"Belinda be a good girl and beat Donut within an inch of his life." Shade said. Belinda grinned pulling out her axes.

"My pleasure. Hold still pinky." She growled making her way over to Donut and then began beating him senseless.

TSS raised an eye brow.

"Wow Shade, she's a real chip of the old block."

"I know." Shade said wiping a tear from his left eye.

"Hey do I get a phone call?" TSS asked.

"No." Shade said flatly as Donut wailed in pain.

"F#ck." TSS growled.

**Reach, Temple of twilight Deep levels, 2008 hours day 3**

Ranger came upon another door after fighting the prides. He pushed the door open and came upon a dreafull scene. Dozens of blue armor clad people lay on makeshift bunk beds listening to the screams of someone crying for her mother, father, brother, anyone to come and save her. The blues were gaunt faced and grim realizing the horror of their situation. At the entrance to chamber stood a red with an shot gun.

Ranger realized where he was instantly and his legs began to tremble, Sand trap, the prision for blues who caught wind of the fact that the war was a lie. He glanced too his left to see a younger version of himself with a black eye, swollen lips, and sunburned skin wherein a battered suit of blue armor. The Red guard sneered at the whole group and Ranger recognized the scene. It was the night of his escape, the night that he became part of what he was today.

After the death of his master he'd lost the ability to truly feel the flow of twilight energy. He had joined the blues out of an urge to do something, they hadn't even asked about his age. Then he'd found out the truth by talking to his own brother, which landed him in sand trap. The reds here thought they were dealing with common POW's.

The guard sneered and made his way over to the younger Ranger who was contemplating something he held in his hands.

"Who's it going bluetard, enjoying the music?" He growled listening to the hapless girl being raped the red guards.

"Suck my dick red boy." The younger Ranger growled.

The guard smacked him in the face with the butt of his assault rifle and Ranger watched as what was left of his younger selves shattered helmet mask breaked and sent shards of dull gold glass slash at his face.

"You should learn some manner's blue boy." The red growled.

Before he could leave the younger brought up what he was holding and took aim at the soldier's face! The very same M6C pistol Ranger still carried. The red took a back step reaching for his assault rifle but the younger Ranger shot it out of his hands.

"Hey take it easy blue boy, your not going to actually shot me." The red said taking a step back raising his hands. His helmet lay by the door and out of his reach.

The younger Ranger stared at him impassively.

"F#ck, you."

Then he fired the pistol and blew the man's face open! Blood and brains sprayed out of the newly formed hole. The bullet came out the back and the red fell dead. His face was bathed in moonlight coming from a window. He couldn't be older than eighteen. The Younger Ranger gave a sob and fled while the other blues lay there like dead things.

Then it ended. Ranger was in another chamber just like the room before only this time the pride's had the help of several scarecrow demons. Ranger scowled and raised his pistol.

Then the wall shattered and in entered a massive creature. A giant minotaur! It chrushed the demons under it's hoofed foot and bellowed! Ranger jumped back and fired at it's eyes! Blood sprayed from about its eyes and the creature howled in pain and clutched at it's bleeding face!

"Come on ugly! You're in my way!" Ranger shouted as he landed drawing Gashgar.

The minotaur roared and charged him! He charged at it and slashed at it's legs! Blood sprayed from the creature as it nearly lost the limb. It clutched at it's leg and he clambered up its back! The creature tried to stanch him from it's back but he was able to avoid being caught an crushed. He clambered onto it's head.

Then he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number occasionally slashing at minotaur finger.

"Hey. Nukid this is Ranger. Yeah we've got a bit of a problem here at Reach. No it's not Drake. Yep it's Shade. You mind coming over here and keeping him busy. I've got less than an hour to save DM's life. Yes. Thank you. Got to go, fighting a minotaur."

He snapped the phone shut and brought Gashgar down into the minotaur's eye's! The creature moaned and groaned in pain as it came toppling down. Ranger landed softly and moved to leave. Then the creature moaned and set and scrabbling towards him. Ranger frowned and sighed.

"Curse me for having some pity." Ranger muttered as he set an arm on the creature's paw. Then he sent a burst of twilight energy towards the creature and it touched the creature's heart. It glowed silver then transformed in to a large bull's head embossed mattock. Ranger smirked and spun the weapon over his head before bringing the mace down and smashing some of the stones on the floor.

He set it on his back next to the spear Storm rider and continued on his way.

**Reach, Temple of twilight, 2011 hours day 3**

Back in the central chamber Shade was more than boerd now. Watching the author's try to keep DM alive was fun but it was only good when they screwed something up.

"Hey TSS couldn't you try making him a vampire?" TLsouldude suggested.

"Only works if he's of the opposite sex." TSS said shaking his head. "However…" He bent down to DM's wound and began to suck. Seconds later he brought up his head and threw up.

"No good." He said gaging. "He's a digimon, no blood I can't try leeching the geostigma out."

He then quietly checked the colonial service pistol that he'd hidden under his Kevlar vest.

"Give it a rest, he's as good as dead." Belinda sneered.

"Shut it." Juleit snapped.

"Make me." Belinda said smirking.

Juleit glared at her and before Belinda knew she was air born! But faster than a blink of the eye Juleit's body began to controt violently! Hama blood bended her to her knees and Juleit swore explosively. Shade glared at Juleit as Belinda hit the ground.

"You should really learn some manner's."

"Go blow yourself darkside. Dynamic Entry!" Said a new voice.

Suddenly in from the man door came, to everyone's surprise Nukid! Nukid went and kicked a hapless Grif right in the face. Then he turned and punched Hama so hard the corrupted water bender was sent flying into the far wall! Then he grabbed Donut by the arm and dislocated his arm with a single tug.

"Hey who the hell are you?" Sarge demanded rasing his shot gun.

Before he knew it, no pun intended, Nukid's fist was inches from his face.

"You want to know who I am?" He said.

"Okay." Sarge replied.

"I'm defiantly not spider man. I'm just the guy who's gonna teach you a lesson!" Nukid said before punching Sarge so hard you could hear his jaw break!

Then he turned to Simmons who promptly fainted on the floor. Shade clapped his hands mockingly.

"Well done. You beat the idiots." Shade said.

"You must be Shade." Nukid said brushing off his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" TSS shouted.

"Oh yeah Ranger gave me a call and I was in the area so be thankful for the help." Nukid said going into a combat stance.

"Well then Mr. Nukid. How about we settle this like gentlemen. One on one." Shade said.

"Okay as the challenged I get to set the terms. I say no weapons or powers. Only fists and feet." Nukid replied.

Shade nodded and set down his swords, pistol, shuriken, and the feathers of the shadow assassin's. Then he went into a combat stance.

"Well now…" He motioned Nukid forward. "Let's dance."

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay there's the chapter. Bit of character development and really big battles next time. Next time Shade vs Nukid and Ranger vs ??. Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ranger24: Here we go the next new chapter. Nukid please tell me I got your six styles right even though I only used three.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight Deep chambers, 2020 hours day 3**

Ranger made his way into another large chamber. He was suddenly inside a large poorly light room. On the ground was a beaten and bruised younger version of himself, age fourteen. An old man sat in a high backed arm chair, his face concealed. The younger Ranger pushed himself off the ground and snarled.

"Give me back my power!" He shouted.

The old man laughed.

"You are persistent, and foolish. I didn't take your power, you lost it." The old man replied.

"Then how can I gain it back?" The younger Ranger asked.

"Oh god." Ranger whispered realizing this was the moment he would learn to despise hyper active fangirls.

"I can help you reawaken your power but you must serve me first." The old man replied.

The younger Ranger growled but lowered himself into a kneeling bow.

"What is thy biding? My master." The younger Ranger said as though he chewed on each word before he spat it out.

The old man stood up.

"You must serve me by protecting my Granddaughter. You protect her, listen to her orders, and be nice to her." The man commanded.

"Peachy." The younger Ranger muttered.

"Good now I'll introduce you to her." He said turning to the door and putting his hands to his mouth.

"Oh Allison! I've got a new bodyguard for you." He called.

"YEY!!" Came a voice that Ranger now dreaded.

Through the door ran a girl with an overly excited face. Before the younger Ranger could do anything to stop her, the girl glomped him!

"Oh he's kinda cute grandpa! He's like a miniature Aragorn with guns!" She squealed.

"Get… her… off… me!" The younger Ranger gasped trying to breath.

She released him and then to both Ranger's horror she began chattering.

"Hi what's your name? Mine's Allison, the great warrior! Do you want to hear my theme music?"

"Umm… My name is Ranger and no I don't want to hear you're…" He started to say but she cut him off.

Allison: _I'm Allison!_

_The great warrior!_

_And now I've got a side kick named Rangy!_

"I said Ranger and I'm not your sidekick, I'm your bodyguard." The younger Ranger said cutting her off.

Allison suddenly began to sulk.

"Grandpa Rangy's being mean to me." She whined.

"What? I'm just stating a fact!" Ranger snapped.

"Now he's snapping at me." Allison whined again

"Ranger!" The old man thundered raising his hand.

"Oh shit." Both younger and older Ranger muttered.

Dark purple lightning shot from the old man's hand and electrocuted Ranger so much that his skeleton briefly became visible! When the attack was finished the younger Ranger flopped onto the ground smoking.

"Oww…" He groaned.

Allison pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Rangy! Let's go to radiant Garden and go Sora hunting!" She said excitedly before dragging the younger Ranger through a dark portal she conjured up. Then the scene ended and the chamber changed into a large room filled with giant cob webs. Ranger shuddered.

"That girl always creeped me out." He muttered.

Then something jabbed into the small of his back and he fell forward and knew no more.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 2021 hours day 3**

Nukid brought a kick down towards Shade again but the darkside side stepped and Nukid's foot smashed the tiled floor where Shade had previously. Nukid was stronger physically than Shade and much more skilled at hand to hand fighting. But Shade was faster and cunning. He wasn't afraid to fight dirty every now and again.

Shade punched Nukid in the gut and the former CP9 assassin stumbled back before Shade swept kicked him. Nukid however used his hands to flip him back over into a fighting stance. Shade smirked wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"You're stronger than I thought boy. Sad thing you aren't on my side." Shade said.

"Go f#ck yourself Shade." Nukid growled.

"Maybe I should wash your mouth out with your own blood!" Shade snapped back as he shot forward and punched Nukid in the jaw! He however was thrown back by Nukid's own punch to his gut. Nukid and Shade were thrown back from each other. Nukid cursed as he pulled himself to his feet and took a look his fist, blood dripped on his fingers from Shade's armor. The jagged metal plates had cut his hand.

"Oh you're really pissing me off." Nukid growled.

"It's what I do best." Shade said smirking.

"Really? SORU!" Nukid shouted! In a second he crossed the distance between himself and Shade! Before Shade could stop him Nukid's left foot collided with his right hip! Shade was sent sparwling across the floor. Nukid beckoned to Shade as the Darkside struggled to his feet.

"And kicking ass is what I do best." Nukid replied.

The Shade began to laugh sadistically, insanely! Nukid took a step back as Shade looked up at him eyes glowing blood red!

"Excellent! I haven't had a fight like this in months!" Shade proclaimed still cackling.

"What the hell? A kick like that should have broken half the bones in your leg!" Nukid said confusion and a slight hint of fear on his face.

"Still you broke your own rule. You said no powers." Shade said grinning sadistically at Nukid.

"That was a technique." Nukid snapped.

"Semantics. As such I am also permitted now to use my powers. Let me show you how a true darkside does battle!" Shade proclaimed.

Then the curse marks began slithering up the side of Shade's face.

"Curse mark level one!" Shade said laughing again.

Then Shade shot forward and Nukid jumped into the air.

"Geppou!" Nukid shouted kicking at the air rising up higher and higher! Shade gathered a ball of dark energy to his hand.

"Dark firgra!" Shade shouted hurling the ball at Nukid! Nukid swung his leg and proclaimed, "Rankyaku!"

A blade of air slashed at the dark firgra and the two exploded! Nukid landed on a statue panting as Shade cackled.

"Now this fight truly begins!" Shade shouted.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight Deep chambers, 2034 hours day 3**

Ranger groaned and opened his eyes. He was tied with strong and white, grey cords. He was completely wrapped in the stuff and lying on a giant net like something of the same material. Then he realized he was in the web of some giant spider!

There right before him crawling along the knots of its great web was a massive spider the size of a scorpion tank! Ranger struggled trying to get free! The Spider seemed to notice its prey was at last awake and turned to subdue him! Ranger struggled for movement and found out one of his hands, his left had not been bound properly. What was better that arm was the one with a knife strapped to the gauntlet. He stabbed it into the web and it began to gouge a hole large enough for him to reach his curved long knife!

He yanked it out and slashed at the cords binding him and he fell from the web! The spider swung a massive leg at him! Ranger sung his knife at the leg and there came the sound of breaking metal! Ranger was thrown back; his knife was notched at the hilt. He cursed and sheathed the blade. The spider had drawn back from his stroke but no damage was visible.

Ranger pulled out his pistols and fired at its eyes. The creature howled as bullets penetrated it's fragile eyes. Ranger smirked even though half of his face was covered in spider webs. The creature snarled at him and opened it's mouth. Out shot a dozen bright red Kunai knives which Ranger dove out of the way of. The kunia's exploded as they hit the wall. Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Note to self make ugly guy into Shadow Arm." He muttered before he shot it in the eyes again!

It wailed pain flinging its massive legs at Ranger who rolled under the strokes and plunged Gashgar into its eyes! The monster gurgled as it slowly began to die. Ranger set his hand on the dieing creature and sent a burst of power through the creature. It flashed sliver and a large spider shaped metal plate appeared on the back of his armor. Out of the small metal tubes that where it's legs were six glowing red Kunia knives.

"Well I should have expected something like that from the one who condemned me to this place." Purred a voice Ranger recognized. Ranger whirled around to see to his shock one of the few Darkside's he had thought was dead. Neko, the cat darkside.

* * *

**Ranger24: Yeah through you all a curve ball there didn't I? Next time the last dash to the sword. Read and review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ranger24: Warning this chapter contains intense amounts of gore. It is also very long.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Dance of the dark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight Deep chambers, 2037 hours day 3**

Ranger stared blinking at the Cat Darkside in front of him. His hand slowly began to move towards Gashgar's hilt.

"Okay… How the hell are you alive?" Ranger asked.

Neko laughed bitterly.

"Alive? No, I'm not alive. When you killed me somehow my soul was bound to this place. I cannot leave." She growled before raising her claw like hands.

"But now I can have my revenge." She whispered.

"Technically you committed suicide." Ranger remarked.

"You still technically killed me eight times. The ninth I whacked myself." Neko shot back.

"So why isn't rooster boy here?" Ranger asked.

"Hello? Twilight Darkside, Temple of Twilight! Use your head dumbass!" Neko shouted.

Ranger smirked and he drew out Gashgar.

"Well then bring it on girly, I'm still pissed about the damage you did to the_ Phoenix_. Ten foot scratch marks don't buff out easily you know!"

**Reach, Twilight Temple, 2038 hours day 3**

Nukid cursed vicously as Shade's foot connected with his stomach. He slammed against the wall and fell to the ground coughing. Shade cackled insanely as Nukid spat out a glob of blood.

"Come now!" Shade commanded mockingly. "You can do better than this. Get up, get up, get up, GET UP AND FIGHT!!"

Nukid coughed up another glob of blood but he pushed himself to his feet. Shade smirked.

"Yes good… I've so wanted a decent fight. I haven't had a good one since those three fools Drake sent to attack me." Shade said as though he took pleasure from every second of combat.

"The Zodiac's?" Nukid whispered.

"Yes, Drake had the arrogance to send three of them after me. In my own strong hold. They were pathetic. Decent darksides but they underestimated me. Drake underestimated me." Shade replied.

"So what the hell is your plan, what are you trying to do?" Nukid asked.

Shade smirked and gazed up at the high ceiling.

"My goal is to destroy Drake. Then with him out of the way I can unite the Darksides under a single banner! Then a new age of darkness shall be unleashed upon the worlds!" Shade proclaimed. "For too long the Darkside's have been scattered, divided, and leaderless. I will bring order and victory to all darksides." Then he sighed.

"But that is sadly going to take a good deal of time. Drake has four Darksides at his command; I have just the few Dukes. There are only a few thousand Darksides still alive. In recent years the number of Darksides created has decreased terribly, and even more have been killed." Shade said almost sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nukid growled.

"The constant fighting with the balances over the years has whittled down the number of darksides dramatically. But the last large fight we had with them was a long time ago. The Balances are on the wain as well so they cannot be responsible." Shade said.

"Responible for what?" Nukid demanded.

"In the last six years the number of darksides has decreased dramatically. In that time over a thousand darksides have been killed, not purified but killed. Something is hunting us. Mopping up the last of the three pillars." Shade replied.

"The what?" TSS asked.

"The three pillars." Hikari whispered. "The Balances, Twilight Warriors, and Darksides. The three power's that once held the worlds in balance."

"Yes but recently all three have decreased." Shade said almost seeming to relax. "The Twilight warriors are all but extinct, the Balances are exiled, and the darksides are vanishing much in the same way as the Twilight warriors. Something is hunting us down."

Then he smirked and went back into his fighting stance.

"But for now back to your death!" Shade shouted charging Nukid.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight Deep chambers, 2043 hours day 3**

Ranger rolled to his feet and yanked out his pistols! Without hesitation he opened fire on Neko who gave a cry of agony as bullets ripped through her flesh! Blood sprayed everywhere as she hit the ground and lost her fourth life.

As she began to get up Ranger pulled the triggers of his weapons again but the empty magazine's popped out the bottom and he swore drawing Gashgar. Neko jumped to her feet and ran at him roaring a battle cry. She swung her claw like hands at Ranger who blocked with Gashgar! Then she did something no man would ever forgive. She kicked him where no man wants to be kicked.

Ranger winced dropping Gashgar and putting his hands over his bruised crotch. Neko went ahead and punched him in the face sending him sprawling to the floor. She leered at him as he struggled onto his hands and knees.

"Come Twilight boy, I remember all of your little tricks you can't win this time!" Neko snarled.

"No." Ranger whispered.

"Oh give it up already." Neko snapped. "Surrender and I'll make this quick and painless."

"No." Ranger whispered again. Then he puched himself off the ground, from his left shoulder the black curse marks began to spread along his left arm, neck, and face. Then he turned to face Neko, and to her shock he was grinning with near insanity. His eyes were glowing blood red!

"I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve oh dear Darkside." Ranger said a somewhat insane voice.

"What the hell?" Neko whispered taking a step back. She yanked off her mask and her face showed plain. Her forward incisors became large fangs. Ranger laughed like Alucard weep tears of joy.

"COME ON THEN! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN REALLY DO!!" He shouted before the curse marks spread all over his body. His cloak receded into his back and out sprouted two feeble looking leathery grey wings. His hair became a thick dark black, his skin turned a pale grey, his teeth became fangs, and his finger nails claws.

"Let us see who is truly stronger!" Ranger shouted before charging Neko his fingers crackling with dark energy. Neko meet his charge yowling.

Then suddenly Ranger jumped back and raised his hands.

"Dark thundraga!" He shouted and the dark lightning shot from his finger tips and Neko wailed in pain as she was scorched alive! Then Ranger released the attack, brought out the spear Storm Rider and charged Neko! Neko gave a cry of agony as the spear went straight through he stomach and out her back before she was impaled against the wall!

Ranger then jumped back again as the Cat Darkside attempted to pull herself off the spear. He snapped his fingers and electricity roared about the spear and Neko screamed in pain as she was again roasted alive, still impaled. She pulled herself off and she fell to the ground, her blood drenching the spears shaft.

She pushed herself off the floor as the hole in her chest healed. She glanced up and saw to her horror that Ranger was right in front of her! Before she could move or attack he kicked her right into the air. Then he flew up to meet her, grabbed her by the arm, and then slammed her into chamber wall! There was the sickening crunch of bone as he released her and she fell to the ground. She had just lost her seventh life.

Once on the ground again she struggled off the floor as her bones rapidly repaired themselves trying to compensate for the damage. Then suddenly she felt a strong arm grab her by the hair and pull her head back. Ranger's claw like hand held her in an iron grip as he beat his wings struggling to get airborne.

She tried to slash him with her claws but Ranger pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed her in shoulder at the point where arm meet the chest. Her arms fell limply to her side as they flew higher and higher. Then Ranger tossed her into the air and brought out the mattock Minotaur. Her screamed died in her throat as the mattock smashed into her chest crushing the bones of her rib cage into powder.

She crashed into floor and threw up a puddle of blood. She coughed and spluttered just long enough for Ranger to bring Minotaur down to finish her eighth life off.

Then he drew back and returned to his normal form panting. Neko coughed and threw up another puddle of blood. She panted and struggled into a kneeling position. She was on her knees, bleeding, and beaten. Her large fangs had been broken into fragments by the constant pounding and she now had blood dripping from her open mouth as the damaged teeth attempted to heal themselves.

"I will not die again, not like this." She whispered struggling to her feet.

Ranger gave her a sad smile, his sudden change in manner was unusual.

"You've got guts girl. You're not giving up this time. I appreciate that in a warrior." Ranger said putting Minotaur back in its place. He was pleased to discover that the newest of his shadow arms could hold his other shadow arms in place when they were not in use.

"And I appreciate ending this living hell, I'm trapped in!" Neko snapped.

Ranger sighed and threw his cloak open revealing his new shadow arm Blood Render. Out of the six tips came six crimson kunai knives. He gave Neko a short bow.

"Then I shall give you a good end."

Then strangely enough there came to sound of Spanish Flamainco music. Ranger jumped back grinning as he brought out the first six of his kunai!

"First I whip it out!" He shouted before hurling the kunai knives! Neko braced herself for the hits but they stuck in the wall behind her.

"Then I thrust it!" He shouted hurling another two! Neko again braced but again the Kunia's hit the wall! Ranger jumped forward towards the wall stabbing in the three kunia's.

"With… Great… Force!" He said between stabbing each Kunia. Then he jumped of the wall and hurled another kunai at the wall.

"Every angle…" He said before flipping over in mid air and hurling three more kunia's.

"It penetrates!" He shouted hurling two more kunia's.

"Until!" Another Kunia struck the wall.

"With great strength!" Another Kunia hit the wall.

Then Ranger pulled out three more Kunia knives.

"I… RAM IT IN!!" He shouted hurling them into the wall.

Neko then realized the kunai's had formed the rough image of a heart. 21 glowing red Kunia's were jammed into the wall. She turned to Ranger who jumped back pulling out one last Kunia. In dramatic fashion he brought it across his face and out of nowhere a rose was clenched in his teeth. Then he jumped forward and stabbed the Kunia straight into Neko's chest!

Neko gave a gasp of pain as Ranger jumped back turned around and brought up his hands.

"In the end!" He snapped his fingers and the kunia's exploded scorching Neko's back and blasting a large heart shaped stone out of the wall.

"We are all satisfied." He said calmly. Then he turned and tossed the rose to Neko.

"And you are set free." He whispered as the rose landed on the knife which exploded blowing a six in in diameter hole in Neko's chest. Neko collapsed backwards but then suddenly Ranger ran over to her grabbed her and kept her from hitting the floor.

"Why?" She whispered her breath in rasps. Ranger smiled.

"A gentlemen always says Farwell to a lady after a dance." He replied. Her eyes close slowly as he kissed her on forehead.

Then Neko glowed silver and she vanished.

Then on Ranger's hands and feet in the place of his usual gauntlets and boots appeared a pair of black gloved gauntlets and black boots and greaves. Set in to the gloves were eight small sliver bumps near the joints between the fingers, four on each glove. Ranger smirked and clenched his fists. Out of the bumps came a long black blade roughly a foot long. He clenched his toes and out of the boots came two large blades each. Ranger grinned as he removed Neko and his regular gauntlets and boots were visible again.

He made his way to the far door and kicked it down checking his watch. Nearly fifty minutes had passed since he'd entered the deep chambers! Time was running out for DM.

He looked up to see a long hall light by torches. At the far end however was a raised platform and on it was grey marble pillar bathed in moonlight. A shaft ran down from the mountains peak bringing the light of the moon to a sheathed blade hanging in the air above the marble pillar.

Ranger rushed forward and climbed the steps up to the platform. Then he walked over to the pillar. There hanging was the sword. It was in a simple polished wooden sheath embossed with silver. The sword its self was about a foot shorter than his old longsword. The hilt was made of a strange sliver metal that curved upwards at one end of the cross guard and tapered to a point at the other. The curved end was carved in the likeness of a dragons head. At the point where the cross guard meet the grip was a silver blue crescent moon. From there was a simple leather grip until metal became dominate to the pommel which was shaped like another Crescent moon and made of the same silver blue metal.

This had to be the Moon sword, the blade that beat down the Evil energy, the weapon that could match the holy seven, and the sword infused with raw Twilight energy.

Ranger reached out for the grip slowly watching for any traps. The moment his hand entered the beam of moon light lightning slashed at his hand from the swords hilt! Ranger gave a cry of pain as his hand was burned! He gritted his teeth and took hold of the hilt! The mere touch of the leather burned his hand as though the sword was filled with power to the limit!

His hand was smoking as began to try and pull the sword out of the beam. After half a minute of struggling the sword finally came free of the beam and Ranger was sent toppling down the stairs. When he hit the floor Ranger glanced at his open palm. It was a raw red and smoking. The sword his hand still held gleamed. As he pushed himself off the floor the hilt gleamed and Ranger felt a cooling sensation in his hand. He glanced at the hand as he put the sheath in his hand. His was as good as new.

Taking a deep breath he set the sheath on his belt and then reached his hand to the sword's hilt. Cautiously he set his fingers around the pommel. The blade was cool to the touch now and his hand slowly moved its way up the tail of the blade to the grip. The grip fit his hand like a glove. Then he slowly drew out the sword. It slid soundlessly out of the sheath then with a pull he brought out the sword!

It's blade was of the same silvery metal as the rest of the sword. The blade was barely two inches wide on the sides; the blade was half a centimeter wide. The point was at first shaped like a longsword but on the back end of the blade it was tapered off at a shallower angle than the other. It was clearly meant to cut through anything.

He raised the sword into the air spun it over his head. Then he brought it down with a slice to his side, spun the blade, and brought it forward in a stabbed spun it over and back handed stabbed the air. The blade was perfectly balanced, a true master piece.

Then suddenly at the end of the platform a door concealed in the wall opened. It lead to a spiral stair case. Ranger frowning began to climb it. The stairs went quickly and came out on a lift. When he set foot on it the lift carried him up at a remarkable pace. When it came to it's end he was at another staircase which he climbed to a small door. He opened it and to his surprise came out at the top of the tower.

Ranger groaned.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get down to the main level?" He muttered. He checked his watch, five minutes before it was up to luck if DM lived any longer.

He ran out onto the stairs and stared down the vast chamber to door to central chamber nearly a mile down. He sighed and climbed up onto the banister.

"Oh I hate it when I have to do this." Ranger muttered before he jumped of the banister...

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time going back about ten minutes to wrap up Nukid and Shade's battle. Then we see what this sword can really do! Read and review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ranger24: This is where things might get confusing.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Surprise surprise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 2054 hours day 3**

Nukid gave a cry as the statue he was standing on came tumbling down from another of Shade's attacks. Since Shade had gone level one curse mark he had been fighting on defense primarily using Soru, Geppou, Kami-e, Tekkai, and Rankyaku. Shade however was seeming to be getting boreed by Nukid's defensive tactics.

"Come on boy." Shade taunted as Nukid jumped off the statue mere nanoseconds before it hit the ground. He used Geppou to get himself onto another statue and balanced precariously on it's hooded head.

"Rankyaku!" He shout making a sweeping kick at Shade who jumped back to avoid the attack. Shade smirked.

"That's the best you've got? Pathetic. I might as well end this fight now." Shade said taking a deep breath as the curse marks spread along his body! His bloody brown cloak vanished and in its place emerged large black wings! Shade smirked as his transformation completed and he jumped into the air! Nukid jumped away from him.

"Geppou!" Nukid shouted trying to stay clear of Shade but the darkside over took him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Then Shade flew right up to the ceiling and then smashed Nukid against it! Then he let Nukid fall charging up another dark frigra! He launched it striking Nukid in the chest sending him crashing into the floor. Shade landed and moved in for the kill!

Suddenly Nukid rose to his feet throwing hs fingers towards Shade's face!

"SHIGAN!" Nukid shouted bringing his fingers to go right between Shade's eyes!

Then Nukid's head fell to his chest and he fell right on top Shade snoring.

"OH COME ON!" TSS shouted at the ridiculousness of what had just happened.

Shade shoved Nukid off him who curled up in a ball snoring. He gave a sigh of relief releasing breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. He had been with a hairs breath from death. One strike to the skull would have killed him instantly. He smirked and returned himself to normal summoning his weapons back to him.

He drew out soul eater and raised it for the finishing blow!!!

**Reach, Temple of Twilight Grand stair case, 2055 hours day 3**

Ranger fell down, down, down. The speed of his decent made his cloak billow behind him! Below him Shadow assassin's and Lopez bots had thrown gang ways across the stair case for faster movement. Ranger summoned a pair of Twilight frigra's to his hand glad to have his power back and pleased by the sudden ease at which he preformed the attack!

"Twilight Frigra!" He said his voice lost in the rush of air! The two twilight bolts shot down destroying the scaffoldings sending assassin's plummeting to their deaths.

Then as he neared the bottom he grabbed onto his cloak, held it open like a parachute, using it slow his decent before summoning another twilight Frigra! He fired this one right behind him and he shot straight through the door to the central chamber!

Everyone whirled around as he shot in rolled to the ground, rose to his feet, and with a graceful arching stroke beheaded a recently summoned Duke. Shade's group immediately reached for weapons as Ranger rose to his full height, the Moon sword in hand. He spun out his M6C and shot Soul eater out of Shade's hands before turning to the surprised authors.

"Ranger?" Hikari said in a mix of surprise and confusion.

Ranger walked passed her and brought the sword down DM's wound. DM was sweating profusely now and looked to be nearly on deaths door. Ranger closed his eyes and a sliver burst of Twilight Energy passed from the tip of the sword into DM's wound. DM's eyes shot open, he rolled over and threw up a mess of black gunk!

"Sempia!" Hikari shouted.

Then Ranger turned on his heel to face Shade. He walked over to the still sleeping Nukid and dragged him over to the authors. Then he stared right into Shade's eyes.

"Where were we?" He asked casually.

"You were about to give me that sword." Shade said summoning Soul eater to his hands.

Ranger shook his head. "No way you've already got one."

"I want yours." Shade said raising his sword.

Ranger smirked and then charged forward! Shade ran to meet him and the two clashed blades in the middle of the floor! Sparks flew from their blades as the attacked one another. The Moon sword glimmered silver with the delight of battle.

Even so this fight wasn't as energetic as the battle at Sanctum. Both Ranger and Shade were worn out from the amounts of fighting they had already done. Still their dislike of each other gave them a good deal of strength! The two nicked each other repeatedly with their swords but none of the hits were deep enough or wide enough to end the battle. Still blood began to drip from their wounds to the floor.

Their swords looked like two long blurs as they slashed at one another. The two bobbed and dodged so much it looked like they were in the midst of some insane dance punctuated with infrequent crescendos of slashing until they were broken by the two locking blades and striving for dominance over the other. The first time Ranger gave ground first and was forced to dodge a stroke that would have taken off his head. The second Shade gave out and Ranger nearly impaled him through the heart if he hadn't jumped back in time.

Meanwhile Hikari and TSS pulled a now coughing DM into a sitting position.

"What happened?" He asked grogglily.

"You want the long version or the short version?" TSS asked.

"Short version." DM said looking like he was going to be sick again.

"You got shot, Ranger went to get the sword, Nukid showed up and nearly killed Shade, Ranger returned with the sword and saved your life and now we're watching Ranger and Shade battle for the sword." TSS reiterated.

DM rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow."

At that moment Ranger and Shade both broke off fighting panting heavily. They struggled to rejoin battle with one another but their strokes were slower and feebler. Both broke off suddenly and forming sphere's of energy in their hands.

"Twilight Firgra!" Ranger shouted hurling it at Shade!

"Dark Frigra!" Shade yelled firing his at Ranger!

The two blasts intercepted each other and negated one another. Then they ran at eachother again and their strokes were even more feeble now. Neither was able to put much effort into their attacks now. To say the least, they both needed a break.

Finally the two just stood their panting sweat coming down in rivers. Then someone cackled.

"My god! I never dreamed you two would were eachother out to the point where neither of you could even lift your blades!" Said a familiar voice.

Suddenly Ranger and Shade fell down to the floor as though they had been punched! Standing over them appeared Empoerer Jestermon grinning from ear to ear!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bronze Centipede shouted drawing his sword and charging the wicked Digimon!

Emperor Jestermon however, kicked the Moon sword out of Ranger's hands! Then with a sweeping stroke he slashed Bronze's armor wide open! Blood sprayed everywhere as Bronze fell to the ground. Belinda then charged forward drawing the holy seven of darkness!

"I always hated clowns!" She snarled hewing a stroke at Jestermon's head. Emperor Jestermon deftly blocked the attack and then kicked her in the gut sending her falling to the floor!

Then Kanton ran at him but Jestermon threw out a banana peal which Kanton slipped on and went sliding into the far wall.

"My my. If any of you all were in tip top condition I'd be confetti by now. But you've all taken quiet a trouncing haven't you?" He mocked.

He made his way over to Reki and using the sword he stabbed Reki through the stomach! Reki gave a cry of pain! Hikari suddenly ran at him grabbing a fallen Shadow assassin sword!

"Leave my friend alone!" She shouted swinging a blow at Emperor Jestermon!

He yanked the sword out of Reki and blocked Hikari's blow. Then he easily knocked the sword out of her hands and grabbed her by the throat!

"Hikari!" DM shouted struggling to stand.

"My goodness. Little balances princess should at least know how to use a sword properly, I guess the pillar's have fallen utterly into ruin." Emperor Jestermon said setting the swords blade to Hikari's arm.

"Don't move." TSS growled pulling out the colonial service pistol he'd hidden in his back pocket.

"Grif I thought you searched him!" Sarge shouted at the orange private.

"Yeah I said "I searched him" it's called lying Sarge." Grif replied which lead to Sarge unloading a round into his stomach.

"Now let Hikari go, and put the sword down before I blow you face off." TSS growled.

Emperor Jestermon smirked.

"Or I can just finish this dark ritual and summon evil energy." He replied. Then he slashed a small cut in Hikari's arm, just wide enough to draw blood! Then he shoved her back towards the authors and stabbed the sword into the stone floor!

"_**Now! Awaken! Nightmare of the past, Malice of doom! Break free of the prison the fools placed you in and join with me!" **_Emperor Jestermon proclaimed!

Suddenly Ranger and Shade were on their feet with their pistols in Emperor Jestermon's face! TSS ran up and pointed his pistol at the Digimon's forehead. Emperor Jestermon blinked in slight surprise.

"It's time for the clown to bow out freak." Shade growled.

"Show's over." Ranger added.

Then to everyone's surprise, Emperor Jestermon laughed despite having four pistols pointed towards his face.

"Fools. The barrier is released." He whispered.

Then the entire chamber shook! Dark purple gunk suddenly shot out of the gaps in floor and began to form around Emperor Jestermon! He promptly yanked the sword out of the floor and kicked Shade, Ranger, and TSS to the floor! Then he raised the sword high into the air as the evil energy took shape around him!

Ranger struggled to his feet and then ran at the sword summoning a blast of twilight frigra as the evil energy grew in size! He sent the blast at Emperor Jestermon's out stretched hand and grabbed the sword as it fell from the now blasted off limb! He landed and turned to face the monstrosity now growing. The evil energy grew forty feet high and nearly blocked off half the chamber! He smirked as Shade and TSS struggled to stand.

"Time to see if this sword's still any good." He said before he charged forward!

* * *

**Ranger24: Yeah didn't see that coming! Next time Me vs the evil energy and then just like five or so more chapters until the conclusion! Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ranger24: Thank you for your patients. Here is your reward. Even though I'm bummed about McCain losing. **

**Cookies to whoever can spot the Devi May Cry moment. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Burn baby burn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 2108 hours day 3**

Ranger jumped into the air and brought the Moon sword down in an arc! The blade instantly cut through the evil energy like a knife through butter. The giant blob gave a high pitched screech of pain and threw a massive glob of gunk at him trying to crush him! Ranger side stepped and slashed it again. Once more the sword cut through with ease and any wound left by the sword stayed put.

Suddenly the blob behind him took the shape of some kind of freaky cockroach knight. And raised a pair of scythed swords to attack. Ranger however turned on his heel drawing out his Desert eagle! One shot rang out and blasted the knight to pieces.

"To easy." He said smirking.

At that moment the knight reformed itself and Ranger had an anime sweat drop.

"Never mind." He muttered ejecting the guns magazine and slapping in another loaded with what looked like solid gold slugs! He took aim and fired again! This time the blast was more like a shot gun going of blowing the cockroach knight into a wailing pile of dust.

"What the hell are those bullets made of?" TSS asked.

"Gold, melted down from crosses. Perfect for dealing evil creatures." Ranger said turning on his heel and firing another slug into the evil energy. The effect wasn't the same as the sword but the creature did draw back for a moment giving Ranger time to holster the pistol and resume attacking it with the sword! The Moon sword glimmered with fury as Ranger hacked away at the evil energy showing no mercy.

It attempted to body slam him but he jumped back, pulled out his bow, set an arrow to the string, and fired a twilight arrow into it! The arrow vanished inside before an explosion blasted a large hole in the monster.

Meanwhile DM and the other authors pulled Reki and a wounded Hikari out of the way of the fighting. Reki wasn't moving but Hikari's arm was bleeding horribly.

"Anybody got a first aid kit?" DM ask but nobody answered. Things defiantly didn't look good. Hikari was bleeding, Airnaruto had a broken arm, and he still had trouble moving from the gun shot wound. They really need to get out of here as soon as possible.

Back with Ranger the twilight warrior found himself being pelted with massive globs of evil energy. Every moment the creature grew larger, it was already eighty feet tall now. The globs transformed into around a dozen of the cockroach knights all clicking and hissing. Ranger pulled out his pistols and inserted to clips engraved with the words "Tony Redgrave".

The creature's charged him and he opened fire with his pistols! Bullets ripped the creatures to pieces but as TSS watched something strange occurred. At the seventh round from Ranger's desert eagle the Twilight warrior just kept shooting the weapon which somehow still had ammo. Then at the tweleth round from Ranger's M6C instead of needing to reload Ranger still had ammo!

Ranger suddenly noticed TSS's confusion.

"Magic bullets, speacil occasion's only. I can shoot ten times as much with these though the damage is less." He said as he kept shooting.

The cockroach's were unable to regenerate as Ranger kept them pinned down with the heavy barrage of gun fire. Finally after one hundred and ninty rounds Ranger at last ejected the spent clips. The cockroaches struggled to regenerate when Ranger brought out Minotaur! The first was just regenerating when he smashed it to pieces with the mattock. Then he smashed a second before a third was able to fully regenerate and knocked the mattock out of his hands!

The Cockroach knight moved in for the kill but Ranger dove under it's next blow and slipped on Neko. The blades shot from his hands and with two gracefull strokes he turned the cockroach into a puddle. He then turned and made another of the cockroach knights meet a similar fate.

The others drew back realizing it was sucide to attack the twilight warrior. Ranger sliped off Neko and brought out the moon sword. He smirked and summoned two orbs of energy to hhis hands, one of light, the other of dark.

"Well time to clean this mess up." Ranger said before bringing the two orbs together! "Twilight terror!" Ranger shouted and a thick grey mist burst out around the chamber! Out of the mist came the sickening slice of the Moon sword and the wails of the cockroach knights! The after the seventh squeal the mist cleared and the last Cockroach knight looked up just in time to be cut in half! Ranger landed and turned to face the evil energy and his face paled.

"Oh shit." He muttered mere seconds before the evil energy came crashing down on him.

"OH MY GOD! IT KILLED RANGER!!" TL shouted.

"You bastard!" Alter added.

The evil energy roared and began to move towards everyone. Shade yanked out Devil's hand and fired a shot at the monster.

"DON"T JUST STAND THERE LIGHT IT UP!" He shouted at the reds who immedatly opened fire along with the rest of the Lopez bots and two darkside Duke's, one holding a chain gun the other a rocket launcher. TSS brought out the service pistol and opened fire on the monster while Bronze fired off several arrows with the bow.

Kanton meanwhile struggled over to the weapons that Shade's warriors had taken from them and grabbed his gear. Tossing DM his staff, Alter his sword and grenade launcher the three of them added there own ranged attacks to the barrage!

The assault however was hardly even slowing the creature down. It brushed off the attacks as though they were throwing pebbles at it.

Suddenly a bulge grew on the evil energy and it made another high pitched screech. Then it burst out and then a torrent of flames shot forth! The fire burned at the walls of the creatures hide! Standing in the now visible hole in Final twilight form, wielding a blazing sword, was Ranger.

One minute before hand…

**Reach, Evil energy, 2120 hours day 3**

Ranger felt like he was being forced through a thin tube as he was pushed into the belly of the beast. He struggled to maintain a hold on the sword while all of the while his skin burned. He struggled trying ot get free.

'I'm not going to die like this!' He thought trying to do something. The close quarters wouldn't let him use any twilight powers, he couldn't move a muscle, and he was slowly being eaten alive. He closed his eyes trying to think and block out the pain. There had to be a way to give himself some space, then he could escape. But the only way to do that was to make a hole.

He tried to move the Moon sword but it was held tight by the think gellantinous substance that was evil energies stomach. He knew right then and there he was pretty much screwed.

Unless…

Unbidden an image of a panting he had seen with his Master during one of the few times they had meet with other twilight warriors came to his mind. It was a painting of the defeat of evil energy. More importantly it showed the sword a blaze with fire. That had happened when…

Gathering all of his remaining Twilight power he focused his strength. Then in a muffled voice he proclaimed, "Final Twilight form."

Instantly the familiar surge of power shot through him and he felt the evil energy shy away from him. But then in the sword he felt a great power stir…

Then there was a sound like the muffled roar of a massive creature and flames burst into existence around the sword, burning the evil energy! Ranger swung the now free and awakened sword and cut himself free of the monsters grip! Then with the blade still blazing he shot a massive torrent of flames out towards one of the gelantenous walls! It burned, expanded, held for a moment, and then exploded!

Ranger gave a sigh of relief as cool air filled his lungs and he gazed down at the sword he now held. The blade still blazed with fire but the hilt was visible. The dragon carving seemed to snarl and burn with life. Below the guard was a strange device like a bike brake and bright red reveer was on the grip.

He smiled and swung the sword at another thick gell like wall. It broke apart like Moses parting the red sea and Ranger continued hacking away at the gunk. He knew what he had to do to end this. He worked his way up higher into the creature reaching the point that would have been it's heart. There was a wide chamber in which was EmperorJestermon.

He was covered in Evil energy and his eyes glowed with a strange light.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked in a voice that was not his own.

"Na, I say you need a new director, this shits worse than the Eragon movie." Ranger replied keeping the sword ready.

"Fool, now you will witness the power of evil Energy!" EmperorJestermon proclaimed!

Four bright white swords burst into existence around Ranger and he gave a cry of pain. The light was just, wrong. It was corrupted and twisted. Evil energies hand at work.

"You see I have learned much by just joining with this emmense power!" EmperorJestermon said. "I have learned the darkest secrets of magic, the true power of the three pillars, and the location of all of the holy seven!"

Suddenly Ranger's hand went down to his waist and he pulled out his M6C and shot EmperorJestermon in the shoulder.

"Go sit on a land mine freak!" Ranger shouted before the swords shattered. He raised the Moon sword and brought it down towards EmperorJestermon who summoned another white sword to block! The still blazing Moon sword cut right through the sword and in a flash cut off EmperorJestermon's right hand!

The corrupted digimon howled in pain but evil energy quickly gathered about the wound and produced an exact copy of the hand. He tested out the fingers, clentching and unclentching his fists. Then he smirked and summoned up two double bladed glowing white swords.

"Come now Twilight warrior! Let me show the true power of Evil Energy!" He proclaimed before he thrust at Ranger with his blades! Ranger backstepped and blocked both blows with the Moon sword. Then he swung it around, the flames dieing down, and he shattered one end of both swords! EmperorJestermon flipped them around and thrust at Ranger with his blades!

Ranger countered and slashed off both of the corrupt Digimomon's arms. Then he swung the Moon sword back and shouted! "Thousand slash!" He slashed again and again each blow ripping EmperorJestermon to shreds. Then he finished it off with an over hand slash shouting, "Slam dunk!"

What was left of EmperorJestermon was suddenly coated in evil energy and the now panting Ranger watched as the digimon regenerated. He glanced at the Moon sword whose fire was now dead. It was atleast six fee long now, double it's orginal length and now shaped like Nero's Red Queen. The blade now covered the entire upper half of the cross guard. Close to the dragon carving were a pair of metal plates on either side of the blade. They were decorated with the image of a red rose. But the roses covered to large pipes that no doubt where the flames had come from. The back side of the blade was covered with seven serated metal fangs barely an inch long but clearly meant for stabbing.

EmperorJestermon reformed and cackled.

"Fool! You're no match for me! The power of twilight can no longer stop Evil Energy!" He proclaimed.

Suddenly a shaft of glowing purple chaos energy sturck him in the chest! Ranger whirled around to see Shade glaring at them both.

"Well look who's here to steal my spotlight." Ranger growled having half a mind to kill Shade, the other half of which agreed.

"Save it Ranger. Do you really think this clown should be the main event?" Shade asked.

Ranger smiled and turned to face EmperorJestermon as Shade drew out his Soul eater.

"Yeah, you're right." Ranger said spinning the Moon sword onto his shoulder.

"Fools! Neither of you can stand against Evil Energy!" EmperorJestermon shouted.

Shade raised Soul eater. "You can't handle the power of Evil Energy."

"Maybe you should go back to kissing Drake's ass." Ranger added.

"I have far more power than he could ever dream of having!" EmperorJestermon snapped back.

"I'd say this clown needs a lesson in respect." Shade said.

"Let's show him the hard way." Ranger agreed.

Then they both rushed forward and Shade slashed at EmperorJestermon's right while Ranger went for the left! EmperorJestermon tried to stop them but the swords he summoned were no match. Soul eater cut right through the swords and the Moon Sword shattered the others. The two of them hacked and slashed at EmperorJestermon in perfect rythim. Finally they both broke off and Shade raised his hand.

"BLOOD AND IRON!" He proclaimed and EmperorJestermon wailed in pain as burning blades of dark energy slashed away at him! After a minute the attack stopped and as EmperorJestermon was about to recover Ranger smashed two more orbs of light and Dark energy together!

"TWILIGHT TERROR!" Ranger shouted and the mist filled the entire room! Ranger leapt into the air and slashed at EmperorJestermon seven times each time more brutal than the last! Then he came down in a massive overhead attack and cut EmperorJestermon in half! He jumped back and stood side by side with Shade.

EmperorJestermon struggled to pull himself back together but the evil energy was reacting a lot slower this time. He was barely holding his fragmenting body together.

"How? How is this possible?!" He demanded struggling to even stand.

"You should know not to tempt a darkside." Shade said pulling out Devils Hand. Ranger pulled out his M6C and Desert eagle.

"Or a twilight warrior." Ranger added taking aim. Silver twilight energy gather at the barrels of Ranger's pistols while purple Chaos gathered in devils hand.

"I'd say this is just about over." Shade commented.

"Hey I'm thinking of a word. It's totally kickass, and it fits the situation perfectly." Ranger said.

"Don't do it!" EmperorJestermon shouted! He knew that if they shot those rounds it might be enough to blast him clean out of the evil energy, and then he'd be vulnerable! Shade smirked.

"Let me guess."

Then the two went back to back their pistols and gazes still fixed on their enemy.

"Jackpot." They both said at the same time as they both pulled the trigger! Three rounds, two twilight and one chaos, blasted out of the pistols! EmperorJestermon was blasted clean out of evil energy and he smashed into the wall!

Then Ranger brought out the Moon sword and stabbed the evil energy.

"Down you go!" He shouted and the evil energy, now lacking a core, shrieked one more time before it receeded into the stones. Ranger and Shade landed on the floor.

EmperorJestermon struggled to stand but before he could get on his feet he found the Moon sword thrust into his chest! He gave a cry of agony as he looked up into Ranger's face. Ranger gave him a one handed wave.

"Good bye! See you in hell!" Then he twisted the revere and fire shot from the two nozzles on the sword! EmperorJestermon screamed in agony as he was promptly incinerated. Then he fragmented entirely and shattered into dozens of data shards. Ranger yanked the Moon sword out of the wall and then released a breath as he and the sword returned to normal.

* * *

**Ranger24: On the badass meter I hope that scores a ten point five or in devil may cry terms SSstylish! Don't think it's over yet people! There are still just a few more chapters before that happens! Next time Battle Royal! Ranger vs Shade and Belinda! Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ranger24: Ah here is a battle I've been planning for a long time. This, like the last fight between me and Shade in darkness unleashed (which took up three whole chapters), will take several chapters. Enjoy. **

**The song this is set to is had enough, by Breaking Benjamin. You'll see by conversations in the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Battle royal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 2120 hours day 3**

Ranger wiped a few droplets of sweat from his forehead as he turned back to face everyone who was still standing.

"Well glad that's over." Ranger said as though nothing had happened.

Shade smirked and clicked his fingers.

Instantly a wall of dark purple flames erupted into life about himself, Ranger, and Belinda! Ranger took a step back as Shade raised his soul Eater and Belinda hefted the holy seven of darkness.

"On the contrary. It's just getting started." Shade said.

"Attack." Belinda ordered the reds, assassins, and Dukes. The authors promptly found themselves under attack! The flames barred Ranger from going to help them, and they were cut off from helping him. He brought the Moon sword up into his ready grip as Shade and Belinda spread out. They were no doubt going to try and double team attack him from both the left and right. He was effectively screwed.

"Now, hand over the sword." Shade stated.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead, hands! I've had this all to here!" Ranger shot back lifting the Moon sword to the height of his chin which was roughly six feet up in the air.

"Fool." Belinda hissed. Then both she and Shade charged him! Belinda came at him from the right while Shade went at him from the left. Shade swung a cross slash at Ranger while Belinda brought a downward stroke to cut Ranger in half. Ranger jumped back and the two pressed the attack forcing Ranger to defend with both the knife on his gauntlet and his sword.

Sparks flashed from their blades as Ranger began to be forced back towards the fire barrier. Then just as Ranger was about to fall over into the flames Ranger ducked under both their blows. Then he smirked.

"My turn." He said simply yanking out his Seax knife! He whack Belinda in the gut with the knife's pommel before he shoved Shade back and went straight after the darkside. Shade rose to his feet and blocked Ranger's attack then tried to counter but Ranger pressed the attack swing his Seax at Shade's head. Shade ducked it just in time to avoid losing his head and ended up with a small scratch on his cheek.

Then Belinda came up from behind trying to be head Ranger! Ranger turned around to face and tried to get back but he was a second to slow. The holy seven of darkness slashed him just above the eyebrows! It narrowly missed hitting the bone but Ranger stumbled over Shade who bent over and Ranger came sprawling to the floor. Ranger clutched at his forehead as blood dripped down from his forehead. He tried to see but blood droplets fell in his eyes. He pulled a hem of his tattered cloak and using his seax began to cut a strip out of it.

"Twilight sight." He whispered.

Shade rose to his full height and Belinda walked up next to him. Shade smirked sheathing Soul eater and drawing his scythed swords.

"Fool, now you're blind. You can't live your lies any longer." Belinda mocked.

"You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down!" Shade said increasing the force of the flames!

"Just die, I need some piece of mind that there's nothing behind me to fear." Belinda continued.

Then to their surprise Ranger pushed himself up off the ground. Instead of the wrap being around his wound it was around his eyes. Behind them a grey light burned where his eyes were. He swung the Moon sword with a great ferocity.

"You think you've won this fight? You've only lost your mind!" Ranger shouted.

Then he opened the attack by blasting Belinda with a twilight frigra. Then he charged Shade and slashed at the darkside's chest! Shade parried with his scythed blades before counter stabbing. Ranger somehow side stepped the attack and slashed at Shade's chest! Shade ducked the blow only to be met by Ranger's knee cap in his gut. He stumbled back and Ranger punched Shade cleanly in the face.

The darkside struggled to recompose himself but Ranger pressed the attack forcing him into the middle of the circle of flames. There Ranger swung his sword back and cried, "Thousand Slash!"

Then he brutally attacked Shade who tried almost helplessly to defend himself against the barrage of strokes aimed at him! More than a dozen landed a direct hit causing some injury. Then finally Ranger swung his sword up from below crying, "Blast off," and smashed Shade head over heels into the air and flat on his back on the floor!

Shade tried to push himself off the floor but he found the Moon sword at his throat. Ranger had him right where he wanted him.

Suddenly with a yell Belinda came from behind swinging her blade! Ranger again turned to face her and this time their swords clanged as they struck one another! Ranger instantly countered by swing his sword down for a stroke at Belinda's legs. The feint worked and Belinda moved to block him. Ranger however struck out with his left fist, Gauntlet Knife ready to gauge out on of Belinda's blazing red eyes!

Belinda realized a second before it was too late she'd been fooled and she ducked the blow. Then with Ranger's legs wide open she clipped him on the hip with her sword. Ranger stumbled back but countered by slashing at Belinda's out stretched arm! Belinda drew harm arm back slow and nearly dropped her sword from the pain of the long gash that went from her elbow half way to her wrist.

Struggling to raise her sword to counter attack as Dark energy began to try and heal the wound Ranger smashed her in the gut with another Twilight frigra! This second Twilight nearly blew Belinda into the raging inferno barrier! Ranger moved in for the kill!

Suddenly Shade's chains wrapped themselves around his arms! Ranger gave a grunt of pain as the razor sharp points on each link jabbed into his skin. Shade was back on his feet and pulling Ranger down to his knees with the Chains! Ranger struggled to continue his attack on Belinda who pushed herself to her feet! Ranger tried to grab the grip on his pistols to shoot either one of them but Shade yanked back fiercely nearly making Ranger fall over.

"Don't just stand there!" Shade shouted as Ranger began to engage his curse mark. "Kill him!"

Then Belinda raised her sword in her right hand and flung it at Ranger.

The authors who had been so busy dealing with Shade's goons that they hadn't been able to pay attention to Ranger's battle. Now DM's eyes widened with horror as the sword spun end over end through the air. Everything seemed to slow down now…

"NO!" He had time to shout but the second after he'd opened his mouth the sword plunged into Ranger's chest, blade first and the tip jutted out the back with a sickening thunk.

Ranger's face paled as his blood began to pour down the length of the holly seven. The other's now alerted to what had just happened looked on with a mix of shock and horror on their faces.

"RANGER!!" TSS shouted realizing his shooting gallery buddy might just be about to bite the big one.

"Master!" Kanton shouted a similar expression on his face.

"DUNEY!" Lunatic shouted before Kanton whacked him over the head with his katanna.

"He's not a Dunedain dope."

Ranger's rag slipped from his eyes and his vision began to flicker. His breathing was shallow.

Belinda brought out her throwing axe's and charged towards him wild eyed! She seemed intent on taking his head as a trophy.

Ranger coughed up a glob of blood as his gaze began to darken. The flaming barrier was dying down to a ring of embers. He'd lost the fight, Shade would win. The last time he'd awakened his full twilight power to save himself. But that couldn't save him from a wound like this. Nothing could save him from death now…

Unless…

Then he let himself slowly slip into the cold embrace of death…

Belinda raised her axes for the blow that would remove Ranger's head while Kanton ran to attack her katanna in hand. If he'd failed utterly to stop the insanity of Shade's dark rule the least he could do was take as many of these bastards out with him and keep them from hacking up Ranger's body. Belinda was less than five feet from Ranger when suddenly she came to a halt.

"What the devil?" She snarled.

Kanton then noticed a long shadow going from Belinda's all the way leading back to the door to the upper levels. Standing there in the arch way was a young woman with black hair and emerald eyes, wearing a leaf village combat suit with grey pants. Around her left arm was a leaf village head band but around her waist was a sand village head band. Kanton knew who he was looking at but he was to dumbstruck to do more than open his mouth and let it hang open.

"What?" She asked in a somewhat annoyed voice. "I got something on my face or something?"

"Chiyo?" He asked trying to recover.

"You were expecting Paris Hilton?" She replied smirking.

"How the hell did you…?" He started ask when his and everyone's gaze was suddenly turned back to Ranger's body. Shade's chains had retracted from the arms and the body was propped up cruelly on the blade of the holy seven of darkness. The thing that had caught everyone's attention was one thing. The right hand had twitched.

Then everyone, even those deaf to the power of darkness could feel it. Something vast was freeing itself inside Ranger. The Ranger's body began to quiver. The holy seven of Darkness shot out of the body and wedged itself into a statue's toes. A spray of blood shot out of Ranger's chest as he feel back to the floor. The dark power was intensifying! Ranger's whole body was shaking from head to foot. Bolts of black lightning shot along his arms.

Then suddenly his eyes snapped open! They were a blazing bloody red! The curse marks shot up the side of Ranger's body as he gave a loud roar! A massive pulse wave of dark energy blasted out of Ranger! Before anyone could get out of the way they were blasted across the floor and over to the walls. Shade however stabbed his Soul eater into the ground and used it to hold himself in place. He looked up from shielding his eyes to see Ranger's right fist fly right into his face!

Shade tumbled over to the ground as Ranger brought his foot down on Shade's chest! Shade rolled out of the way scrambling to his feet. The curse marks began spreading along his face and arms. Then he threw his own fist at Ranger just as Ranger threw another punch at him! Spittle flew from their mouths as they're heads were knocked back by one another's faces.

Shade struggled to stand and then the curse marks resumed spreading across his face! Ranger snarled at him and the curse marks began spreading along his body again. Shade's hair grew longer. His cloak vanished and two massive black angel wings! His skin became a true darkside purple and his hands became claw like.

Ranger on the other hand changed slowly. His hair became a thick black, his skin became a pale grey, and his finger nails grew considerably in length. His cloak vanished and out of his back sprouted two small leathery grey wings. Shade laughed at Ranger's transformation.

"What, that's all you've got…?" He started mock but then Ranger's transformation continued. He grew at least six inches in height, his long nails became full claws, his wings grew larger and larger until they became large enough to lift him with ease, his hair grew down to his shoulder blades, and his skin became a thick granite grey. When the transformation was completed Ranger's blazing red eyes seemed to cool down a little. He lifted his right arm examining his changed appearance.

"Well that's new." He said simply.

DM and the others who were quiet disoriented looked now in shock at what had just happened. Ranger had never made any coherent statement while in curse mark form. Nukid yawned suddenly and sat up.

"Morning, what'd I miss?" He said sleepily. The author's all fell over anime style. Ranger then went into a combat stance against Shade.

"Well, time to close out this party." Ranger said.

Shade clenched and unclencthed his claws. "Last one out get's stuck with the check."

"That'll be you." Ranger replied.

* * *

**Ranger24: OH yeah! You know you have been waiting for this! ME vs SHADE in curse mark level TWO form! This well kick so much ass you won't be able to feel you're rear end for three years. Also Chiyo and Kanton take on Belinda, her sudden appearance will be explained hopefully in glimpse of a dark future. Warlord Xana I also give permission to character kill, go ahead and break shit. Read and review! **

**PS: That whole coming back to life thing was a one time thing vie the curse mark. No I'm not immortal now. However in curse mark level 2 form both me and Shade are much more damage resistant. Most medium too low caliber weapons won't do shit and most blade attacks won't do more than slow us down a bit. Also our physical strength is increased ten fold. Still there is the limit to how long we can remain in curse mark form. **


	22. PSA

**Ranger24: Yep I have writers block so I wrote a PSA to Pass the time.**

PSA: Recruitment drive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cut to Shade's fortress in the main courtyard. Shade is standing in the courtyard.

"Hello there, as you know my name is Shade. A darkside and planner to become ruler of the universe. As you may have noticed… Well I have noticed at least…"

"Hey boss, what are you doing?" Donut said walking in wearing a frilly pink apron.

"I'm trying to do a PSA you moron now go away and bake cookies, or interior decorat, or whatever it is you do in your free time." Shade snapped.

"Oh we're experts at doing PSA's sir." Donut said happily.

"Look Donut, I'm trying to point out the fact that I have a pitiful number of Darksides helping me." Shade said exasperated.

"Why would you be worried about that?" Donut asked.

"Because idiot. Drake, may his testicals be ripped off and bar b Q'd without steak sauce, has four darksides while I have none, except myself."

"What about me?" Belinda asked walking in.

"You're a hybrid you don't count." Shade replied.

The dukes entered and growled their comments.

"You don't count either you're essentially red shirts." Shade replied.

This made one of the Dukes break out into tears and run away crying leaving everyone else with an anime sweat drop.

"Okay." Shade said bluntly.

"I'm sure there are some open darksides waiting to work for someone like you boss." Donut said brightly.

"Moron! The only ones so far seen in the author fighter fics are Drake, Ino, Meledonna, Johan, Ommadon, myself, that piece of shit Ozzy, and Oldkid who so far it isn't clear whose side he's on." Shade said moping.

"Look sir you have to learn a valuable lesson about life sir." Donut said putting and hand on his shoulder which Shade shook off.

Donut: Some things in life are bad,

They can really make you mad.

"Oh god no!" Shade said eyes widening!

Donut: Other things just make you swear and curse.

"Please stop." Shade pleaded.

Donut: _When you're chewing on life's gristle  
Don't grumble, give a whistle  
And this'll help things turn out for the best..._

Suddenly the other reds, and the grunt and jackal slaves entered.

Donut: _And...always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the light side of life..._

Then to Shade's horror donut gave several whistles that matched the lyrics!

Donut: _If life seems jolly rotten  
There's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
When you're feeling in the dumps  
Don't be silly chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing._

Then all of the grunts, Jackals, and reds began to join in.

All: _And...always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the light side of life..._

Then to Shade's shock Belinda and Bronze centipede joined in!

Donut: _For life is quite absurd  
And death's the final word  
You must always face the curtain with a bow.  
Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin  
Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow._

All: _So always look on the bright side of death  
Just before you draw your terminal breath_

"Please stop it." Shade said nearly reaching for his pistol.

Donut: _Life's a piece of shit  
When you look at it  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
You'll see it's all a show  
Keep 'em laughing as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you._

All: _And always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the right side of life..._

"Come on Shade!" Donut said cheerly.

Shade groaned and joined in on the next chours.

All: _Always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the bright side of life..._

"There you go!" Said Donut.

All: _Always look on the bright side of life..._

"I'm sure we'll get some decent darksides some day." Donut added.

All: _Always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the bright side of life..._

* * *

**Ranger24: Seriously Shade needs darksides.**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Ranger24: This chapter took nearly two weeks to write. I'd better see lots of reviews. Song used is Animal I have become, by Three days Grace.**

Chapter 21: Demon from Heaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 2150 hours day 3**

Ranger and Shade silently squared off. Then slowly their claw like hand reached down to the grips of their pistols. The two of them then yanked their pistols out. Thing was the pistols had changed as well. Both of Ranger's pistols had become triple barreled revolvers, one black and one white. Shade's own revolver was now triple barreled as well. They stood there for a moment at gun point, one a demon from heaven the other an angel straight from hell .

Then in a blur both of them shot towards each other! They went in barrel to barrel using their pistols like they were extensions of their arms. Every now and again one of their punches was punctuated by a gunshot! Shade threw his pistol towards Ranger's face but Ranger dodged it and the bullet. Then he countered with a shot at Shade's left leg but the darkside backs stepped and the bullet chipped the tile.

Shade swung his leg at Ranger's and the two struggled at close range in their battle of bullets and strength. Then Shade kicked Ranger into the air and Ranger unfurled his wings catching himself in the air! He returned fire both pistols blazing! Shade jumped into the air and glided over to one of the statues which was holding a massive stone two hand sword. Ranger flew at him guns blazing and Shade returned fired the statue stone chipping as bullets pinged around them skipping on the stones.

Blood sprayed from Ranger's left wing and Shade's right shoulder and left wing as bullets ripped into the flesh. Still neither of them slowed as Ranger did a diving kick towards Shade's chest. The Darkside jumped into the air and Ranger crashed into the gap between the sword and the statue. Shade landed softly on the swords pommel smirking.

The smirk quickly turned to alarm as Ranger heaved with all his might, pushing the giant stone sword! The granite hand broke and the sword broke at the tip and fell downwards! Shade nearly lost his balance but then Ranger came running up the sword firing his pistols! Shade returned fire with his own and both of them fell from the sword dripping blood from fresh wounds. The giant sword crashed to the ground and nearly crushed Grif.

The two of the toppled to the ground and land with a thud! They scrambled to their feet and with mighty pumps of their wings they shot into the air! They flew at each other and clashed in a furious airborne pistol duel! They kicked at one another to the point where their legs were tangled together! All the while they were shooting at one another with their pistols.

Then they began to fall as their wings struggled to maintain altitude. They kept attacking each other both struggling to break free of the other! Then just as they were less than ten feet from the floor they broke free of one another! They stretched their wings and glided straight back into the air firing at one another all the while.

Meanwhile Belinda ran at Chiyo who jump back bringing out her war fan. She swung it with a mighty heave and the blast of wind blew Belinda back right towards Kanton! The young twilight warrior in training swung his kattana at the hybrid, who suddenly regained her footing and swung the holly seven of Darkness at him!

Their blades clashed with a loud clang and the two held one another in place. Chiyo raised her pistol and fired at Belinda! Before the bullet even reached her Belinda yanked out one of her throwing axe's and sliced the bullet in half. Then she shoved Kanton back sheathed her sword and brought out her second throwing axe's.

"Come on cowards, let's play." She said smirking.

At the same time Bronze Centipede charged Iron Mantis who just had time to raise his scythes to defend himself before he nearly lost his head. Bronze broke the attack and swung at his hip but Iron back stepped and the stroke went wide. He then slashed with his scythes at Bronze left hand and although his foe tried to dodge it a long gash sprouted on his arm where Iron mantis scythes had hit him.

He stumbled back and Iron mantis kicked him in the gut throwing him back. Iron then went for the kill with his scythes but Bronze brought up his sword with his good arm and blocked the strike. Then he swept at Iron's leg and cut it off from the knee down! He laughed as Iron Mantis fell to the ground but then his laughter died at Iron's leg regenerated. He glared at his former comrade.

"Forgot you could do that." He growled as Iron regained his balance.

Back with Ranger and Shade the two had landed were now exchanging fire from the statue's. Bit's of stone were sent flying everywhere as their bullets shattered stone. They were both dripping with blood and sweating like dogs. Still neither had a real advantage.

Then Shade summoned his Soul eater to his free hand and stabbed it into the stone floor. Ranger took the hint instantly as Shade put his pistol away. Ranger glanced at his own pistols.

"I guess these don't quiet cut it." He growled. Then he kicked the Moon sword by the pommel and it flipped end over end into the air. He caught it in his fang like teeth, shoved his pistols into their holsters, spat the sword into his right hand, spun around, and then stabbed it into the floor. Shade smirked.

"I guess you see my meaning. What's the point of packing swords like these if we aren't even gonna use them?" He said.

Then they charged one another avoiding the confusing battle that filled the chamber. They meet at the center and their blades clashed with a resounding clang! They spun apart and then entered a furious exchange off strokes, stabs, and parries. Sparks danced around their blades and the clash of metal on metal drowned out all other sound.

They locked blades and struggled against one another trying to get the other to budge.

"One thing I don't get." Ranger said struggling to force Shade back.

"What?" Shade asked as beads of sweat began to run down their foreheads. They broke off and Shade swung a stroke at Ranger's head. Ranger ducked it and swung at Shade's stomach. The darkside however brought his own blade down and with a spark both held one another in place again.

"Why is it the Twilights were not as strong as you when they had your blood?" Ranger asked before breaking off and making a stab at Shade's face. Shade side stepped it and they locked blades again.

"Those things Drake called darksides? HA!" Shade laughed before making a kick at Ranger's stomach. Ranger jumped back, pulled out, a knife and threw it at Shade who threw a shurikein at it. The two bladed objects knocked each other out of the air.

"Drake failed to learn the lesson that Hellsing taught millennium. By force." Shade said before pulling out his pistol and firing a triple shot at Ranger who brought out one of his two pistol's and shot back! The bullets collided in midair flattening into pancakes.

"You can copy something to the letter in genetic code but the counter feint is never as good as the original." Shade continued before charging at Ranger and clashing blades with him again.

"They had no knowledge of their true power. They relied on what Drake gave them. But most importantly they lacked what makes me who I am." Shade continued between strokes of his sword.

"They lacked the hatred. They lacked the power of who I am as a darkside. Substandard duplicates of me. But they lacked my fury, my strength, my pride, my cunning, my will to break free of all bondage. That is why I refused to serve Drake. I will be no one's tool." Shade proclaimed and then he punched Ranger in the gut sending the twilight warrior to the floor.

"Drake is a fool, he thinks because he is "pure" he's above all of those who are as strong if not stronger than he!" Shade said walking towards Ranger who was scrambling to his feet.

"He doesn't know the power I wield. That speck of twilight left over from you has given me the power of Chaos, not the pathetic mockery that Ozzy wields but true chaos." Shade said raising his sword high into the air. He brought it down towards Ranger and knocked the moon sword out of Ranger's hand! The blade slashed into his skin and Ranger was sent sprawling to the floor.

Meanwhile Chiyo and Kanton kept firing at Belinda who kept blocking their shots with her axes. Rounds were sent flying in all directions in sparks as her Axe's rang with each impact.

"Any bright ideas?" Chiyo said to Kanton.

"I'm working on it! But I think it's your turn!" Kanton yelled back over their gunshots.

Ranger stumbled to his feet, dark energy sealing the wound on his chest. Shade frowned.

"I'd expect you to give up by now. The curse mark must be draining you terribly." Shade said.

Then Ranger shuddered and his left arm contorted. Shade whirled on Hama.

"NO MORE BLOOD BENDING! HE'S MINE!" Shade yelled but Hama raised her arms in a shrug of confusion.

"I'm not doing anything!" She said surprised.

"_I can't escape this hell."_ Ranger whispered.

Shade turned to face him. Ranger shoulder's sagged.

"_So many times I've tried."_ Ranger said his voice starting to move in a song.

"_But I'm still caged in side."_

He raised his head to the ceiling.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME THROUGH THIS NIGHTMARE! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!!"_

Then he ran at Shade his right fist glowing a violent blue! His punch smashed into Shade's stomach and Shade surfed brief whiplash from the force of Ranger's blow before Ranger round house kicked him!

"_So what if you can see the dark inside of me! No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Help me tame this animal I have become!"_ Ranger proclaimed as he grabbed Shade by the leg, slammed him to the ground and began pummeling his face with his fist! Shade struggled the recover but managed to punch Ranger in the side of the head shoving him off him!

The two scrambled to their feet and charged again. Ranger's fist glowed a violent blue again and the two socked each other so hard they were thrown half way across the room. Then as Ranger rose to his feet he threw his glowing blue hand at Shade.

"Shadow Manipulation!" He shouted as the blue glow shot towards Shade forming into a spectral hand. Shade tried to get airborne but Ranger's hand wrapped around him and slammed him to the ground.

Shade struggled to his feet coughing. Ranger panted fist still raised.

"I guess I have no choice but to show you a little something I've cooked up, I made it to use on Drake but it'll work perfectly now." Shade said. He opened his palm and purple chaos energy gathered into a swirling sphere about the size of a soft ball.

"Chaos Rasengan!" Shade shouted charging Ranger who charged Shade fist still glowing a violent blue! Then two clashed in the center of the chamber and the two attacks held against one another! The two began to sweat furiously as one tried to overpower the other.

Then Shade's attack broke through and the Rasengan smashed into Ranger's knuckles! Ranger cried out in pain and Shade cackled with delight. Then Ranger brought his left up which also glowed with the same blue light and smashed it into Shade's palm! It broke through Shade's and Shade cried out in pain.

They both stumbled back gasping for breath. Ranger's knuckles had been barred of skin down to the bone and Shade's palm was slashed in ribbons. Dark energy leaked from their wounds as the dark power began to heal the wounds. They both thrust out with their hands crying out, "Dark Frigra!" The two blasts shot from their hands and exploded against one another!

Meanwhile Kanton and Chiyo jumped out of the way of Belinda's next axe throwing. The axe's narrowly missed them but came whirling back to Belinda's hands. She charged toward Kanton who brought up his sword just in time to block her attack! She jumped back and hurled her axe's crying out, "Silent as death!"

She vanished and Kanton rolled out of the way of the flying axes. He watched them fly off to his right and he brought up his sword in time to block Belinda's next. His eyes flashed with the sharingan and he socked her in the gut! She stumbled back whimpering.

"I can't believe you'd hit a girl." She said acting hurt.

"Nah your just a bitch." Kanton replied swing his sword at her head but she blocked the blow and landed a kick where no guy needs to be kicked. Kanton winced and fell to the ground, dropping his sword as he cover his recently kicked privates. Belinda swept back her axe's for the death blow!

Suddenly a gail force wind sent her flying over Kanton and she crashed face first into the floor. Standing across the room, fan raised was Chiyo.

"Come on bitch, how about you pick on someone your own size?" Chiyo said mockingly.

Back with Ranger again Shade landed another punch to Ranger's stomach and he stumbled back. Shade pressed the attack with a flurry of his clawed fists. Ranger raised up his arms trying to block Shade's attack, long scratches beginning to bleed down his arms.

But then Shade kicked Ranger in the gut and he fell down to the floor. Shade kicked him into the air then brought his foot right down on Ranger's stomach. Ranger hit the ground with a thud and Shade jumped back about twelve feet.

The darkside leered over him as Ranger coughed struggling to push himself off the floor. Ranger suddenly clutched at his shoulder losing a cry of pain! Then Ranger changed back to normal still coughing up a lung.

"Wait? Can't hold your darkness?" Shade said mockingly.

Suddenly a strange sound came floating from the main entrance. Like a warthog engine, and music?

"_Walk this way! Walk this way! Walk this way!"_

"Whose playing Areosmith?" Grif asked glancing about.

Suddenly out of the main entrance came a warthog, being driven by Seamus. With Rolo'mono on the gun turret, and Fapad throwing up in the side seat. They ran right over three Shadow Assassin's then came to a screeching halt.

"See! Aye told ya' aye could get us 'ere!" Seamus said in his usual Irish accent. Rolo'mono stumbled off the turret.

"You got us lost three times and we left hours ago!" Rolo'mono bellowed at his Irish robotic companion.

Fapad threw up again.

Ranger wrapped his finger's around the moon swords hilt and pushed himself to his feet.

"'bout time you idiots got here." Ranger growled.

"Blame it on bolt head's bad driving." Rolo'mono replied.

"Shut yer hole split lip." Seamus snapped.

Ranger turned to face Shade.

"I'm afraid the cavalries arrived." Ranger said smirking.

**Ranger24: Next time, the last round of this fight! And Rolo'mono unveils the power of his mad guitar hero skills.**

**As to the Demon from heaven, angel from hell thing I pose a question to you; who is the Demon? And who is the Angel?**

** Read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

****

Ranger24: Okay time for a little more ass kicking and funny time. Fire and Flames is by dragon force.

* * *

Chapter 23: Through the fire and flames.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Temple of Twilight, 2217 hours day 3**

Rolo'mono, Seamus, and Fapad raised their weapons. Seamus his plasma rifles, Rolo'mono his carbine, and Fapad raised a plasma pistol. Shade took one look at them and burst out laughing.

"What? That's your back up?" He said mockingly to Ranger.

"Up yers darkside!" Seamus shouted brandishing his plasma rifles.

"Rolo'mono," Ranger said trying to keep himself from falling over from exhaustion. "Get your guitar, Fire and Flames, expert level."

Rolo'mono blinked in surprise.

"But… You know what happened last time." He said a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's that or we all die." Ranger muttered.

Rolo'mono nodded and ran back to the Warthog.

Suddenly Shade lunged at Ranger who barely was able to back step in time, nearly losing his eyes!

"We're not done yet! Hand over the sword! You've lost!" Shade bellowed.

Ranger swung the Moon sword at Shade but the darkside side stepped and socked him in the face!

"Lad!" Seamus shouted taking aim at Shade with his plasma rifles.

"Cover Rolo'mono!" Ranger shouted mere seconds before Shade made bloody gashes on Rangers chest with his claws! He cut through the leather and clothe cutting into Ranger's chest. Ranger gave a grunt of pain before Shade kicked him in the now openly bleeding wounds.

Rolo'mono rummaged around in the back of the warthog before he yanked a large red electric guitar with a metal rod on the end.

"Get ready to be owned!" Rolo'mono said flicking a switch on the side.

Nothing happened.

"Oh shit." Rolo'mono muttered.

"What?" Seamus asked. TL crashed into the wind shield at that moment.

"It's out of power." Rolo'mono said a little embarresed.

TL staggered off the wind shield.

"Where are we going to get some juice around here!?" Seamus asked exasperated!

TL a little woozy shot a blast of red lightning at Rolo'mono by accident before falling over out cold. Rolo'mono's guitar flashed with light suddenly. Rolo'mono blinked in surprise.

"Wow, talk about dumb luck." Rolo'mono muttered. He flicked the main stick around trying to find the song he was looking for.

DM and the authors found themselves pinned by Lopez bots shooting at them. Alter glanced over at the sanghelli working on his guitar.

"Really doesn't seem like the time to play guitar!" He shouted at the Sanghelli.

"Shut up and shoot!" Seamus shot back at him.

Ranger hit the ground coughing horribly. Shade charged towards him!

"TIME TO DIE!" Shade shouted!

Then suddenly Rolo'mono began strumming his guitar furiously! The metallic strings shuddered with electircty. Rolo'mono kept strumming as electricity. TSS looked up from the furiously fire fight as did Nukid.

"Hey, I know that song." TSS said.

"Yeah that's…" Nukid said.

Then suddenly lightning shot out of the tip of the metal spike on his guitar and blasted Shade back as his strumming increased in speed and fury! Then the lightning struck Ranger and he shot off the ground shuddering as the power shot through him! Instantly he transformed into final twilight form! The moon sword flashed with fire and transformed as an insane smile crossed his face!

Then he jumped at Shade and before the darkside could even move Ranger struck a brutal slash at him! Before Shade could recover Ranger slashed him again and again. Then Ranger stabbed his sword into the floor and with both feet kicked Shade in the gut while Rolo'mono's lightning struck everyone of Shade's team members forcing them back, and frying the lopez bots that got struck!

Ranger flipped right over the moon sword and brought it up to his grip. He brought the pommel up to his face like a microphone. TSS and Nukid smirked.

"Through the fire and Flames." They both said at the same time.

Ranger: "_ON A COLD WINTER MORNING,_

_IN A TIME BEFORE THE LIGHT! _

_IN FLAMES OF DEATHS ETERNAL REIGN WE RIDE TOWARDS THE FIGHT!"_

Rolo'mono did a quick solo and Ranger brought out his M6C and shot several shots at Belinda eachone charged with lightning! Belinda was blasted back by the force of the bullets even if she blocked them! Then just as quickly Ranger holistered his pistol and brought the moon sword's pommel back up to his lips.

Ranger: "_When the darknesss has fallen down_

_And the times are tough alright_

_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight!"_

Shade tried to bring out his pistol but lightning blasted it out of his hand!

Ranger: _"Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel _

_Through the wastelands evermore,_

_The scattered souls will fee the hell bodies wasted on the shores! _

_On the Blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go,_

_Through the fire and pain once again we know!"_

The authors stood up from cover TSS and Nukid were grinning from ear to ear as Rolo'mono picked up the pace.

Ranger_: So now we fly ever free! _

_We're free before the thunderstorm, _

_On towards the wilderness our quest carries on! _

_Far beyond the sundown, _

_Far beyond the moonlight,_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls! _

"_So far away we wait for the day,_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone…_

_We feel the pain of a life time lost in a thousand days!_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry!"_

Ranger suddenly shot forward and punched Shade in the face with his right hand then flipped out his seax and made a bloody gash on Shade's left wing. He kicked the darkside away before stabbing the moon sword into the stone floor. Rolo'mono's lightning struck him and he broke out into the insane lyrics.

Ranger: _"As the red day is dawning, _

_And the lightning cracks the sky,_

_We raise our hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes!"_

"_Running back from the midmorning night with a burning in my heart,_

_We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars!_

_In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny is time, _

_And endlessly we'll all be free tooonnnight!!!"_

"_And on the wings of a dream,_

_So far beyond reality!_

_All alone in desperation,_

_Now the time has come!_

_Lost inside you'll never find,_

_Lost within my own mind!_

_Day after day this misery must go on!"_

"_So far away we wait for the day,_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone…_

_We feel the pain of a life time lost in a thousand days!_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry!"_

Ranger yanked out his pistols and opened fire on Shade with both pistols. Shade swept out his scythed swords and began blocking the bullets but he was being force back by the intense barrage gun fire. Lightning from the bullets spent sparks flying everywhere and Shade gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Suddenly Rolo'mono came to a pause his fingers glowing red from the amount of friction that had been applied to them! Ranger grabbed the moon sword again!

Ranger: "_Whoaaaa! Whoooaaaaa! Whoooooaaaa! Whoooaaaa! Whoooaaaa! Whoaaaaaaaaa!!!!"_

"Here it comes!" TSS shouted!

"The three minute solo!" Nukid added.

Then Rolo'mono went into a massive, insane solo! Lightning flashed everywhere, but it wasn't alone. Ranger charged forward the moon sword in hand! As fast as Rolo'mono's furious strumming Ranger hammered Shade with a rain of furious blows. The insanity of the song filling the room. Ranger pounded away at Shade without mercy!

Then suddenly he stabbed the moon sword into the floor and brought out Neko! He released the blades in the arms and began hammering at Shade with the Gauntlets before round house kicking Shade in the gut. He ran up the walls kicked off them and round house kicked Shade in the back! Shade slammed into the ceiling as Ranger removed Neko and brought out Minotaur!

Shade realized almost to late that Ranger was going to bash him with the massive mattock. Shade brought up his chains just in time to block the mattock but he was still pretty sure three of his fingers broke when Ranger sturck with Minotaur!

He crashed to the ground and looked up to see Ranger coming down on him with Storm Rider! Shade rolled out of the way barely in time. The spear went three feet into the stone floor! Shade rose to his feet just in time to be pummeled by a thousand thousand blood red Kunia's that Ranger conjured from blood render! Shade was buffeted by hundreds of explosions before Ranger grab the moon sword and charged him again!

"THOUSAND SLASH!!!" Ranger shouted as Rolo'mono's lightning smashed into his swords blade! Shade summoned Soul Eater to try and defend himself but Ranger hammered him just as fast as Rolo'mono strummed his guitar! The solo was still burning hot! At the thousandth slash Ranger smashed Shade into to the air crying out, "BLAST OFF!!" Then just to cap it off he summoned a twilight frigra and blasted Shade into the wall.

Ranger brought out one of Neko's gauntlets and mimicked Rolo'mono's moves using his sword like a giant guitar. Shade tried to charge him but Ranger, using the sword to hold him up mule kicked Shade in the stomach sending him to the floor. Then Ranger stabbed the moon sword into the floor again as Rolo'mono ended his massive three minute solo.

Ranger: _"Now we stand with their blood on our hands,_

_We fought so hard now can we understand! _

_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can,_

_For freedom of every…"_

Fapad: _"Grunt!"_

Ranger nearly fell over anime style but recovered before he could.

Ranger: _"So far away we wait for the day,_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone…_

_We feel the pain of a life time lost in a thousand days!_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry!"_

Then he charged again as Rolo'mono began winding down the song his fingers quiet literally on fire. Shade to exhausted to defend himself found Ranger's knee in his gut, then he grabbed Shade by hemm of his shirt, slammed him against the floor, kicked him back into the air, before round house kicking him right into Grif. Then he spun the moon sword around his right wrist, tossed it into the air, catching it, and stabbing it into the floor as Rolo'mono hit the last chord!

As he did Ranger changed back to normal and fell to one knee panting. Shade at the same time changed back to normal as well, struggling to move. Silence filled the chamber excepted the sound of Rolo'mono running around with his fingers on fire.

Belinda steped forward suddenly panting.

"Okay, now the gloves come off!" She shouted biting her finger and drawing a pentical with her own blood on the floor. Then she formed several hand signs.

"Shadow summoning jutsu!" She shouted.

There was a blast of flames and smoke! Then out of the smoke appeared!!!

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Darkmagicainmon shouted looking at what Belinda had summoned.

"She summoned a Balrog… Wow." TSS deadpanned.

"Well, we're f*cked." Nukid said shrugging.

Belinda laughed evily.

"How do you like my pet?" She asked.

Shade wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's my girl." He said choking with joy.

Suddenly Fapad stepped forward drawing a… Pink glowing sword. How gay is that?

"You cannot pass!!" Fapad proclaimed grabbing a fallen needler.

The Balrog snarled and raised a flaming sword! Ranger was still trying to move but knew he couldn't fight anything like a balrog in his condition.

"Fapad no!" Ranger shouted.

"Don't be a hero!" Rolo'mono shouted while Lunatic stamped on his fingers putting out the flames.

"You're not very good at it!" Seamus added while shooting at the reds, particularly Sarge.

"I am Fapad, ex soldier of the Covenant!" Fapad proclaimed. "A son of Balho! You cannot pass!"

"He's lost it." TSS said shaking his head.

"I can't watch." Juleit said covering her face.

Fapad closed his eyes.

"There is no spoon." He whispered.

The balrog swung it's flaming sword down on Fapad but the tiny crystal blade held and the flaming sword broke against it! The balrog was flung back in dismay. Everyone in the chamber had an anime sweat drop.

"What the f*ck just happened?" TSS asked.

"He's beginning to believe…" Rolo'mono whispered.

Then the balrog flung out a flaming whip and it crackled againt the stones. Fapad rasied the needler and unleashed a flurry of pink needles into the balrog's face! The balrog howled in pain before it was blown back by the force of the explosion! Then Fapad charged forward with his little gay pink sword and stabbed the balrog in the foot shouting, "For Keanu REVEES!!"

"FIFI!!" Belinda shouted! Shade looked at her shocked.

"You named a Balrog Fifi?" He asked incredulous.

The balrog, Fifi flung him off and Fapad somehow raised his hands and slowly landed on the floor on his feet. Then he grabbed one of the giant stone swords from the statues and, to everyones shock and disbelief, hurled it right through the balrog's chest pinning it to the wall like some butterfly in a display case for a school science project.

The Balrog howled in pain and vanished in puff of smoke and Fapad lowered his crystal sword. Then he fell over snoring and everyone fell over anime style.

* * *

**Ranger24: Yeah I couldn't resist having Fapad fight a balrog. But trust me that balrog is a lot nastier than it looks. Even if it is named Fifi. Next time we wrap this all up. Read and review **.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ranger24: Here it is, the last official chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Last one out…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Reach, Twilight Temple, 2300 hours day 3**

Everyone was panting heavily while Shade summoned a dark portal. The battered reds quickly rushed through followed by Bronze and Hama. Belinda hesitated, tossed a glare at the sleeping Fapad before stepping through. Shade glared at them then he smirked.

"Have fun with the little gifts I left." Shade said snapping his fingers.

Around the chamber twenty shadow assassin's, five Darkside dukes, and what was left of the Lopez bots stepped forward weapons ready. The authors were surrounded. Shade laughed and stepped through the portal leaving the authors in really hot water. Airnaruto had a broken arm, TLSouldude was out cold, and everyone else had minor injuries. Plus they had to deal with the still unconscious Reki.

DM raised his staff.

"Guys! Get ready!" He shouted taking aim at a clump of Shadow assassin's.

Ranger suddenly strode forward, tired, bleeding, bruised, and nearly stumbling every six steps. He pulled out his pistols heading straight for three dukes.

"I got these guys." He shot over his shoulder taking aim.

The dukes roared and charged! The Shadow assassin's followed them in! TSS, Kanton, Chiyo, Rolo'mono, Alter, and Seamus opened fire on them thining the lines of Shadow assassin's a little before they were all caught in a confusing melee! DM blasted apart three assassin's with his staff, Juliet used her telepathy to send three more flying. Nukid charged a Duke shouting, "Shigan!" Before he shoved his index finger clean through the duke's heart. The duke gave a gurgling groan before it collapsed dead.

Ranger meanwhile reloaded his pistols as the three dukes moved to attack. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he deftly ducked the first dukes massive axe swing! He sided stepped the next one slowly recovering some strength. Another Duke tried to sweep his legs but he jumped over the blow and unloaded three rounds into the darkside!

The dukes swung their weapons to try and get him but he dove under their blows. He unloaded three more rounds, one each in their guts. They stumbled back and Ranger shot another in the shoulder. They howled in pain trying to get him but as they did so his strength began to recover.

He continued to weave and duck under their blows infuriating them but slowly increasing the speed of his dodges. His stomach was roaring in protest and hunger but he kept on dodging. All three dukes swung their massive weapons to crush him but Ranger jumped over their blows and landed on their now locked together weapons. He spun his pistols and shot one right in the eyes! It moaned and then fell back dead.

That however catapulted him into the air. The dukes tossed aside their broken weapons and one grabbed a rocket launcher. The other ripped the 30mm chain gun off the warthog. As Ranger reached the climax of his flight he shut his eyes.

"Just one more." He whispered gritting his teeth. Curse marks shot across his body and his cloak receded. In less than a second he was in curse mark lvl 2 form again! His pistols once again became triple barreled guns and he stretch out his massive grey wings and the thin membrane held him in the air. He slapped a fresh cartridge into his desert eagle and then opened fire at the exact same moment as the dukes! Bullets crashed into rockets and detonated! The triple shot rounds ripped large chunks out of the duke's flesh making them howl in agony as black blood splattered the floor.

Then one rocket struck Ranger right in the chest blasting him back! The missile forced him clean out of curse mark form and he slammed against the far wall. His pistols flew out of his hands and resumed their normal states. As he began fall down he painfully reached for the Moon sword still hanging at his waist in its sheath. He could fell a massive amount of power still flowing through it. He immediately began trying to access that power.

The dukes rushed to meet him bellowing the chance for a kill. TSS fired a pistol shot at them even though it blew one of the dukes arm ruined arm clean off they still kept charging! They were about to reach Ranger when he yanked out the Moon sword and with a shout of, "TWILIGHT SLASH!" Cut clean through the triple barrel of the chain gun. The duke snarled raising its clawed hand to kill him!

At that moment a roar of flames shot from the sword and Ranger's clothes once again turned silver grey as he entered final twilight form one last time! The duke who had been about to maul him was roasted alive by the blast of flames. The other took a step back as Ranger raised the Moon sword and spun it through the air.

"This is the moon sword awakened. It's right name!" He spun it about to show the fang like blades on the reverse of the sword.

"Is _The Dragon's Maw_." Ranger said before, with a mighty heave, severing the remaining dukes legs! It fell to the ground, but as it did Ranger quickly slashed off its remaining arm and then with a bloody thrust ran the duke clean through on the sword.

"Now die and go to hell." Ranger said before he incinerated the duke with a twist of the swords grip.

Then he went straight out of final twilight form and his vision spun. He struggled forward and then fell down face first on the cold stone floor. Then his vision went straight to black, and he knew no more.

**Reach, New Kobol city hospital, 0924 hours day 5**

Ranger groaned and opened his eyes. His whole body ached even though he was lying on a clean bed. DM, TSS, Nukid, and Iron Mantis stood over him.

"Ease man." Iron Mantis said as Ranger tried to sit up.

"How bad am I?" Ranger asked.

"Well," TSS said pulling up a clip board. "You have three broken ribs, your appendix ruptured and then removed, three broke finger bones in your right hand, sever dehydration, food deprevation, and some serious antibotix's usage to deal with what was left of some posion."

"In other words your fine." Nukid said sarcastically.

Ranger sighed and leaned back against his pillow.

"How's everyone else?" He asked.

"I'm fine," DM said noting the crack in his armor plates where Shade's geostigma tipped bullet had gone in. "Airnaruto is recovering from one broke arm, several busted ribs, and moderate burns from Shade's fight with him. TLsouldude is fine though he keeps saying he has a concussion, they've already done two MRI's on him. Juliet's fine just minor brusies. Hikari's arms been wrapped up; no bone damage. Kanton has just two bust ribs. Rolo'mono has second degree burns on all of his left hand fingers and minor burns on his mandabiles."

"And Reki?" Ranger asked.

Everyone looked rather uncomfortable.

"He's in critical condition. Shade put him through hell." DM admitted.

"He's got every bone in his hands and feet broken, sever blood lose, and a lot of nasty burns." Iron Mantis added.

Ranger sighed tried to roll onto his side but that hurt to much.

"Next time I fight Shade. He's going down." Ranger said.

"One more thing." TSS said pulling up a brief case.

"What's that?" Ranger grunted.

"You're payment." TSS replied.

Ranger sat up suddenly alert. He grabbed the case and yanked it open. His face grew stony.

"TSS… Where's the rest of my money?" Ranger asked showing only four things of cash.

"Well," TSS said pulling out a calculator. "There's four grand for damages to the hospital. Forty thousand for medical expenses, three thousand for other debts, and two thousand for what you owe me." TSS finished tossing the calculator out the window.

Ranger was silent four three seconds before he said one word.

"F*ck."

* * *

**Ranger24: That's the end of the main fic. Next time is the epilogue and then a trailer for the next part in the Shade saga. Which will no becoming out until late December.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ranger24: Credit for part of this epilogue goes to Warlord Xana. **

* * *

Epilouge: Brooding dark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unknown world, Shade's fortress, 1224 hours day 5**

Shade didn't wince as Donut put fresh rubbing alcohol to his wounds from the battle with Ranger. His increased heal rate wasn't enough to deal with all the damages. To say the least he was in a sore mood when he had gotten back home. Now most of servants were busy nursing their injuries.

"Shade." Bronze Centipede said entering and giving the darkside a nod of respect.

"What news from our spy in Drake's group?" Shade asked.

Bronze seemed to choose his next words carefully.

"It's confirmed that Drake has been in contact with the, oh so long dead Darkside king Rasets." Bronze waited for Shade's reaction but the normally violent and sadistic Darkside did nothing.

"It appears as though Drake got the stuff he needed to pull of making those copy cat Zodiacs, the twilights, and the rest of the manufactured darksides. According to the report, Rasests is more towards Drake being the next Darkside king. TO say the least this bodes ill for us." Bronze continued.

Shade turned away from the two of them.

"Leave me." He ordered Donut and Bronze who both rushed out of the room and slapped the door shut behind them.

"Well at least he's not angry," Donut said brightly.

Shade was not angry, he was FURIOUS! From what his Intel told him, King Rasets ghost was the one who gave Drake the tablet, and choose him cause he was a PURE Darkside.

"Tch, that old fool doesn't know shit. I have twice the power Drake will ever dream of." Shade said

"**Old fool, am i?" **a voice boomed out of nowhere shocking Shade. He turned around trying to pinpoint the location of the voice.

"Who there, SHOW YOURSELF." Shade said. The voice merely chuckled before a blast of Dark-light appear making Shade cover his eyes when he looked again. It was as if he was in a void.

"**Welcome Shade Blood".** The voice said Shade turned around and when he saw the being you could swear that Shades eye look ready to pop out of their sockets.

It was King Rasets, The lord of Darkness...

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay that's the epilogue. I'm doing a credits thing so I need voice actors people! Also There's a trailer for the next part in my series of stories that tie into the author fighter fics. This one covering plot lines brought up in this fic.**


	27. Credits

**Ranger24: And here is the credits. I only put as many voice actors as I could fit.**

* * *

Credits

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Directed, Written produced and posted by Ranger24.

Music by:

Three Days Grace

Breaking Benjamin

Rascal Flats

Areosmith

Dragon Force

And now Tetsuya Shibata

_The time has come and so have I.  
I laugh last cause you came to die.  
The damage done, the pain subsides,  
And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye._

Cast:

Shannon McComrick as Ranger24

Steve Staley as Shade

Gwendoline Yoe as Belinda

Yuri Lowenthal as Kanton Uchiha

Christian Bale as DarkMagicainmon

_I never kneel and I never rest. (rest)  
You can tear the heart from my chest. (my chest)  
I'll make you see what I do best,  
I'll succeed as you breath your very last breath. (last breath)  
Now I know how the angel fell, (angels fell)  
I Know the tale and I know it too well,  
I make you wish you have sold your soul,  
When I take you down and send you straight to hell.  
_

Vic Mignonga as Nukid

Johnny Yong as Iron Mantis

Jack Desana as Airnaruto

Matthew Broderick as Tlsouldude

Jason Griffith as Dimension-Dude

_My army comes from deep within.  
Beneath my soul beneath my skin.  
As sure I'm ending I'm about to begin,  
My strength is pain and I will never give in.  
I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive,  
You never pray, my feet, my stride.  
I'll have you choke on your own demise,  
I make the angels scream.  
(And the devil cry)_

_The time has come and so have I.  
I laugh last cause you came to die.  
The damage done, the pain subsides,  
And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye.  
_

Matt Hullman as Sarge

Geof Fink as Grif

Jamie Bamber as Lee Adama

Gustavo Sorol as Simmons

Dan Godwin as Donut

Rebecca Frasier as Sister

_  
I never kneel and I never rest. (rest)  
You can tear the heart from my chest. (my chest)  
I'll make you see what I do best,  
I'll succeed as you breath your very last breath. (last breath)  
Now I know how the angel fell, (angels fell)  
I know the tale and I know it too well,  
I make you wish you have sold your soul,  
When I take you down and send you straight to hell._

Malie Flanagan as Lunatic121

Steven Brand as Seamus

Patrick Malone as Rolo'mono

Stephanie Sheh as Hikira

_My army comes from deep within.  
Beneath my soul beneath my skin.  
As sure I'm ending I'm about to begin,  
My strength is pain and I will never give in.  
I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive,  
You never pray, my feet, my stride.  
I'll have you choke on your own demise,  
I make the angels scream.  
(And the devil cry)_

* * *

**Ranger24: ****THANK YOU FANFICTION! WE LOVE YOU! GOOD NIGHT!!!!!**


	28. Trailer

Trailer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ranger can be seen at his desk in fanfiction may cry when black armored soldiers enter with Mp5's and open fire!

_Border line, _

_Dead inside,_

_I don't mind, _

_Falling to pieces._

TSS can be seen firing on massed fangirls in twilight town while Seras loads Harkonnen.

_Count me in,_

_Violin,_

_Lets begin,_

_Feeding the sickness,_

Nukid beats down some thugs with his awesome Tiajustu.

_How do I, _

_Simplify,_

_Dislocate,_

_The enemies on the way!_

The soldiers open fire on Ranger and the bullets slam into him knocking the chair over!

_Show me what it's like,_

The soldiers stop firing.

_To dream in black and white,_

Ranger slowly pushes himself off the floor with not a drop of blood on him.

_So I can leave this world tonight!_

Ranger breaks out his pistols and opens fire!

TSS jams his crow bar into the back of a fangirl as a Rhino class tank comes rolling around a street corner.

_Full of fear, Ever clear,_

Ranger and a girl in a red cloak can be seen in a bar when a squad of the black armored soldiers enter.

_I'll be here, Fighting forever._

Ranger flipped over at table and kicked it at the soldier's!

_Curious, Venomus, you'll find me,_

_Climbing to Heaven_

Ranger drew out his sword and tossed a sheathed Gashgar to the girl who caught it in her right hand, unsheathed it with her left, and tossed the sheath aside.

Nevermind, turn back time, You'll be fine

_I will get left behind!_

A girl wearing a blue cloak runs along a dock followed by armed thugs. The girl in the red cloak can be seen reaching out grab her. The girl in the blue cloak jumps!

_Show me what it's like,_

_To dream in black and white,_

_So I can leave this world behind!_

A girl in a dark blue cloak runs for a pair king Raven Helicopter being followed by Ranger TSS, Seras, Nukid, Delta squad, and the other two cloaked girls. Suites of armor with massive wing shaped shields and RPG's pursue them.

_Holding on to tight,_

_Breathe the breath of life._

Ranger can be seen battling a young man wearing a black cloak and wielding a large triple bladed claw! Another young man wearing a brown cloak comes up wielding a pair of long knives!

_So I can leave this world behind._

Two longswords dive down towards LA.

_It only hurts just once._

Machine guns open fire on the two craft buffeting them and ripping into the armor.

_There only broken bones._

One of the wings goes flying off of a longsword. The other looses an engine.

_Hide the hate inside…_

_WOOAAHH!!!!_

Dark power suddenly bursts from the longswords holding them together! Ranger jumps out the back of one curse marks spearding up his neck before going to level two form and drawing out his pistols!

(So I can leave this world behind!)

Down in the city the girl in the red coat fires a rocket at a tank blowing it sky high. The one in the light blue cloak fires a crossbow at a black armored soldier catching him in the throat. The Girl in the dark blue cloak brings a sword with a large point down onto the control hatch of another tank and slices it off.

_Show me what it's like,_

_To dream in black and white,_

_So I can leave this world Tonight._

Ranger clambers out of a ruined building staring up at a massive bronze statue, larger than most of the skyscrapers. He draws out the moon sword and goes to final twilight form!

_Holding on to tight,_

_Breathe the breath of life,_

Ranger charges the statue letting the sword scrap against the cement.

_So I can leave this world behind!_

Ranger jumps into the air sword raised.

**Twilit Dawn. **

Ranger can be seen with TSS and Seras in twilight town, Ranger raises his pistols as several fangirls retreat.

"Running won't do you any good! I'll just shoot you in your asses!

**Coming this January.**

* * *

**Ranger24: Yep the sequel comes out January first. Until then this is Ranger24 signing off!**


End file.
